Watch Me Grow V2
by Ero-Drak
Summary: They say the will of fire glows brightly in everyone, but what would happen if the fire started to dim. What would become of Naruto?
1. Well its a start

Yo! Like I said in Shikengon, I'll be putting up the old chapters. Why! I just feel that these are better, not only that, I'm a little stuck on the story as well. So the chapters will be basically the same but will have a few changes, thats it though. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! NARUHINA! ALIVE AND KICKING!!!

This is a Naruto crossover

* * *

Today is October 12. The day a great nine tailed fox attacked Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The ninja of the village tried everything to push the demon back. Every jutsu they tried ether didn't work or got them killed. Finally the Hokage came on a giant toad with a bundle of blankets in his arms. The Forth Hokage went though a series of hand seals and in a blinding light the Death God was ripping the soul right out of the beast and sealed it within the bundle of blankets. The rest of the shinobis walked to their now dieing Yondaime. The dieing blond looked up at his people and said, "Please don't hate him... This boy now holds the Kyuubi within him. (Cough) He'll have a hard life ahead of him. I know he'll be powerful with or without the Kyuubi. Please…(cough) watch…him…grow. His…name is…Naruto." On October 12 a hero died but a new one was born.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**5 years later**

It been 5 years since that day and peace was restored to this great village. Most of the people in the village did not follow the Fourths wishes. Since the day he was born they made his life a living hell. The boy had been glare at, spat at, stoned, and denied friends, but today he wasn't going to take it anymore just got out of the Hospital. He had a broken jaw, two broken arms that were broken in two places. He also seemed to had punctured wounds in his torso and hands. He also was told that he had third degree burns on seventy-five percent on his body. The villagers tried to burn him alive. He was saved by The Hokage and his ANBU. Now he went to see his only friend, Hiruzen, the Third Hokage.

"Naruto how are you?" The old men said with a smile.

"I'm fine old man but I have a favor to ask you." Naruto said with a small smile. He saw the Hiruzen nod and continue talking. "Can you train me?" he said with a nervous smile while screeching his head.

Hiruzen put on a face that showed wisdom and thought about the situation. "Naruto, being Hokage I don't have that much free time so I can't train you," He saw Naruto's smile falter and he wasn't going to have that now. "But I can give you some scrolls to help you and also in my free time I can train you." The boy's smile came back at full blast

Naruto and the old man walked down the hall until they got to a room with scrolls and books everywhere. Naruto was amazed at the wide variety of books. When Naruto finally turned his attention back to the old man, he was holding a few books and scrolls and a dōtanuki that really caught his eye. The sword's sheath was black with a dark red dragon that seemed to twist and turn around the sheath and the handle of the blade was pitch black. It didn't even seem to reflect light.

"Naruto this is the **Gogyō sanjo (Element Blade). **This blade is very powerful. It can take hold of the elements: fire, water, lighting, earth, wind. This blade is very special. It has powers behold human understatement. The sword is one of the legendary swords that showed up before the start of the ninja age. Naruto, take care of this sword. This sword was used by the important man at one time but he never learned to use it to it's full potential, so take care of it. If you ever want any more jutsu come see me." Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Hey old man who did the sword last belong to?" Naruto said with one of his foxy smiles.

The old man started walked away "That sword…it belong to the Forth Hokage." Naruto was so shocked he couldn't even move. Naruto headed on out to read his new books so he could learn how to use his charka.

0000000000000000000

Naruto spent about a week reading about charka, ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu and kenjutsu. He learned Ninja History, tactics and everything a ninja should know about the shinobi world. Naruto has already learned the three-academy jutsu, well almost. It had been a few weeks since the visit with the Hokage and he'd already learned: **Nawanuke no jutsu** **(Rope escape technique), Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)** **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). **He was still learning the **Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique). **

Naruto read in a book that weights help people in Taijutsu, so he went out to find some. He walked into a shop and saw a small girl behind the counter. "Hi welcome to Iken weapons, how may I help you?" The girl looked about the age 5-6 years old. She had 2 buns in her hair and a dark blue Chinese top with black pants.

Naruto looked at her funny. "Do you run this place by yourself?"

The girl giggled to herself "No silly, my dad runs this place. He just went around back for a minute."

"Oh well I guess I can wait. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" For an unknown reason the girl started to blush and looked like she got pulled from a daze.

"Oh I'm Tenten Iken nice to meet you Naruto." Tenten's eyes wondered down to his body to his sword. The girl's eyes were completely glued on the sword. Naruto was felling kind of awkward that she was staring at him.

"Um Tenten want are you looking at?" Tenten only pointed at the sword.

"D-Do you know what that is. That's the legendary **Gogyō** **Sanjo**. That's very, very, very rare. My dad says its pr-priceless yeah that's it." Tenten said with stars in her eyes.

At that moment her father came in. "Hello Tenten whose your friend?" Tenten father said as he walked out of the back room. 'Hm the Demon container.' Tenten's father thought to himself.

"His name is Naruto daddy. He's really nice and look at his sword!" Tenten said with a big grin.

Tenten's father's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "My boy…that sword where did you get it?"

Naruto put on one of his foxy smiles and said "The Hokage gave me this. But I don't know much about swordsmanship." he said a little half-heartedly.

Tenten's father smiled at the young blond. "Listen Naruto my name is Tenshi Iken. How would you like me to teach you swordsmanship? Tenten you can learn to." Tenshi couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's expense. Naruto was so excited he pulled Tenten in a hug. Naruto didn't even notice Tenten's blush cover her cheeks.

"Naruto, come back here at 5 a.m. in the morning and we'll begin your swordsmanship training." Naruto was beyond happy.

'_Yes. I have a friend and I'm get stronger.'_ Naruto happily thought to himself. "Oh yeah. Tenshi-san, I would like to buy some weights." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Tenshi walk around back leaving Naruto and Tenten to get to know each other better. Tenshi came back with 4 black sweat bands. "Naruto these are charka weights. You know how to use charka right?" Naruto nodded. "Good. These will also help your charka control. Just think of your charka as marbles and place one marble into these weights. That one marble is one percent of charka. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. He'd read all the books the Hokage had given him at least twice. He'd already started the learn charka control. He'd learned the floating leaf technique; he had to if he wanted to do the **Bunshin no jutsu.** So he had some idea of charka control. "Right, I'll be here tomorrow. Thanks Tenshi-san, Tenten-chan." With that Naruto left, leaving behind a blushing girl and a laughing father.

000000000000000

The next few weeks Naruto worked in his taijustu and kenjutsu. Tenshi was amazed by Naruto's determination. Naruto somewhat learned the basics of swordsmanship in two days; he was a prodigy in his own league. It wasn't perfect but it was good for somebody his age without any help.

Naruto spent the first week learning a style called the **Senkoyo Sanjo **(Invisible Blade). This style was mostly on speed. The user moved so fast that it looked like he was invisible. It needed perfect balance or it would never work. Because Naruto had to have speed to work this style he jumped his weights up from 10 to 20.

Naruto even made three techniques. Naruto had always gotten the worst beatings from men, and he knew that most men were perverts; So he made a technique that no man could resists. He called it the **Oiroke no jutsu **(Sexy technique), it got him out of a lot of jams. It took Naruto a few weeks to complete, but he did it. A few months went by and Naruto's kenjutsu went though the roof, his speed tripled, his weights were now at 40, and his relationship with Tenten had improved a lot, they were almost never apart.

It wasn't long before Naruto created another technique. This technique could go into his taijustu or kenjutsu. It worked by combining nin/gen/tai-jutsu together. The jutsu was like the **Bunshin no jutsu. **It creates illusions of the user continuously before the user attacks. The jutsu was the called **Mako no jutsu **(Mirage technique).

His last jutsu was called **Spirit Gun.** This technique did not require charka, it worked with spirit energy; it took Naruto a long time to learn how to separate his spiritual energy from his charka. The **Spirit Gun **was Naruto's best attack, but it had a draw back. Since you must use spirit energy to make charka, the user's limited when it comes to how many times he can use this attract. The user must also have a very high charka pool. Luckily for Naruto, he had just that. This technique can ether shoot a bullet of spirit energy or a blast of it. Today he was going to show the Hokage two of his techniques, **Mako no jutsu **and the **Spirit Gun.**

0000000000000000

"So Naruto how's the training for you?" The Sandaime asked while walking to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"It's going fine. I even made 3 new jutsus. Do you want to see them?" Naruto said hopping up down.

The Hokage only smiled and said, "Sure."

Naruto ran ahead a few feat away. "Ready Oji-san?!" The Sandaime give a light chuckle and just waved. People who were walking stopped to see what the 'Demon' was doing. Naruto went though 3 handsighs and stopped on the ram. "**Mako no jutsu!" **Naruto started walking back to the Hokage with one of his foxy smiles. People could see image after image that appeared and disappeared. Many people where impressed.

"That's a very good jutsu. I rank it as a C rank jutsu." Sarutobi said with a proud smile.

"Now check this out! Naruto pointed his index finger in the sky. He also put his thumb up until he made his hand look like a gun. A huge crowd gathered around to see what the 'demon brat' was doing. Everybody could feel enormous power coming from the boy. The crowd that gathered was slowly backing away because of the tremendous power. Even the Hokage was backing up.

While Naruto gathered the power everyone was in awe and a little scared. He was wielding all the power with just a finger! Many people came to see and was very impressed at what was happing.

Anbu walked up to the Hokage whose face was in a mix of amazement and fear. "Hokage-sama that's not charka he's using is it?"

The Hokage nodded his head. "Your right. That's not charka."

Naruto put on one of his foxy smiles and said "Your right, this isn't charka. I've learned how to separate my spiritual energy from my charka, so what you're looking at is my spirit energy, and I'm ready to unleash it."

Every ninja was amazed that a 5-year-old child has done something nobody has ever done. '_He's advanced so fast in a short amount of time.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself.

"Here we go!" Everyone was sitting on edge. "**Spirit Gun!"** A blast of light shot out so bright it nearly blinded everyone. The blast went high in the air until it hit a falling star and blew it up. After the blast Naruto dropped to his knees panting.

"N-Naruto that's incredible." Sarutobi said out of shock. '_Interesting. He has a small case of charka depletion. Since charka are made up of spirit energy and physical energy, when Naruto is using his spirit energy it causes an unbalance in his charka. The more spirit energy he uses the more charka he use.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself. "Naruto I'm ranking that jutsu an S rank. I see that jutsu is a little taxing." Naruto only nodded letting his eyelids drop.

Before Naruto blacked out he heard one thing he always wanted to hear. It…was cheering. He heard things like 'Way to go' and 'Good Job.' Naruto blacked out with a smile on his face.

0000000000000000

It had been a only a few days since he showed the Hokage his original jutsu and all ready some of the glares had lessened and he even had a small fan club Today Naruto was going to see the Hokage, he really needed more jutsus. He wasn't really in a good mood today. First he fell out of his bed this morning, then he realized his shower didn't work and had to take a shower at a waterfall, but the worst part was that he had run out of ramen.

**Flashback**

"NO MY RAMEN!!" He nearly destroyed his whole apartment for one bowl of ramen. Naruto was on the floor clutching an empty bowl to his chest sobbing. The sobbing didn't last long though as he went in search of his best friend, Gama-chan. When Naruto found his purse he was sadden because nothing was in it. All Naruto could do was cry at that moment. "**Noooooooooooooooo!!"**

**End flashback**

After Naruto got some fish from the bay he went in search for the Hokage. He didn't really want to go though all the glares so he went though the park. He found many kids his age. He saw a fat boy with swirls on his cheeks. He also saw a very lazy boy who was talking with the fat kid. Then he saw another boy playing with a white dog, but what caught his attention was a brown haired guy with black pants and a white shirt. He had black combat boots and a chain around his neck. The chain had an 'x', it looked like a locket. He was picking on two girls. One of the girls had pink hair with a wide forehead. The other had two white eyes. Now the guy wasn't alone, he had two other guys with him. The shortest of the three had on black pants, blue sandals, and a red shirt. The other guy who was about Naruto's height had dark blue pants, black sandals, and a light blue shirt. Now, he may not know those girls but nobody likes a bully.

"Hey! Leave those girls alone!" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"You got a problem? This is my park and I'm just getting my 'rent'. So back off! Unless you want to make something of it." The guy said with devious smirk.

Naruto, not one to turn down a challenge, stepped up. "Bring it on."

The third guy only smirked and the smallest of the three stepped up. "Kenji let me handle this pipsqueak." The guy said looking at the now known leader.

Kenji smirk got even wider. "Sure Birei but don't take too long. We still need to get owner 'rent'!" Kenji said while looking at the now developing crowd of kids.

Birei looked at the crowd and said, "This is our park if you want to play here we're going to charge rent. If you don't pay… Well lets just say we're from the academy and will make an example of you like I'm about to do to him." With that Birei charged at Naruto pulling a fist back. Naruto blocked the fist and send a powerful kick to Birei stomach. Naruto looked bored as he watched Birei fall face first.

"So who's next?" The crowd was cheering with joy. Kenji was steaming mad.

"Kento kick his ass now!" Kento nodded and pulled out a kunai and slashed wildly at Naruto. Naruto kept dogging his slashes; it was getting harder because of his weights.

'_Man I need to stop him from slashing at me.' _Naruto looked around while keeping himself distant. '_Yeah that could work!' _Naruto thought smirking as he directed Kento to the woods. Kento's arms got tired and started to sweat but unfortunately he threw the kunai directly at Naruto's heart, it connected. Everybody's eyes were wide with absolute horror. Kento was backing up.

"I-I didn't mean to. I…I…I'm sorry!" Kento said with tears in his eyes. Everyone looked at Naruto with fear but that fear went to amazement when Naruto's body puffed in smoke.

"I appreciated your concern but…" Naruto punched the guy in the nose. "Its not needed." Naruto said as Kento's body hit a tree putting him unconscious. Everyone looked at where Naruto was supposed to be and only found a log. The white-eyed girl looked at Naruto and asked "Wh-what d-did you do?" Naruto put on one of his foxy smiles that made most if not all girls blush. "It's called **Kawarimi no jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique). So I was never in any real danger." Naruto said with a sly tone.

Before Naruto knew it he was doubled over in pain. Kenji removed his fist from Naruto stomach with a wicked smirk on his face. "What's your name Blondie? Mine is Kenji Entou, the heir of the Entou Clan."

Naruto got to his feet painfully; "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." Kenji gave a menacing chuckle

"Well Naruto, tell me, why do you fight? You don't even know these girls but your willing to fight on there behalf. Why do you fight for them?" Naruto only smirked at him and said "Nobody likes a bully." before speeding off to fight Kenji.

Three men came out of the shadow to get a better look. One man had blond hair with a ponytail in the back. Another man had black hair with a slight pink at the base. The last man had pale eyes that had the aura of royalty. The three men saw what happened from the beginning and were quite impressed. The three men decided they would wait to see what else he was capable of.

Naruto was in trouble now, '_This guy is faster then the others. I may have to take off my weights but will I be able to.'_ Naruto only had time to disable his wrist weights before Kenji went on the attack. His kicks may not be much but his punches sure as hell are.

Naruto charged with his fist pulled back ready to beat the hell out of Kenji with one punch. Unfortunately, Kenji didn't like that plan very much. Kenji tripped Naruto and sent his knee to Naruto's stomach. Naruto got to his feet quickly and sneered at the guy. '_The guy is good. Oji-san said I was at the average academy level and even higher would be Genin level.' _Kenji laughed at the Naruto mincingly.

"Give it up. I've been training since I was able to walk, you can't beat me." Naruto was in one hell of a jam.

'_Looks like I'll have to use __that_ _move.' _Naruto went though some handseals and shouted "**Bunshin no Jutsu!" **about ten Naruto's appeared out of nowhere and charged Kenji. One of the Naruto's (The real Naruto) started doing head signs.

'_What is he trying to do' _Kenji and the three men thought.

"**Mako no jutsu!" **Now the ten were now twenty and counting.

Kenji was now starting to have second thoughts. '_Damn what did I get myself into?' _Then Naruto's started circling Kenji. Kenji was getting really dizzy, he was so dizzy, he couldn't see the one Naruto behind him forming a tiger seal. The three adults were almost in a state of panic.

'_He's not supposed to be able to do that!' _They thought but oh no he wasn't going to do that. It was something much worse.

"**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!"**(We all know what that means) with that Kenji went flying into a lake feeling a strange mixture of pain and a small bit of pleasure. '_Thank you masked Cyclopes' _Naruto praised.

00000000000000

Naruto brushed himself off looked towards the girls and give them a warm smile. The two girls ran over to Naruto and put him in a bear hug. Naruto left an eyebrows and notice his shirt was getting wet. It was getting uncomfortable. "Hey, come on now why are you crying." Naruto said looking at the two girls.

"A-Are your okay. Your not hurt are you?" The pink haired girl said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, and while the two girls looked at him funny. He put on his foxy smile that made the two girls blushed uncontrollably. "Me hurt. HA! The next Hokage can't get hurt by him." Naruto said watching their faces turn back to their regular hew. "Besides I'm not really worried about my self, I'm just glad you girls are okay." Naruto softly said.

With that Naruto started running towards the tower, but a blond haired girl stopped him,"Hey wait a minute, who are you." Naruto didn't even stop.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage. I would ask for yours but I'm sort of in a hurry…so bye!" Naruto said before he disappeared over the hills.

Nobody ever saw Kenji leave. Kenji looked back over his shoulder and sneered at where Naruto was last seen. "I swear Naruto. I'll get my revenge. I swear it." Kenji said softly thinking nobody heard him, but three people heard him.

The blond haired men, the black and pink haired men and the white-eyed men looked back at where Naruto was last seen. "Naruto Uzumaki, he'll have an interesting life." The white-eyed men said as he looked back at his daughters making friends with the pink haired girl and a blond haired girl.

The other two men looked at there daughters and smiled. "Well have to see how this all plays out won't we Hiashi, Morio."

The blond haired men said to the others. "Yes we will Inoichi. Yes we will."

* * *

That the first chapter. Now I'm going to explain some of things that happening in the story.

The sword Naruto has is called the Gogol Sanjo or 'The Element blade.' Though out of the story Naruto will uncover all five of the elements. The Sword was used by the Forth Hokage at one time but he never learned to use it to it's full potential.

charka Weights are basically weights controlled by charka. The only time Naruto will ever take off his weights are in a battle were he must do his all. Examples: Naruto vs. Gaara.

Kenji Entou is from the Entou clan (original Character). The Entou clan works in speed. They have excellent Taijutsu. Kenji will have powerful role in this story. He will be one of Naruto's enemies.

This is only the start of something great. Please review. Next time: The Academy


	2. The academy

Yo! Like I said in Shikengon, I'll be putting up the old chapters. Why! I just feel that these are better, not only that, I'm a little stuck on the story as well. So the chapters will be basically the same but will have a few changes, thats it though. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! NARUHINA! ALIVE AND KICKING!!!

This is a Naruto crossover

**This is 5 weeks after the academy started**

It's been about a year and a half since the incident in the park. The Hokage decided to send Naruto to the academy but not without warning.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello Naruto sorry if I interrupted you training with Tenshin." The Third said as he smiled at the boy. _

"_It's no problem at all oji-san. So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto said with curious eyes. _

"_Naruto, I've designed to send you to the academy." _

_Naruto had a look of pure joy. "You mean just like Tenten-chan?" he said with a huge smile that was getting bigger. _

"_Just like her." The third said with a smile. _

"_Thanks oji-san, I'll try my best and then I'll be one step closer to being the Hokage." Naruto said with a foxy smile._

"_Naruto, promise me something." The third said with a solemn look. He knew the academy teachers would probably try and limit his growth. Naruto would probably seek attention and fall behind in his schoolwork. That alone would hinder Naruto's growth so right now he had to nip that in the bud. "Promise me that you will try your best in the academy and will not slack off or hold yourself back by any means necessary" The third said with a strict tone in his voice. _

"_Of course oji-san. I have to try my best…that's the only way I'll reach my goal." Naruto said with hard determined eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

The Third couldn't help but chuckled at the memory. He sat back in his chair and glared at the thing every Hokage hated with an intense passion: Paperwork. The old men looked at the clock on the wall. He grinned to himself and place his hat on his head and walking to the door. "I could always walk Naruto-kun to school." Sarutobi said with a melancholy smile.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**At Naruto's apartment complex**_

"NARUTO UZUMAKI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" Tenten said glaring his door. It's been about in a year in a half since they met and Tenten had changed a little. She now wore a dark blue Chinese top with two black stripes going down her left shoulder. She still wore the black pants that she did one year ago, though. She also wore blue sandals and black fingerless gloves. Her hairstyle hadn't changed a bit. She still wore the two buns in hair and she still had her love for weapons and also had improved a lot in her aim.

The door opened to see a sleepy Naruto rubbing his eyes. "Ten-chan what is it." Naruto said getting the sleep from his eyes.

"Naruto you baka wake up! We're going to be late for your first day at school!" with that said Naruto was wide-awake. Faster then anyone could say "Hokage" Naruto ran back into the house, washed up, put some clothes on and got his gear and ran back outside.

"Come on Panda-chan, stop standing around, we got to get to school!" Naruto said as a vain popped out of Tenten's forehead because of the nickname.

Before she could tell him off a puff of smoke interrupted her. When the smoke cleared the Third was left smiling. "Hello Naruto-kun. It's time for school." The third said kindly.

"What are you doing here oji-san?" Naruto asked as Tenten smacked him upside the head.

"Be more respectful Naruto-kun. I'm sorry Hokage-sama." The third waved off her apology and walked them to school.

_**At the Ninja Academy**_

Naruto and the Third dropped off Tenten at her classroom and walked to another classroom. The Third asked Naruto to wait outside so he could talk to the teacher.

0000000000000000000000000000

Iruka was having a nice school year. He wore the standard Chunin outfit. He was teaching manly promising students. He looked around the room eying his students. He laid his eyes on the laziest person he has ever seen. He's name is Shikamaru Nara. The next person that was sitting beside him was a very um-plump child named Choji Akimichi. Next was a loud boy with a dog on his head.

The boy was sitting next to another boy with shades and an over coat covering his body. The boy with the dog is named Kiba Inuzuka and the boy with the shades is named Shino Aburame. Next was a girl who looked around shyly. She had white with a hint of lavender eyes. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga the Hyuuga heiress. There were two girls, one with long pink hair and another with blond hair. The two girls are named Sakura Harano and Ino Yamanaka.

The two were chatting happily together. (They've only been in school for 5 weeks. I don't think the 'Power of love' can happen that fast.) Next was a simi-brooding kid named Sasuke Uchiha.

His start of the year was great, he even got a visit from the Hokage. WAIT THE HOKAGE! '_What could this mean' _Iruka thought to himself.

"Hokage-sama, how are you. Class this is the Third Hokage, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leafs." Iruka said as the echo of sounds moved around the class. "I'm fine Iruka. I have a new student for you." The Third said with a smile. He went to the door and opened it to reveal the boy to the class.

A boy with sun kissed hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to flow forever. He wore a black sandals and black baggy pants. He wore a dark blue skintight shirt that showed his developing muscles that were coming in nicely. He wore a black shirt over the muscle shirt. Naruto's hair went down to his cheeks that barely covered the whiskers scares.

Iruka's eyes widen and the smile that was once there turned into a scowl. His perfect start of the year just flown right out of the windows.

0000000000000000000000000000

The third looked at Naruto and gave a warm smile. "Ok, Iruka I leave this in your hands. Naruto remember your promise." The Third said as he puffed out of the classroom. Naruto turned his attention to Iruka but wished he didn't because of the glare he was getting. "Naruto you will sit in the far back." Iruka said with venom in his voice. Naruto nodded not wanting to anger the man any further.

Before he could take a single step Kiba started shouting. "Hey I know you. You're the guy who helped Hinata and Sakura." The two girls looked up in stock, then blushed. Actually most if not all the girls had a blush on their face. Even Sasuke stared at Naruto with wonder. He wasn't there to see it but he heard about it. Iruka cleared his throat before anything got started. "That's enough. Take a seat Naruto." Naruto nodded and went to his seat. "Ok class today we are going to talk about the Fourth Hokage. Now who can tell us about the Fourth Hokage? Naruto you first." Iruka said with a smirk. Not expecting him to know anything, but was he sadly mistaken.

"The Fourth Hokage, known as _Konoha no Kīroi Senkō._ A brave ninja responsible for killing the demon fox, Kyūubi no Yōkō." Iruka's eye twitched that went unnoticed. Naruto paused as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "He is said to be the greatest ninja that ever came out of Konoha. He was a student of Jiraiya. He was the sensei of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. The Fourth created several techniques like the Hiraishin no Jutsu and the Rasengan." Naruto uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes as he put on one of his foxy smiles that made all the girls blushed.

"Did I leave anything out Iruka-sensei?" Iruka and the class couldn't believe it, someone who just showed up out of nowhere just told everyone about the Fourth Hokage in a couple of minutes. Iruka was speechless. He then smiled at the blond. He grew a little respect towards him. "Naruto Uzumaki eh. You'll be interesting to watch. For now I will give you chance." Iruka whispered to himself as he tried to get control of his class.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Time Skip. Lunch Time**_

It was lunchtime for Naruto. Lunch time is always in the training ground and right now Naruto isn't having lunch he's actually well…sleeping. But that doesn't keep anyone from talking about him.

**With the girls.**

"I can't believe Naruto-kun is so smart. Did you see how he answered all those questions?" Sakura said to a group of girls.

"I know and he is so cute. I wonder how strong he is?" Ino said as she looked at the blond sleeping.

"So who do you think would win in a fight against Sasuke or Naruto" One girl said to the group.

"Who knows? Hey what's Hinata doing?" Sakura said to the group.

**With the boys**

"That Naruto kid is one big showoff!" Kiba yelled for a group of boys.

"I don't know why you're being so troublesome about this. So he's smart, what's the big deal?" Shikamaru said a he stared at the clouds.

"Yah he seems cool." Choji said finishing his bag of chips.

"Whatever. Hey where's Sasuke going? "Kiba said as he watched Sasuke leave.

**With Naruto**

"Achoo!!" Naruto said as he fell from the tree. "Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata said running over to him.

"Hehe I fine Hinata-chan." Naruto said rubbing the bruise of his head.

"Y-you r-remember m-my name." Hinata said wide eyes.

"Of course. How could I forget a face like yours." Naruto said putting on one of his foxy smiles as he watch Hinata glow an unearthly red.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki right." Sasuke said walking up to the duo.

"Ya I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said turning his head very fox like.

Sasuke looked at him with arrogates and said "Fight me" Everybody ran to the two boys as soon as that was said. Soon it was a huge crowd all around Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata being forgotten shyly left the two. Naruto rose to his feet, his eyes showing endless determination. He put on a foxy smirk that somehow made Sasuke nervous. '_He reminds me of father.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata even felt it to. _He fells different then before. He fells sort of like father but…but its different. Father is cold but he fills warm.' _Hinata thought to herself.

The truth of the matter is that Kyuubi changed Naruto's aura to that of royalty. With Naruto's charka combining with the demon inside of him, he was bound to get some features of the beast. "Sure but I would like to know the name to whom I'll be fighting." Naruto asked the boy

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said as he jumped back and got into the Uchiha fighting style. Naruto jumped back as well and got into a ready position.

"Ready?" Sasuke said with excitement, but at that time Iruka came and told everyone to come back in.

"We'll finish this later." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Naruto only nodded as he said, "I look forward to it."

000000000000000000000000000000000

The day went by and everybody got to know Naruto Uzumaki and what he can do.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok class since we talked about what charka is, lets start to bring it out." Iruka said with a smile. "All I want you to do is cover yourself in a thin layer of charka and hold it. Your grade will be how far you can make your charka cover you. This will also be the first step for your first new jutsu." Iruka said as the students lined up. Iruka wasn't really expecting much. _

_The concept was to start at the feet and work the way up to the head. This technique works on bring out the charka and controlling it. Many of the students only got to the waist, well the males did the females got to the knees seeing how little charka that most female ninja's have. _(I mean no disrespect to any females)

_Shino and Sasuke were the only ones to get their charka to their chest. Now the only one to complete the exercise was none other then Naruto. It amazed and scared Iruka at how strong he's becoming at such a young age._(Remember Naruto is ready know the academy jutsu so it was easy for him.)

**Naruto's turn**

"_Ok Naruto your next." Iruka said with a half real, half fake smile. Naruto only nodded as he went to the front. A lot of people were now focused on the blond. "Ready Naruto." Naruto nodded and made a ram seal. Iruka was surprised that a wave of charka started whipping around the young blond. _(Think of Naruto bringing out the Kyuubi's charka against Neji.)

_The charka started to flow around him until it wrapped around him completely. Everyone was in awe. He did it in one try in a couple of seconds. With that one move everyone including Sasuke grew a little bit more respect towards the blond._

_**Flashback end**_

Through out the day Naruto got a little popular, especially with the girls.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was walking down the hall to his next class when he heard someone giggle behind him. Naruto looked back and only saw a empty hallway. He turned back around and kept on walking down the hall. All of a sudden Naruto's sixth sense went off. Going with his instances he turned around to face twenty girls, which he noticed was in his class. _

_He could recognize Ino and Sakura. "Um hi girls. What are you doing following me?" Naruto said as they all developed a devilish gin. One girl held up a flag that said _'_**The foxy club.'**_ _Naruto's six sense screamed at him to do one thing: _"_**RUN! RUN LIKE HELL!"**__Naruto did just that but that didn't mean the girls just sat idly by, so thus started the chase. Since that moment a new game was made. That all girls loved to play with Naruto even though Naruto didn't like it. It was called __**The Fox Hut.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Now it's the end of the day and its what everybody's been waiting for, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki. The entire school heard about the fight and came to see. "Naruto!" Tenten shouted to him as she came running up to him. "Naruto are you really going to go fight a Uchiha?!"Tenten asked, ignoring the glare she was getting from the female population.

"Of course Tenten. I don't run from people who challenge me." Naruto said with a smile, but that smile soon died away as he saw the look on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! PICKING A FIGHT ON THE FIRST DAY!" Tenten yelled puffing out her cheeks, and turned away from the pouting blond. "You never change do you. All ways picking fights!" Tenten yelled at her pouting friend.

"Oh come on Ten-chan don't be like that." Naruto pleaded

Tenten just snorted and beginning to walk away, but before she left she said one last thing "You better win or you won't get your reward." Tenten said playfully that was noticed to the blond. Unknown to any, one weasel masked ANBU off to see the fight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ready Sasuke?" Naruto said with a foxy smirk. Sasuke didn't answer instead he charged. Sasuke threw a punch to Naruto's face but Naruto blocked the punched to the jaw. Before Sasuke could regain his balance, Naruto stuck a knee to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke tried to kick Naruto, but Naruto tripped Sasuke and before he hit the ground he was shot into the air with a powerful kick to his back.

"Sasuke give up you can't win against me." Naruto said as his eyes went from warm and concerning to cold and hard.

Sasuke rolled over and glared at Naruto and said "No deal." Sasuke stood up slowly and made five hand seals. "Naruto…lets finish this with one move." Sasuke said taking a breath. Naruto only nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated. A faint blue glow surround Naruto as he heard Sasuke's voice shouted "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

A massive fireball shot out of Sasuke's mouth going to Naruto. '_Damn! I need more time.'_ Naruto thought as he felt the heat coming closer." '_NOW!'_ Naruto's eyes snapped open as he jumped back, seeing the ball of fire close up. He formed his hand to look like a gun and took aim at the fireball. "Ok take this **Spirit Gun!**" The blue glow that surround Naruto went to his index finger until it was a small ball of light, then like a cannon shot a ball of light right at the fireball.

The fireball fought for victory over the blast of light. Sparks were flying as the two fought. On the sidelines everyone was glued to the fight, it was so intense. In a flash of light their was and explosion of fire. Sasuke covered his eyes as the light rushed over him. He didn't expect Naruto to come running out of the fire and kick Sasuke in the face. Sasuke gained some footing and sent a volley of punches at Naruto. Naruto got hit a few times but always counter by throwing a kick to Sasuke side. They jumped apart and glared at each other. The tension in the air was thick. The tension was finally broken when Naruto started to chuckle. "Your pretty good. I may have to bring _that_ jutsu on you. Sasuke...you are about to face my most powerful jutsu! So I hope your ready!" Not wanting to find out what the jutsu does Sasuke raced forward. Naruto smirked and said, **"****Ōdama Rei"****(Great Spirit)**

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he sow Naruto's charka turn red and cover him making his body red as well.(A/D No he is not using the Kyuubi's charka_) 'What is that?'_ Sasuke thought waiting for something to happen. When nothing happen Sasuke smirked and said, "Thats your most powerful jutsu? Nothing happen except for you turning red. What a joke." Sasuke not misses a beat ran forward pulled his left fist back and sent it in a hook straight at Naruto's face, only for Sasuke to hit nothing but air.

"No way!" Sasuke said as he saw that he missed "How? Where did he go!" Sasuke said looking around for the blond, only to feel a bone shattering punch to the face, sending him at least 20 feet away.

**With the Students**

Everybody looked at the match in shock. They could see Naruto right behind Sasuke ready to end the match. "Naruto-kun. I've never seen you move that fast before. What was that jutsu?" Tenten thought to herself as she watched her friend fight. _'Naruto-kun...when did you get so strong' _

With The ANBU watching the fight he stood their watching the fight in wonder. _'Interesting. I can't copy those attacks that Naruto are using with my Sharingan. It seems this jutsu Naruto is using right now multiples his speed and strength. Not only that but its also doubling his charka as well. This...is a powerful jutsu, one that should make others worry.' _The boy thought to himself.

**Back with Naruto and the fight**

For the first time Sasuke was to scared to move. That punch was strong, the strongest he ever felt thought out the fight. "Good fight Sasuke. This was a very good match, but I'm going to have to end it now." Naruto said as he disappeared from view. Naruto then reappeared standing next to Sasuke with a kunai to his neck. Sasuke was confused, all he could say was "Huh?" Sasuke turned and looked at him wide eyes.

Naruto was breathing deeply as if he just ran around the village one hundred times. "I. (Pant).. win. (Pant)" Naruto said as his reddish charka fell from his body. Sasuke could tell that the jutsu took a lot out of Naruto since he was drenched in sweat. Naruto dropped the kunai as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Sasuke watched as he sat down next to Naruto. After a few minuets Naruto tiredly rose to his feet but unfortunately fell painful back to the ground as Tenten talked him into a bear hug.

"Naruto you did it! I'm so proud of you. Now here's your reward."

Tenten Kissing Naruto full on the lips. "EWWW! TENTEN! NASTY!! You probably gave me cootys didn't you!" Naruto said pointing an accused finger at Tenten but was still blushing up a storm. Tenten put on an innocent face. Naruto sore he saw a halo over her head and someone singing.

"What ever do you mean Foxy-kun" Tenten said putting on a slick smile but before Naruto could answer a voice called out to him. Naruto looked over to the now standing Sasuke.

There was a man with and weasel mask standing beside him. Naruto held out a hand and said "Good match I had to bring out the big guns to stop you." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled as well and grabbed his hand. "Thanks. It really was a good match."

"You think you can teach me that fire jutsu you used?" Naruto asked with a hopeful tone.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before allowing himself to smile. "Only if you teach me a jutsu."

Naruto nodded and was about to say something if the forgotten Anbu didn't say anything. "Naruto that last jutsu you used. I wouldn't plan on using that attack in battle a lot once you become a ninja. From what I can see it takes a lot out of you." Naruto nodded as he agreed with the ANBU. "Sasuke it's time to go. Naruto-kun can stop by to teach you whenever he's ready." The two nodded and went on there on way.

"Naruto," Tenten said from behind him grabbing his hand. "That really was a good match. Lets go home" Naruto only nodded and walked off.

The man walking with Sasuke took of his mask to revile and adult Sasuke. "Sasuke," The man said looking down upon Sasuke. "Good job in the fight."

Sasuke smiled happily before saying "Thanks aniki." Itachi only smiled at his brother and continued to walk down the path.

_**Academy after hours**_

"Kenji-kun what wrong." A white haired chunin said looking at the brunet.

"I came wondering if you can give me some information about somebody here Mizuki-sensei." Kenji said looking at the white haired man.

"Really, and who might that be." Mizuki said having a weird look in his eye.

Kenji only chuckled and said "Naruto Uzumaki" As soon as Mizuki heard that he smiled but it wasn't a friendly smile, it was more like an I'm-going-to-kill-you-smile.

"Why would you want to know about him?" Kenji grew a smile that was almost identical to Mizuki's.

"Because…I want to kill him." Mizuki's smile only grew wider at that remark and said

"My boy have you ever heard of a man named Orochimaru?" Things were about to get worse for our hero even if he's ready or not

_**The jutsu used**_

**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu: A large fireball exhaled from the mouth.**

**Spirit Gun: Naruto concentrates his spirit energy in to his index finger and releases it as a weapon.**

**Ōdama Rei: **When Naruto uses this, he's basically a walking food pill. His spirit energy increases along with his physical ability. It also acts as a barrier that can disrupt attacks but can't fully stop them. Unfortunately this jutsu works just like a food pill and can easily tire out Naruto given time.

Stay tuned for more Ja ne. Remember read and review.


	3. Gaining Power!

Yo! I'm a little behind in my other stories. Sorry, but hey at least I got something down right. Now lets begin the story!

Naruto is now 8 years old

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

"Alright Sasuke its time to die" I said as I charged at Sasuke. I just got done killing the entire clan. Now I was chasing Sasuke, once I killed him I would be the only Uchiha alive.

I already put Sasuke within my newly founded **Tsukuyomi**, and was about to go for the kill but unfortunately and inconvenience has got in the way of my plan. That inconvenience was non other then Naruto Uzumaki. No matter I'll get rid of him as well.

**Normal POV**

"Itachi why?" Naruto said with pain in his voice. He blocked Itachi's strike with the Gogyō sanjo. Sasuke snapped out of the genjutsu because Itachi lost his focus as soon as Naruto attacked him. Sasuke looked at Naruto and backed up out of fear he was still very weak because of he genjutsu so he didn't get to far.

"N-naruto what are you doing here." Sasuke said trembling in fear, "Saving your sorry ass." Naruto said never taking his eyes off Itachi. "You fool you can't take on Itachi he'll kill you! We need to run!" Sasuke yelled to his friend. Ever since Naruto's and his fight that happen three years ago, they become very good friends almost like brothers. Naruto also became good friends with Itachi. It pains him that he has to fight Itachi like this.

"And run where Sasuke. Itachi is stronger, faster, and smarter and has way more experience then we do. If we run he'll catch us." Naruto eyes never leaving off of Itachi's. Sasuke only sat there as if he just gave into his fate. "So what do we do Naruto." Sasuke said looking at the ground. Naruto flinched at the tone Sasuke spook. He never imagination Sasuke to just give up.

"What you can do is find the Hokage or some Anbu. I'll stay and buy you some time." Naruto said to Sasuke in a solemn tone. Sasuke just looked at Naruto in disbelieve. '_What. You fool you can't take him!'_

"What do you mean go? Your coming with me right!" Sasuke said hoping that his ears were deceiving him. "No Sasuke I will buy you some time. Go with out me." Naruto said in a calm tone, but Sasuke was not leaving his best friend behind. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'LL **DIE**!" Sasuke yelled to his friend trying to make him understand. "Go Sasuke." Naruto said in the same tone as before. Sasuke tried once more but was silence with a glare from Naruto. Sasuke could see he was shocked by something he sow but didn't question it. He turn and ran trying to find help. '_Don't die Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

When Sasuke was out of site Naruto unconsciously sent a killer intent, which had Itachi shiver under it, but it soon stopped when he stared into Itachi's eyes. His eyes held no emotion what so ever. It was as if he's eyes had died. "Naruto-kun why are you here." Itachi said, tone just as dead as his eyes. "Something didn't really fell right in the air so I came over." Naruto said with his eyes as cold as a blizzard. It was a little disturbing to see a boy who was as Innocent as a newborn baby turn into a cold soldier that wouldn't hesitate to kill you in a matter of seconds.

"You do understand the foolishness of your actions right. You will die." Itachi said in the same calm tone. "That's funny because I don't fell like I'm going to die." Itachi smirked at the responds. "Do you actually believe you can beat me?" Naruto put his left foot and turned it sides way, his other foot was behind him turn it side ways. Naruto pointed the hilt of the sword towards Itachi as the blade was pointed be hind him. "I don't have to beat you," Naruto said getting ready for and attack. "All I have to do is stall for time." With that Naruto lunched at Itachi.

"**Serpent Strike!" **Naruto said as he attacked Itachi with a powerful swing at his legs. Unfortunately Itachi dodged the strike "Nice try Naruto but I have long since master this style along time ago." Itachi said as he parried all of Naruto's strikes with no effort at all. What he did not know is that Naruto was unconsciously pumping a small amount of charka in to the blade. "Oh yeah take this "**Ragging Lion!" **Naruto said as he started slashing at Itachi with incredible speed. If anyone were looking at Naruto, they would think he was just wildly swinging the sword. Unfortunately, he parried all of Naruto's attacks and reversed them back on to Naruto, Stabbing Naruto in his left arm and right leg. Naruto was forced to go down on one knee. '_Damnit I couldn't even touch him.' _"Give up Naruto I'm a master of this sword style. You can't win and now," Itachi said as he brought his sword over his head. "You die." Itachi said as he swung down his sword upon the fallen hero.

Time stopped for Naruto, he sow his life flash before his eyes and basically it was pitiful, but that was until he gotten friends. The past three years Naruto has trained and played with his friends. '_No! I'm not going to die like this!' _Naruto thought as Naruto got out of the way as Itachi's sword hit the ground. Itachi looked to the side and Naruto stood there with red eyes that were silted down the middle. '_Somehow he tapped into the fox's charka and gave him a little energy boost.'_ Itachi thought to himself. "I won't let you." Naruto whispered as a sneer started forming on his face. "I won't let you take what I worked for." Naruto said charging at Itachi. "You're not taking my friends away!" Naruto said as he jumped into the air. "Take this **Dance of the crescent moon**!" Naruto yelled in furry as he multiplied into three and attacked Itachi. Itachi countered the attacks with a few well-placed shadow clones. The real Naruto was only able to cut a lock of Itachi's hair before a sering pain erupted though Naruto.

"NARUTO!" A voice yelled out to Naruto as his vision was covered with darkness. Before he lost his hearing and succumbed to the wonderful world of darkness he heard one thing from Itachi. "He was a fool to challenge me. What a pathetic swordsman." Itachi said as he removed the blade from Naruto's stomach. Naruto would have loved to have seen his face as the side of Itachi's forehead started to bleed. "Nani what happen he missed?" Itachi said in shock. "You're fool Itachi, that blade that Naruto welds is the Gogyō sanjo." A man with the dog mask said with anger laced in his voice. "So what? The Gogyō sanjo can only control the five elements. " Itachi said not really getting it. "The Gogyō sanjo is one of the most powerful blade in all of existents. While it is true that the blade can control the five elements, the blade has another power, it's called the **Kenatsu** (Sword pressure).

"What!?" Itachi said as his armor started to be cut into little piece. "What's going on!?" Itachi said in shock. '_What the? Naruto never touched me. So how did my armor break.'_

"What's happening to him?" Sasuke said as he watched his brother get cuts all over his body. "The Kenatsu is a powerful attack of the Gogyō sanjo. It allows the user to attack the enemy without making physical contact. It seems that even if Itachi parried all of Naruto's attacks it didn't really matter." The man with the dog mask said. Itachi was bleeding heavily and probably wouldn't last if he lost any more blood. '_I need to escape. It seems I underestimated you Naruto, but will see each other again.'_ Itachi thought as he disappeared from the site as Anbu started to chase after him. Sasuke was going to go to but decided against it and went to Naruto's side. "Well he be ok?" Sasuke asked the man with the dog mask. The man gave no reply but and order went to his troops to take him to the hospital. Sasuke looked sadly at his best friend. _'Damnit! I couldn't do anything! I couldn't help Naruto, my parents or myself. I'm sorry I failed you Naruto.'_

**At the hospital **

Sasuke sat in the empty seat next to Naruto's bed. '_I promise I will protect you.'_ Sasuke promised to himself as he stared at Naruto's sleeping body. Three other people were in the room also. One was a crying woman with pink hair she was holding her daughter who was crying as well. A man with pink hair comforts the child also. The other person was the Hokage. The three people in the room were Naruto's adopted mother and father Hana Haruno and Morio Haruno. Her daughter who is by her mother's side was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's adopted little sister. Now before you start asking questions like: does Naruto live with them the answer is no. Naruto isn't allowed to live at the Haruno's residents on Naruto's request. He said it would be dangerous if he were allowed to live there, since so many people want to kill him. "How is he Hokage-sama?" Hana asked the old man. The Hokage took a puff from his pipe and said "He should be find he's been though worse but I can't say the same about his mental ability. He already had a hard time trusting people he may never trust anyone again." The man said looking sadly at Naruto.

**Five days later**

'_Wha? Where am I?'_ Naruto said as he open his eyes to looked at a white ceiling. '_Oh great I'm in the hospital.'_ Naruto tried to get up but he just couldn't. He looked down at Sakura as she laid her head on his chest. Naruto could tell she was having a bad dream as she was mumbling in her sleep. "**Aniki **(Big brother) no don't die…I need you…don't leave me" Sakura said in her sleep. Naruto looked around the room and sow many flowers and Sasuke a sleep on a chair and his mom and dad were asleep on a couch. Naruto decided he would relive Sakura of her nightmare. "Sakura wake up." Naruto said shaking her gently. Sakura opened her emerald green eyes to stare into two light baby blue eyes. It took her a few seconds to figure out who eyes they were and before Naruto could even prepare himself she gloomed him into a giant bear hug. "NARUTO! YOUR OK! **OKAA-SAN **(Mother), **OTOO-SAN **(Father), SASUKE-KUN WAKE UP!" The three opened there eyes to be look at a crying Sakura and a blue Naruto. "Sakura let go of Naruto so he can breath." Hana said with a small smile. Sakura reluctantly let go of him. She didn't really didn't want to. Naruto was very important to her. Whenever someone picked on her, Naruto would always make the bad people run away.

"Naru-chan how do you fill." Hana said with a smile. Naruto returned the smile and said, "Fine but if you don't mind I would like to speak with Sasuke alone please." Naruto said with a smile. The three nodded and left the room. As soon as they left the room Naruto's face went into a complete 180 and went from a happy go lucky kid to a child who has experience two much shit in his life. Sasuke was the only one he felt safe around to lower his mask. Not that he didn't trust his mom and dad it's that there new to him so he hasn't really gotten used to them yet.

"How long was I out Sasuke." Naruto said with sadness laced in his voice. Sasuke only sighed and said "Five days. I never left your side." Naruto nodded as his way of thanks and looked at him with sadness. "I can't believe there all gone." Naruto said in a low tone. The Uchiha's were like family to Naruto, now that they're all dead. Naruto is felling a new rage inside of him. Sasuke felt the same thing and decide to talk to Naruto about it. "I'm going to kill him. I will no longer be called his brother I will kill him." Sasuke said in rage but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder making him look at him. Naruto's face was very solemn and his voice wasn't that far away from it ether. "Sasuke I know that your angry but we can not make killing Itachi our whole life. The Uchiha's where like a family to me so I fell a little of the same pain you do but if we go along to what Itachi wanted we would be no better then him." Naruto said calming Sasuke down.

"Well what do we do then?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto. "We train but we go on as always." To Sasuke that meant moving on as like Itachi never did anything wrong. So when Naruto said that he misunderstood what he meant. "YOU WANT ME TO FORGET MY PARENTS!" Sasuke said in anger as he looked at his friend. Naruto just shake his head and said, "We will never forget them. They will always be with you. What I'm telling you to do is to put the past behind you for now. Well kill Itachi when the time is right but that time will come later not now." Naruto said in a wise tone that made Sasuke think. It was a minute before Sasuke spoke again. "Hai. I understand." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eye and said, "Sasuke...show me." Sasuke looked confused at Naruto. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke said never taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "When I came into the fight I notice that something was strange about the way your charka moved. When I finally looked into your eyes I found out what it was." Naruto said closing his eyes. "What did you see?" Sasuke said not getting anything Naruto is trying to say to him. "You don't even relied that during that whole exchange with you and Itachi that you had your Sharingan the whole time." Naruto said seeing Sasuke's shocked face. "Are you serous!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Naruto nodded lighting the mood. They started talking about training and techniques when the Sakura, Hana and Morio and came in with the Hokage.

"How do you fell Naruto?" The old men said with a smile. Naruto only smiled back and said "I'm as good as new," Naruto's face soon adopted a serious look to it. "Hokage-sama I would like permission to leave the village for awhile." Naruto said shocking every one. "Naruto I know that you're mad about Itachi but there is no reason for you to leave the village." The third said with a wise tone. Naruto looked into the eyes of the third and said "NO! My fight with him…he was just playing with me. He mocked my honor of my blade and swordsman skills. For that he will pay." Naruto said with a look that said I-going-to-have-my-way-and-you-can't-stop-me. The third looked clear into his eyes and knew that he wasn't kidding. His honor of a swordsman depended on it. This is a code that no swordsman breaks unless they are asking to go to there grave. Naruto will fight Itachi, his honor depended on it.

The third sigh and asked, "What you will be doing if I let you go. Are you going after Itachi?" Naruto shook his head no and said, "He knew my style of swordsmanship. I want to go away and make my own and I can't do that here. I'll return in four years time." Naruto told the old man. Hana just stood there not knowing what to do. She loves Naruto from the bottom of her heart but she doesn't want him to leave. Morio just stood there with understanding look in his eyes.

"Alright Naruto you may go but you have to be careful on your journey. Even though you have already learn all of what I want to teach you, this journey will teach you there are a lot of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded and said sure. "Now wait just a minute Naruto. Don't I have a say in this. Naruto is still my son." Hana said glaring at the two. She looked at Naruto and asked if he really wanted to go. She may have asked that but in her mind she was pleading with him not to.

"Sorry okaa-san but I have to go." Hana only sighed and said ok. Just in that moment the doors to his room swung open standing there were three girls. The three girls didn't waste a single second, as soon as they sow Naruto was awake they latched on to him and didn't let go. Two girls had their arms around his neck. "Naruto-kun are you alright," Tenten said in his left ear. "Yeah I was worried." Ino said in his right ear.

Ino has always had a crush on Naruto ever since he rescued Sakura and the other girls. He was kind, strong, gentle, and he always meant what he said. To her he was perfect.

"I'm find Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. I'm also glad that Hinata-chan came to visit me to.

Hinata came into Naruto's life when her father had caught her training with him. Hiashi really didn't mind his daughter hanging out with him so he let there training continue. Naruto got Hinata to come out of her shell and be bolder. He also got her to stop stuttering. Even though she has stopped stuttering to Naruto she still is as shy as ever and doesn't like to be the center of attention.

Just like Ino and Tenten the girl was snuggling into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto I'm glad you are alright but now I have to go back to my office. I'll see you later." The third said as he walked out the door.

The whole day Naruto played with his friends. When the girls heard that he was leaving they were heart-broken. They tried to reason with him on to staying, Tenten went as far as to bring out the only jutsu she knew: puppy eye no jutsu. Having Sakura as a little sister you tin to become immune to it. Today would be the day Naruto spent time with his family, even Sasuke spent time with them.

**The Next Day**

The day nobody will forget, the departure of Naruto Uzumaki. It seems not even the gods wanted him to go as the clouds above cried to him. No matter how much the group didn't want him to go they knew it was for the best.

As Naruto walked down the path he looked at the people who showed up to see him off.

The first one he sow was the third showed up with a sad smile, he carried a small scroll that was marked kenjutsu. "Naruto this is a very old kenjutsu style I want you to have it." Naruto smiled at the old man and gave him a hug.

Next was the Haruno's family (Not including Naruto of course) All had tears in there eyes as they had to watch the blond leave. Naruto gave them all a hug before turning to Sakura. "I want you to keep training don't let Ino beat you." Sakura only nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ino was trying to calm herself down as much as she can, but was failing.

Hinata doing the same thing as she sobbed into her Father's stomach.

Tenten was the worst of them all as she ran over to Naruto and rapped him in a hug. She cried into his chest. "Naruto-kun please don't go. I need you." Tenten said as she cried into his chest. Naruto just gave her a hug and rubbed her back. "Panda-chan please don't cry. I'll be back. I promise. You know I don't go back on my word that my nindo, my ninja way." He said as he put on his foxy smile. That out burst got every one smiling, hell even the rain cleared up. '_Amazing. Just saying that brought hope to us. You'll make a fine Hokage someday.' The third thought to himself._

"Sasuke take care of everyone when I'm gone. Remember there not just my family, there now yours too." Naruto putting on his foxy smile once more. The sun came out and hit Naruto's smile, it was like he could light up anything with that smile. Sasuke only nodded and gave a small smile to his friend. "You better not die while you're away or I'll go down to hell and bring your ass back." Sasuke said as his smile getting wider. Naruto only nodded and walked out of the gates listening to all of the goodbyes he heard trying to saver the moment. Naruto made a hand seal and pushed more charka into his weights putting them up to 280 pounds. He then looked back and gave every body a smile before he went running into the woods to the mountains. '_I'll be back some day don't worry everyone I'll be back. Sasuke take care.' _This was Naruto's last thought before he disappeared from view.

**Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks since he left and Naruto has been pushing himself to his limit. He mad it past the leaf border a few days ago. He's now somewhere in mist territory. Naruto had his weights up to 300 with a bolder on his back doing 500 horizontal swings. If that's not pushing it I don't know what is.

_'I have to become strong. My pride depends on it!!' _Naruto thought as he heard someone behind him. When he turned behind him he noticed that two people were looking at him. One of the two people was a girl with black hair. The girl wore a blue komodo. She had two senbons in her fist ready to throw if necessary. The other person was a guy. He wore a jonin vest with a skin-tight black suit under the vest. He wore regular jonin pants. He had white bandages over his mouth.

"What are you doing out here kid, don't you know that you could get hurt with a sword like that?" The man said with a mocking tone. Naruto glared tiredly at the man. The girl had a passive look on her face but he could see she had a small bit of concern for him. "Who are you and what do you want? I hardly doubt you came just to say hello." Naruto said while panting. His earlier activities were now just taking a toll on him. The girl walked slowly up as she eyed Naruto. "We wish you no harm, but I must implore you to leave all of your belongings. If you do so we won't hurt you." The girl said never changing her tone. Naruto bit his lip trying to find a way out of this. Naruto knew that he was not getting out of this unscratched so he drew back his charka from his weights. If he was going to fight he was going to win._'I'll have to go all out to win this.' _

His mind was working overdrive, since he knew that these people were not ordinary. "This is a waste of time! Haku kill him and lets be on our way!" The girl named Haku nodded as she bowed to Naruto. "I'm sorry for the pain your about to receive." Haku in blinding speed sent two senbon needles at vital points in Naruto's body. Naruto gasped as his body disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a log.

The man looked at the boy knowing where he is by his charka. _'I figured as much. He has some ninja training.'_

Naruto stood behind a tree trying to get a hold of his charka. Even drawing his charka back from his weights still left him almost on empty. _'Damn I'm almost out of charka.'_ Naruto lifted up his figure as a small blue ball appeared on the tip. _'I can only do one spirit gun. Thats it. I better make it count.'_ Naruto thought as he clutched his sword tighter.

**With Haku**

Haku was looking around knowing what needs to be done. _'I have the advantage. He is tired from his workout from before. Not only that I can use my Kekkei Genkai.'__**(Blood Limit)**_

She was broken out of her shock as a pair of kunais landed right near her feet. She looked at them not seeing anything that could damage her as they are. _'Strange, I was expecting a paper bomb but nothing. Is his aim that bad?' _Haku thought. "HAKU WATCH IT!!" The man yelled as she turned her head to see Naruto swinging his blade, ready to cut her in half. She could only watch in slow motion as she closed her eyes, frozen in fear.

She didn't feel any pain and that was weird to her. She opened her eyes to see the man protecting her. "Z-Zabuza-san." Haku said in shock as she never expected hi to do this. "I can see you have a little experience. You could have killed my student at anytime with that move of yours." Zabuza said as he kicked Naruto into a tree.

Naruto couldn't move, with all of his training, and the fight, he had nothing left to give. Naruto's stubbornness kicked in as he pushed his body trying everything he can. "Kid, join me. I can make you stronger. Join me and make my dream complete. Become my tool." Zabuza said as he sow Naruto trying to get up."No! I...will never.....join...you. I have my own...dream! Hokage....is my dream! I will achieve it too!" Naruto said as Zabuza slammed his foot onto the boy's back. "You fool. I offer you a chance to get stronger and you throw it back into my face. Your not very smart are you?" Zabuza said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair while he tried to left his head. "Stop." Naruto whispered as Zabuza laughed at Naruto. "You Hokage! Yeah right, if you can't beat me then you'll never be Hokage." Haku frowned at Zabuza's harsh words. "Stop!" Naruto said showing his cold blue eyes. His eyes started to leak a little bit of killer intent but Zabuza shook it off liked it was nothing. Naruto in a fit of rage tossed Zabuza's foot off of his back. He took hold of his sword and with power he didn't know he had nearly slashed Zabuza's side. Zabuza kicked Naruto away and into another tree.

Zabuza smirked at the kid, but as soon as Zabuza took a step he felt a blinding pain coming from his side. "Zabuza-san! Your bleeding!" Haku yelled shocking Zabuza. _'But his attack never connected.'_ He looked at Naruto as he laid motionless. Zabuza looked at Naruto's sword. _'It couldn't be....Goyo Sanjo!? Where did he get a blade like this?' _Zabuza thought as he picked up Naruto's dōtanuki and began to walk off. "Haku where done here." Haku nodded but not after sending a pity look to Naruto. Just before Zabuza was out of sight he heard somebody behind him. "Where do you thing your going with Goyo?" Zabuza turned around to see Naruto's up on his feet. _'How? He should be unconscious by now!' _

All of sudden Zabuza felt a like his heart dropped. He felt so heavy like he had a two ton rock on his back. "What..is...this?" Zabuza said as it took all of his will power to not go to his knees. Haku was on her hands in knees in pure fright. She had experience killer intent but this...this isn't killer intent.

Naruto was walking slowly as a dark blue flame like substance surrounded him. His blood dripped from his forehead. His blond hair swaying in the breeze, his eyes...not showing any emotion but still cold as a winter storm. His pupil seemed to have turned to slits but his eyes were still blue.

Zabuza was a little confused as to why he couldn't move. _'Damnit! I will not be defeated!' _ Zabuza shouted in his mind. He took all of his will power to move but he still couldn't left his sword. "Give me my blade." Naruto said surprising Zabuza as he was to distracted to sense where Naruto was. Naruto with surprising speed took the forgotten blade right out of Zabuza's hand. _'How did he...!?' _

The look in Naruto's eyes didn't change as a bright blue ball started to swirl on Naruto's index finger. "Now Be gone...**Spirit Gun**." In a flash of blinding light and Zabuza was blown into a tree, or what was thought as Zabuza. The Zabuza that was blown into a tree slowly dripped away until their was nothing but water. Zabuza appeared behind him and chopped him in the back of his neck. Naruto's legs finally gave out as he slammed into the ground.

Zabuza looked at the kid with a thoughtful look on his face. "Haku!" Zabuza said snapping Haku out of her daze. She shakily went over to Zabuza and stared at the motionless blond. "Zabuza-san, are you ok?" Haku asked as she got a grunt from her master. Zabuza was still staring at Naruto with a critical eye. _'What was that last attack? I didn't since any charka coming off that attack. It was colder, much...violent. What the hell is that.' _

"Haku! Come along and grab the kid. I'm training him whether he likes it or not." Zabuza said walking off. Haku smiled at Naruto as she picked him up. She notice that he held tightly onto the sword. Well Naruto-kun, it seems that Zabuza likes you. Maybe you can become another precious person of mine.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**4 Years later In Konoha**

Four years passed in Konoha and everything returned to normal. When the people heard about Naruto leaving most were overjoyed but the people who respected Naruto were sad. The girls were so sad that they locked themselves inside there room for a week. Sakura got over it much faster then the others. She insisted she would get much stronger so the next time she see him again she could stand up on her own and not depend on others. Ino was the next. She went on with her life with the help of Sakura. Even though she still likes Naruto, she knows crying about it won't solve any of it. Which got Hinata and Tenten out of their rooms.

After Naruto left Sasuke was a little more open but only to Sakura and the rest of the girls. Why you say well it's because of what Naruto said before he left. '_Sasake take care of everyone when I'm gone. Remember there not just my family there yours too.'_ Ever since that day Sasuke worked hard to protect the family he has.

Hinata got more serous with her training and almost mastered the **Jūken**(Gentle Fist) She still has a long way to go before she can fully master it. The council still tries to claim that she's week and have her removed as the clan's heiress but with her father by her side she stop all of the insults.

Tenten is now a Genin of team 9 or further known as team Guy. Right now she is in the office of the third Hokage. "HELLO LORD HOKAGE HOW ARE YOU ON SUCH A YOUTHFUL DAY." Guy Might said. Just looking at Guy ones would say he is completely lost his mine. He wore the ugliest green jumpsuit that ever lived. On top of the jumpsuit was a zipped down jonin flack jacket. He wore his headband like a belt. He has very large eyebrows and wore his hair that resembles a bowl.

The third only gave a small smile and said, "I'm fine Guy I assume you all accomplished your mission." Guy nodded but was interrupted by another team that walked into the door.

"Ah Misaki-kun how are you. Did your team accomplished the mission." Misaki is the sensei of Kenji, Birei and Kento. Kento wore Grey plain shirt with black lose pants. He also wore blue shinobi saddles; he wore his headband like a belt much like Guy.

Bireri where's a dark blue shirt with and 'X' right above the heart. He also wears dark blue shinobi pants with black sandals; He wore his headband like a bandanna.

Kenji where's a black lose fitting short-sleeved shirt. He also where's dark blue tight pants, with black combat boots with red trimmers. He wore his headband on his forehead.

"Yes Hokage-sama Tora has been found. Are my students done for the day?" The third nodded and said, " Of course you and team Guy may leave." The group nodded and headed though the door only to stop when the door opened to revile a young boy.

He was at average height and very muscular for a boy his age. Just by looking at him you could tell he was about 12 to 13 years old. The third could sense a lot of charka from the boy probably around high chunin level. The boy wore black sandals, and black jonin pants that had bandages around his ankles. (Think of the Forth Hokage's pants but darker.) He also had a fishnet shirt. He wore a black muscle shirt over the fishnet shirt. The boy had bright blond hair that was short as it only covered his forehead. (Think of when Naruto returned from his 3-year training trip with Jaraiya) The boy had strange markings on his face that looked like whisker marks. What had them was a powerful aura coming from the boy's sword that was strapped to his right hip.

In all honesty the boy was hot and will probably have more fan girls then the Uchiha. The third gave a chuckle and said, "Long time no see…Naruto-kun." The people's eyes in the room were widen at that. Naruto gave a foxy smile that was actually bigger then what it used to be and said "Glad to be back Oji-san" The third grinned at that remark. '_It's been a long time since he called me that.' _

"NARUTO-KUN MY ETERNAL RIVIAL! YOU HAVE RETERNED!!" (I will explain later.) Lee said in happiness as he gave Naruto a hug. Lee was like a mini Guy without the flack jacket. "Lee put me down." Naruto said trying to escape from the hug. Lee put him down only to be rapped into another hug with his shirt getting wet.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…your back. Your back!" A voice said as the person cried on his chest. Naruto looked down to see a girl crying hard into his chest. It took Naruto a minuet to figure out who she was but when he did he put on a soft smile. (Everybody is wearing the same thing in part one of the series. So I'm not going to explain them any more.)

"Ah. Its good to see you to…Tenten-chan." Naruto said with a warm smile. Tenten put biggest smile anyone ever seen. " I'm glade your back Naruto. Come on lets get some ramen!" Tenten shouted as she started to drag Naruto out of the office. "Hold on a minuet Tenten. I have to tell Naruto something." The third said while he puts on a serous front. "Naruto you may be to late to take the test if you run there so I'll go with you ok." Naruto nodded as the old man put his hand on Naruto's head. "Tenten I assume you want to come to." She nodded as the Third puffed away with Naruto and Tenten. Nobody saw Kenji and Tenten's brooding teammate leave. One was heading home while the other one went to the academy

**Out side of the academy**

Sasuke was standing around with the Haroun family. Over the years they provided him just like a family would. They were like his family in a way. Sasuke sighed to himself as he thought about his best friend. '_I wound where Naruto is. He's missing the test.' _There were almost done with the test. They were having a tournament. Iruka decided to make the test more challenging the usual. This year there were an old amount of students since Naruto left. So he was going to have to fight one of the instructors that always let him win. He could only sigh as he's name was called.

"Sasuke Uchiha since there is an odd amount of students participating in the exams you will fight Mizuki." Mizuki stepped up and got into a fighting position, but before they could start the match three people appeared in the middle of Sasuke and Mizuki. "Hokage-sama what do we owe the pleasure of your company." Iruka said with a smile.

Sarutobi returned the smile and put a hand on Naruto's head. People were so shocked they didn't even notice the two children. Sakura, her parents, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and many other people's eyes widened as the recognize the blond. "I would like to welcome back Naruto Uzumaki."

Adults eyes were widened with shock and anger, most kids had a smile as they remembered the blond. Almost all the girls (Except Sakura) had hearts in their eyes. Whispers erupted around the blond. He heard comments like _(The Demon's back) (Oh my god Naruto-kun back.) (It's back) (He's gotten so HOT!). _Naruto paid no mind to them and walked over to Sasuke. He could tell most of them were on edge as he stopped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke could only smile as he looked at his best friend. "Long time no see Naruto what took you." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said "I was doing some last minute training. Lost track of time I was supposed to be back two weeks ago but…you know." Sasuke could only shake his head as the third walked over to the two.

"Ok Naruto good luck. You'll be fighting with Sasuke." The two smirked at the match up. Iruka looked at Naruto and started to explain the test. "Naruto the main purpose of this test is that you must show what you learned about combat. We have to see if you can survive in the ninja world.

You can win the battle but you could lose and you could lose the battle but you could win. Remember that. Also if you can make a strategy that involves Henge it will be extra credit if not it will not be counted." That confused the two greatly and anyone else that wasn't shinobis.

Tenten walked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto looked at her with confusion plastered all over his face. "What was that for Tenten-chan." Tenten gave a warm smile and said " For luck Naruto-kun. For luck." She said as she winked at him loving that his face was covered in a small blush. She was also loving the way people were giving her jealous looks. She walked away to where the Hokage which was standing next to the Harunos.

"Ready to lose Naruto" Sasuke said confident smirk. Naruto only gave a boastful laugh and said "The entire time I known you, you have never defeated me. What makes you thinks you can do it now." Naruto said playfully.

**On the side lines**

"Tenten how dare you kiss Naruto-kun" Ino said trying to strangle the girl but she was to fast for her. "Was wrong Ino-_chan _jealous?" Tenten said with a mocking smirk. This only cause to infuriate her even more.

"Now Ino-chan calm down and lets watch the match." Inoichi said trying to defuse the situation. Ino only huffed and sent a death glare at the girl. Hinata was using all of her will power not to do the same. Hiashi sow this and let a smirk crossed his face. '_Less see how strong you have gotten.' _Sarutobi thought to himself as he watches the fight.

**Back on the side lines**

"**Sasuke Uchiha Vs Naruto Uzumaki"**

Sasuke put on his impassive face as Naruto put on his cold emotionless face

"**Hajime!"**

Sasuke made the first move as he threw a punch at Naruto's face but it was caught by one of Naruto's hands. Sasuke though a kick at Naruto ribs. Naruto caught the kick with his last usable hands. Sasuke taken the advantage of Naruto not of the use of his last hand to through a punch a Naruto's face forcing Naruto to let go of Sasuke and jump back to gain some distance.

Sasuke came at an instant throwing a furry of punches and kicks at the blond. Sasuke was getting kind of pissed because he couldn't land a single hit on him. To be honest Naruto's body was on autopilot. He was thinking about the true purpose of the test and a strategy to beat Sasuke. Sasuke was a lot faster then he was last time he saw him. His tiajutsu has also improved. It was getting hard to think.

'_All right Naruto think, think. What's the purpose of the test? You can win the battle but you could lose and you could lose the battle but you could win._ _What the hell does that mean. Aright what else did he say?_ _The main purpose of this test is that you must show what you learned about combat. We have to see if you can survive in the ninja world. Wait a minute I get it. He wants to test us in combat and what we learned in the time we were at the academy. If we can't produce what we learned in a spar there's no way we could survive in the ninja world. I have a plain.'_

Naruto jumped a ways back away from Sasuke and stared at him with a smirk. "Figure it out yet Naruto." Naruto just nodded his headed and said "It time we stop playing around huh" Naruto didn't wait for an answer he pointed an opened palm at Sasuke. Next thing Sasuke knew was a blinding pain coming form his stomach and he was rolling across the ground. When he came to a stop and looked at Naruto confused. Gone was the smirk and was replaced by an emotionless face. His eyes were once again hard and cold that leaked a little bit of killer intent.

Sasuke felt the killer intent but shook it off and glared at the blond. "W-what the hell was that?" Sasuke gasped out. "The pain was intense. It was like somebody stabbed a kunai though my charka system" Everybody winced at that. "In a since…that's exactly what it does."

**At the sidelines**

"NANI!" All of the Shinobi gasped out. The third nearly choked his pipe that remark. "No way how is that possible." Tenten said wide-eyed. Hiashi was for the first time in years smiling.'_Just think of the possibilities if I get those to together. She'll be happy, the elders will be happy the clan will get stronger, and I'll be happy. Less paperwork makes Hiashi a very happy man.'_Hiashi thought to himself as a chibi of himself started dancing around in his head.

**Back to the fight**

"Naruto that's insane. Hows that possible." Sasuke asked in the confusion. Naruto only gave a sigh. He never liked explaining his moves. "Sorry Sasuke but you no I don't like explaining my jutsu. So lets continued on with the fight." Naruto said getting back into his fighting stance. "Can I at just know the name of the attack?" Sasuke said stalling a little and trying to learn more about the attack. Naruto didn't hesitate to answer, "It's called the **Spirit Shuriken**."

Sasuke nodded and rushed Naruto. He though a punch at Naruto's head only for his fist to pass though Naruto. '_Bunshin!'_ Sasuke thought as He sow Naruto's fist coming right for his jaw.

As he was about to land a hit on Sasuke his hand passed right though him just like what he did to Sasuke. '_Damn copycat.' _Naruto looked behind him to see multiple Shuriken heading right towards him. Naruto picked up a stone and though it at Sasuke that land behind him. As the shuriken stabbed him in the chest. He puffed into smock only to leave behind a log. '_Why did he throw a stone at me on less…Oh shit!'_ Sasuke turned around only to be greeted by a powerful punch to the jaw.

Sasuke flue a few feet back and looked like he just got hit with a truck. "What's wrong Sasuke, can't handle a little old punch." Sasuke looked at him like at him like he lost his mine. '_If he calls that a week punch I hate to fight him when his serous.' _Sasuke said as a sweat dropped appeared on the back of his head.

"Ok Naruto lets take this up a notch!" Sasuke and made a few hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Naruto sow the ball of fire and got away, in doing so he made his own hand seals and produced two small hand size fireballs that rested in his hands. "_**Katon: Hos enden no jutsu**__!" _Naruto said as he flung one of the hand held fireballs at Sasuke. While in the air the fireballs grew until it was the size of a large bolder. Caught of guard by that, he barley got the hell out of the way. Naruto tossed the other ball at Sasuke causing Sasuke to jump back in shock. Sasuke had no choice but to roll out of the way. Naruto didn't waste anytime to dash towards Sasuke. _'His speed could be classified as at around mid chunin to high chunin.' _The third thought as he watched the match.

Naruto didn't hesitate into a gun like ark and formed a small ball on top of his index finger. When Sasuke came to a stop he found Naruto right in front of him with the infamous technique the **Spirit Gun**.

Iruka looked at the situation and decided to end the match. He remembered the first time he sow the attack. It was so fearsome. It made him wonder how a young boy could produce such an attack.

"**Shousha Naruto Uzumaki!"**

Naruto canceled the attack and helped Sasuke up. "Nice fight Sasuke, but did you have to copy my strategy." Sasuke smirked at the pouting Naruto. "I'm a Uchiha. What do you expect?" His smirked got even wider as he sow Naruto glare at him. When they finally got back to their group they were greeted with smiles. Tenten, a blushing Hinata and Ino gave Naruto a hug as Sakura gave Sasuke a hug. Hana Haruno and Morio Haruno gave their son a hug. Well more like Hana did Morio just gave him a pat on the head.

Iruka explained the point of the test, which received many shocked looks. He called out the name that passed. Thankfully not everyone failed. Only twenty-eight passed. The ones who passed got their headbands and walked away. Sasuke wore their headbands like normal, while the others wore there in their hair, like a belt, or around their necks. Naruto decided not to were his headband until the orientation.

"Well Naruto I have to get back to work. I'm proud of you my boy. You got so much stronger. You created two jutsu that really impressed me. You've gotten a lot stronger."

You Sasuke put on one heck of a show. You also became quite powerful over the years. You should fell proud."

"Good day Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, everyone." With that he puffed away. Before anyone could say anything to Naruto he was already down the street leaving behind a puddle of drool while screaming "RAAAAAAAMEEEEEN!" Everyone sweat dropped at that display. They could only sigh as they thought the same thing '_Same old Naruto.'_

"Wait up Naruto!" Sakura yelled as they chased down Naruto.

* * *

**In an Unknown Place**

"Are we doing it tonight." Mizuki said a crossed his shoulder. "Yes." Kenji said looking at Naruto leave. "Tonight he will die. Tell everyone who's participating in the elimination of Naruto Uzumaki." Kenji said walking away. Mizuki could only give an insane smile as he thought 'Tonight the fox dies.'

* * *

(I'm truly lazy so I cited this from wikipedia.)

**Tsukuyomi:** Tsukuyomi to transport them to an illusionary world where days amount to mere seconds in the real world. Because Itachi is in control of this world, he can torture an opponent in any way imaginable, leaving them crippled and in a state of mental collapse.

Kenatsu: Kenatsu or Sword pressure is the basic attack of Gogyō sanjo. This ability to cut an enemy without making physical contact.

**Jūken:** The Gentle Fist style aims to damage the body's charka circulatory system making the use of charka useless.

**Spirit Shuriken:** A technique that produces small bolts of spirit energy that can cut though and push the charka right out of the enemy.

**Dance of the crescent moon:** The user makes three shadow clones going into a random direction confusing the opponent leavening him open for an attack.

_**My Own Jutsu**_

**Katon: Hos enden no jutsu:** This is a more advance version of the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **Once thrown it grows to how much charka someone puts into it. If someone puts a large amount of charka into it would be the size of a large bolder to a mountain.


	4. The Birth of the fox

Yo! I'm a little behind in my other stories. Sorry, but hey at least I got something down right. Now lets begin the story!

Naruto is now 8 years old

* * *

Chapter: The birth of the fox

The group finally caught up with Naruto and were awed and disgusted at what they saw. Fourteen empty discarded ramen bowls lay at the edge of the counter while Naruto sat there with a huge smile on his face rubbing his belly.

"Ah men its been a long time since I had your cooking Ayame. That was good." Naruto said making Ayame blush and making the old man smile widely. The old man gave a chuckle and said "I wouldn't put it pass her she's been practicing just for you" "otosan!!" Ayame yelled as her blush increased. The old man gave a humble laugh as he went back to work leaving her to glare at his back.

When they finally got over the number of bowls he has eaten, they took a seat next to Naruto. Sakura sat to his right, Sasuke sat to his left, Hinata sat next to Sakura while Tenten sat next to Sasuke and Ino sat at the end.

"Naruto-kun that was a good match you and Sasuke-kun had but how did you get so strong?" Hinata said with a blush. She may have been able to get rid of her stuttering but her blush was to stay. Unknown to her Naruto though she was very cute when she blushes.

0000000000000000000000

"Yeah that fire jutsu and that shuriken thing were kind of cool." Sasuke said really interested at how strong he is. Naruto has always been Sasuke's rival and best friend. He's always there for him in his dark moments. Even though he was a little envious of Naruto getting so strong he knew that Naruto would always have his back and teach him things when he really needed it.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun aren't the only ones who got stronger me and Sakura have been practicing really hard to show you what we got." Ino said with a confident smirk Sakura copied the smirk and said " The pig's right aniki I've made a few jutsus while you were a way." Sakura said giving large smile as Ino lost her smile. "Who are you calling a pig forehead!" Ino said gaining a vain on her forehead.

Naruto sighed in content. He missed this. He loved traveling but he also loved his friends more. He couldn't help but laugh at his friends. Soon enough he had the whole stand laughing.

'Its great to be home.'

000000000000000000000000

**In a dark room**

"Kill the demon"

"Kill the demon" were what many were chanting. Mizuki stepped up a few stairs and looked at the crowd below him. "My fellow people. We came here for one reason. TO KILL THE DEMON!" Mizuki shouted to the cheering crowd. "The person who will led you will be Kenji Entou. He has a personal vendetta with the demon." Mizuki stepped to the side while Kenji stepped up. He looked out at the people and put on a deadly smirk and said, "Tonight is the day that Naruto Uzumaki, The container of the Kyuubi will die."

**Three Hours after Naruto's get-together**

It was about five-o-clock in the afternoon. We find our hero giving his sister a piggyback ride. When they were younger Naruto used to give her rides every time they were together. That was her favorite time of day. Naruto never really liked her to be with him after hours. He would always get attacked at night. He feared for her safety.

One thing Sakura will never understand is Naruto's pain. To her, he was someone you can always believe in. Naruto put his heart first before himself. It scared her when he did that. She remembered when he was six years old she followed him after hours.

**Flashback**

A six-year-old Naruto just got done 'walking' Sakura home. He was on guard as soon as he got on the road. He all ready notice he was being followed, which made him, increases his pace. To bad for Naruto he wasn't watching where he was going as he bumped into a large shady guy with three of his friends. All of three smelled of sake. "Well well well, lookey what we have here boys. It's the demon. Why don't we teach it some respect?" Said one of the goons as they advance and started to beat on him.

Sakura wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was scared. She really wanted to know why he didn't like her with him after dark. So she followed him. '_Is this why he doesn't want me out with him after dark. Why doesn't he fight back? I don't understand.' _Sakura couldn't just watch this she had to do something.

00000000000000000000000

"ANIKI PLEASE FIGHT BACK!!" Sakura yelled as she ran to help her brother. The man looked at her putting back on there sick grin. Naruto saw this and active his Mako no jutsu as one of them were about to backhand her. Sakura saw the hand but didn't have time to stop. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain. It never came. She looked up to see her brother was holding her bridal style. She couldn't see his eyes because of his hair but see could tell he was mad but not just at the men but at her as well.

"Sakura" He said with a little venom laced in his voice that cause her to cringe. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I have to take out some trash." Naruto said with anger laced in his voice.

"Yeah right brat well kill you for saying that!" The leader yelled as he charged at but met a spirit infused fist that sent him flying into his friends throwing them into a building. Sakura legs gave way as she watches in her brother take care of the 'bad guys'. When she finally got good look at him she notice he didn't have a single injury.

A few minutes later Naruto was giving Sakura a piggyback ride back home. "Aniki. I'm sorry." Sakura said laying her head on Naruto's soft hair. Naruto gave a sigh and told her it was ok. Something was bugging her though. "Aniki if you could do that all along why didn't you? Why did you let them bet you up?" Naruto looked up at her and said, "Because if I did nothing would change. I would be know better then them if I did." '_Not to mention the council would have me killed for it.'_

0000000000000000000000000000

"I still don't understand Aniki. If I were as strong I would have…" Naruto stopped her before she got to finish. "Sakura, in life one must know when to fight and when to not to fight." Naruto said with a board expression. Sakura just laid her head back onto Naruto fur-like hair and said "I still don't get it aniki." Naruto just gave a sigh as he kept walking down the darkening path. "You will one day Sakura. You will one day."

**Flashback end**

To this day she still doesn't understand what he meant. Nevertheless she's still happy about her brother being back home. Before they reached home an ANBU teleported in front of Naruto and Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage has a message for you. "_Naruto you have showed the power to advance to the next level in your shinobi career. You have one task." _The ANBU handed him an envelope. "_Your instructions are inside of the envelope. __**DO NOT **__SHOW ANYONE WHATS INSIDE OF THE ENVELOPE. That is all._" With that the ANBU disappeared. Naruto stared at the letter for some time till he open the letter.

Uzumaki Naruto your mission requires stealth, and determination. Your mission is to try to get by the ANBU undetected. If you are spotted they will ether try to kill you or they will try to bring you to me. Do not get caught. The next stage of the mission is to 'steal' the forbidden scroll. The last thing you need to do is go to a selected place at the bottom of the scroll and learn one jutsu from scroll. You have until we find you Good luck.

000000000000000000000000

Naruto closed the scroll as Sakura got off of him. She looked at Naruto with stars in her eyes. "_**Sugoi!**_ _**(Amazing) **_You just graduated and they want turn you into a Chunin." Sakura said with stars in her eyes. Naruto didn't say anything he just stared at the letter not believing one thing.'_How. I just turned into a genin. The Hokage wouldn't do that. Even though I am strong I don't even come close to have enough experience. Some thing not right here.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto turned to Sakura and said "Gomen Sakura but I have to get ready for my mission." Naruto said putting on fake excitement in his voice.

Sakura only smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and ran off to tell Ino. As soon as she was out of sight Naruto lost all of the excitement that was on his face and in his voice. Naruto started to make his way to the Uchiha district to ask for some help. Never did cross his mind to go cheek back on Sakura as of this second she was getting Kidd napped.

0000000000000000

**Later on at some point of the night**

"Mizuki-dono we have finished apprehending Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Iken. All are currently unconscious." A jonin said with a smirk. Mizuki out did his smirk with an even better one filled with hatred. "Good everything is all set for my little plan. To bad you have to miss it." Mizuki said looking at the jonin. The jonin only nodded and said, "Yes. If the Hokage wouldn't alert all of available ninjas to look for the beast, I would be with you all." The jonin gave a sigh and walked away but not before giving another smirk, "Good luck." Mizuki only nodded and started to prepare for the nights events.

**Somewhere off in the forest**

Naruto fell on the ground panting he just got done finishing four new jutsu. Sasuke stood there shocked. _'How much charka does Naruto has. There is no way he complete four jutsu in the time spans of three hours. You always seem to amaze me Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sat down next to the blond.

"Man I'm tired." Naruto said out loud. Sasuke went though his pouch and brought out a tiny brown pill. "Here." Sasuke said giving the blond the pill. Naruto studied the pill before eating it. As soon as he was done he felt his charka slowly return to him. "Do you really think this is a trap." Sasuke said staring at the sky. "Yeah. Normally I wouldn't have told you but I don't really think this is a normal ambush. I think they might do something extreme." Sasuke only nodded and said, "I just hope the girls don't find out. They would never stop yelling at me for never talking you out of this." Naruto and Sasuke gave a small chuckle and enjoyed the silence.

Sasuke missed this. When Naruto went away he always had his mask on. The only time he could ever take down his mask was with Naruto that's when he felt safe. For four years he had to keep his mask up. It was a relief when he finally got to take his mask down.

All of sudden Naruto jumped up and starred at a pair of trees. Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow up, "What, what is it Naruto." Naruto swung his head at Sasuke as he said one thing that put Sasuke on alert. "Sasuke hide!" Sasuke didn't wasted anytime as he flung himself into a patch of trees. Not a moment to soon as Iruka came flying out of the trees.

00000000000000000000000

"N-A-R-U-T-O!!" Iruka yelled activating his **Bighead no jutsu **with a huge vain pulsing in his head Naruto only smiled and gave a smile laugh. "Found you Iruka-sensei." Iruka gained another ever growing vain on his head. "No you _**idiot I found YOU!!**_"Enlarging his head quite a bit all most intimidating Naruto. Sasuke could only smirk at his friends predicament _'my, my that the biggest __I've__ ever seen'_ His amusement didn't last long as shurikens rain down on the two.

Iruka and Naruto seemed to evade the shurikens much to the disappointment of the attacker. "Iruka so good to see you." Mizuki said dressed in his battle attire. He wore jonin pants with his chunin vest. He wore his hitae-ate like a bandanna. There were three fumma shurikens on his back.

"What's is going on." Mizuki could only smirk at the confuse look on Iruka's face. "Its quite simple really. I lured this **demon** here to kill it. You being here is only a bonus. I tricked him to steel the forbidden scroll for me. "With that in my possession I would be unstoppable." Mizuki loved the look on Iruka's face. His face was full of negative emotions like hurt, betrayal, confusion, and anger. The look on Naruto's face rally pissed him off. There were no emotions on his face. Not a single one. Sasuke only nodded in understanding _'Naruto was right it was an ambush.'_

"You're a fool Mizuki." Iruka said with a snarl. Mizuki only gave and evil laugh as he stared at Naruto. Naruto was on full alert as soon as he saw Mizuki smile at him. "Naruto if you give me the scroll I'll tell you why you're always mistreated in the village." Naruto and Iruka's eyes widen at that statement. _'Oh no!'_ Iruka thought to himself as he saw Naruto started thinking about it. "No Mizuki don't! You mustiest tell him." Iruka pleaded. "What is it" Not really paying attention to anything else but Mizuki. Muziki's smirk only got wider. "They hate you for a very simple reason." Mizuki said in a calm and cool tone. "Don't tell him!!" Iruka said throwing shurikens at Mizuki which he dogged with ease and sent a few of his own at Iruka. Iruka grunted in pain as the shurikens sunk into his body. (The same place they were at in the anime.)

"And that reason is…" Mizuki took a dramatic pause that hung on everybody's heart. "You are the Kyuubi no Yoko! Everyone hates you! Your noting but a bad memory to the villagers. They hate you for J_UST BEING ALIVE! _YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS,YOUR FAMILY _PROBALY HATES _YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU'RE BELOVED SENSEI OVER THERE!!"Mizuki said taking enjoyment as the 'demon' fell to his knees sobbing."Naruto don't believe him you're not the fox!"Iruka pleading to the boy as his voice when on deaths ear. _'Naruto' _Sasuke said as he looked at the blond from behind the tree.

_'It makes sense now! The looks, the hate. Am I really the Kyuubi?' _Naruto thought to himself as tears started to form into his eyes.

Never in his life would he ever think he would see what he's seeing now. Naruto was crying with the look of defeat and devastation that made Sasuke's heart wrench. He never wanted to see this on his best friends face. He wanted to jump down there and kick the shit out of Mizuki but his body wouldn't move.

"Naruto."Iruka called out sadly as he watched his favorite student go though the pain _'I'm so sorry Naruto I always wanted to protect you from this. Please forgive me.'_

_0000000000000000000000000_

"Now Naruto you__**DIE**_**!**_"Mizuki said as he flung one of his fumma shurikens at Naruto. Naruto didn't know what to do. Did he want to die, he didn't know. He just stood there. _'Should I die?'_

'_Move. MOVE! MOVIE DAMN IT!!' _Sasuke yelled in his mind about his body and Naruto. It took all of his willpower to jump and try to push the blond out of the way. "NARUTO GET DOWN!!" Iruka and Sasuke yelled in unison. Naruto did just that as he heard a grunt of pain. He looked up to see Sasuke laying over him with Iruka standing over him with the shuriken in his back. "You _**idiot."**_Sasuke said with a sneer on his face. How could you even think about dieing? Did you even think about Sakura or any other the girls." Naruto's eyes widen. He forgot all about his sister. Would they really miss him if they found out he was Kyuubi. "Naruto."Iruka said in a whisper. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at him in wonder as he explained how him and Naruto were alike.

"Naruto you are not the Kyuubi you are only its container please… remember that." Iruka said as he passed out. Naruto didn't say anything as he watched Iruka slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto's bangs were shadowing his eyes as Sasuke leered at Mizuki with absolute hatred. "Naruto let me handle him." Sasuke growled at Naruto. "No." Naruto said slowly lifting up his head. "He's **mine**." Finally with his head raise they could see his eyes. His eyes sent a cold rush down Mizuki and Sasuke spine. His eyes were cold. It was like you were looking at Death itself. It was so cold that Mizuki jumped back at lest ten yards away. He was shivering uncontrollably. His body told him to run but his pride wouldn't let him.

Mizuki could only look on in fear as he tried to move. _'This feeling...so intense. I can't move a muscle.' _Mizuki could only look on in fear as Naruto started to walk slowly to the chunin. "On my travels, there was a rumor going around the Shinobi Nations. A boy around 11 was said to be the successor of Zabuza, The devil hidden in the mist. He was called the weeping ghost of the mist. He was called that because of the way he could disappear and reappear and kill you in an instant. Not only that but by the way It was like you were fighting three opponents at once." Naruto said not changing his tone of voice. Naruto's eyes seemed to change as it took on unearthly look. Naruto's blue eyes started to glow in the dark. Naruto took hold of his sword as he glared at Mizuki. "Wait! Why is he called the Weeping Ghost!" Mizuki yelled as he tried to gain back his composer.

Naruto chuckled as a smirk came to his face. "Every opponent he faced he would always shed a tear of regret for their loss. No matter what they've done. And I....am that boy and..." Naruto said as he took in a deep breath.

"Mizuki you will pay for what you did to Iruka-sensei with your life." Naruto in a rugged tone that made the two cringe in fear. Naruto drew his sword and went into a stance that Sasuke has never seen in his life. Both of his knees were bent, his left arm drawn back and his right extended forward. The _Gogyō sanjo _rested in his left hand and lay on the tips of the fingers of his right hand on the blade near its tip.

"**Gatotsu: Ichiki!" **(Fang Thrust: First Stance) Naruto yelled as he sprint forward planning on stabbing the bastard. Mizuki was amazed at his speed. _'What is this! It looks like there are 4 of him at once! He's faster then when he fought Sasuke.'_ Mizuki barley dogged the blade by sidestepping but didn't count on getting hit in the neck by the blunt side of the sword tossing the crazed chunin into a tree.

Sasuke was awed and scared at the intent to kill coming off Naruto. "Naruto…what have you been doing these past four years." Sasuke whispered into the wind. "This is ingenious! He's using the **Mako no jutsu** (Mirage technique) to confuse his opponent and make them doubt their next move." Sasuke said looking on in awe. _Naruto...you always know how to go up a level in skill. When you first showed me the jutsu and offered me to learn it, I turned it down because I thought it was week. Now I see that you took the jutsu me, Sakura,a and the girls never thought possible. Naruto...you really are a genus.' Sasuke thought as he watched in awe.\_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

**Back with Naruto**

Mizuki really didn't count on this. 'Damn that hurt. If I even want a chance to beat him I better transform.'

When the dust disappeared he was confused at what he saw. A giant orange tiger with striped going the side of his body "You wont win when I'm in this form. This form doubled speed and power, there's no way you can win." Mizuki said with total confidence in his voice he barley got out of the away from an attack from Naruto. He was able to jump over the attack. "Ha you will never kill…" He never finished that sentence as Naruto's sword was sticking out of his chest. He never saw Naruto direct his blade into the air. "**Gatotsu: Sanshiki!" **(Fang Thrust: Third Stance) Naruto letting the blood flow onto his shirt was covered in blood.

Sasuke was shock Naruto dominated the fight from the beginning. _'Amazing that style was so effective and precise.'_

Mizuki was on the ground letting the grass soak up his blood. Naruto walked over to him and looked him in the eye. The coldness and pressure that was unbearable before lessens and Mizuki could see the pain and tears in his eyes. "Curse you," He said with blood flowing from his mouth. "This was his plan he knew I would die." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said. "What do you mean?" Mizuki with some difficulty turned his head to Naruto and said. "I was a pawn he never expected me to kill you. Curse him. Naruto you better hurry if you want to safe your sister and girlfriends. He has them now." Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

Naruto gripped the dieing chunin by his vest and yelled, "Where are they!!" Mizuki told them exactly what he wanted to know as Naruto sped for the place that held his friends. Sasuke was right behind him. He too wanted was worried about them.

"Damn it! I should have finished walking her home. I'm such a baka." Naruto said berating himself. "It wasn't your fault you had no idea what he was planning. Its not your fault." Sasuke yelled at his friend trying to calm him down. "They'll be ok." Sasuke said reassuring. Naruto took a deep sigh and said, "Your right, I need to calm down, but lets hurry." Naruto said gaining more speed. Sasuke only nodded keeping up with him easily.

When they arrived they were in a wide-open field. "There they are!" Naruto shouted as he ran to Sakura. The girls were bound and had tape over there mouths. Sakura and the girls opened their eyes to stare at Naruto's worried filled face. (They were still unconscious) Naruto took the tape off of their mouth as they gasped for breath. "Naruto Mizuki said that he was a pawned right? So if this wasn't his plan who was its." Sasuke asked in curiosity. "That would be me," A voice said from behind.

'_This voice! I know this voice ' _Naruto thought to himself as he turned around to see the very person he fought seven years ago. "Kenji Entou" Kenji could only smirk as he stared at Naruto with a huge ass mob behind him.

* * *

Well thats it hoped you liked it when my computer is a lot better I'll explain more about Naruto and why hes more mature Ja na.

Naruto's eyes: There will be a lot of times when Naruto's eyes change from Loving sky blue, to cold blue, to Mystic gold, to Demonic red. Have you ever heard of the eyes are a window in your soul or something like that. Thats what he's eyes represent, deep emotions. As to what they mean I'll let you figure that out.

Naruto and Sasuke: Sasuke looks up to Naruto in a big brother way. He sees Naruto as a rival and a person to always to protect. There will be no Yaoi not now, not ever.


	5. The Birth of the fox part 2

**Yo whats up everybody? I'm kind of stuck on two storys so I'm getting this done till I think on what to do next. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Naruto it's been a long time" Kenji said with a wicked smile on his face. "Kenji Entou? What the? You did this? Why?" Naruto said puzzled. Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. "Who is he Naruto?" Naruto didn't speak for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm him self. No matter what he tried he could never get over his rage. "His name is Kenji Entou. He's one of the people who used to pick on Sakuraand the other girls." Sasuke snarled at the boy. Naruto didn't show it but he smile on the inside. '_Well, well look what we have here. It seems Sasuke has a little soft spot for my baby sister. This I'll be interesting._'

"I haven't seen him since I dealt with him and his gooiness back then." Naruto finish never taking his eyes off of Kenji. Kenji gave a laugh filled with hatred and loathing at the same time that disturbed Naruto greatly. "Why did you do this Kenji? It can't be because of that beating I gave you." Kenji laughter stopped at that moment. He glared at Naruto with as much hatred as the village does. "Naruto" Kenji spat out witch made everyone flinch at the amount of hatred he seemed to radiate. "Its because of you that I got demoted from heir of my clan to a commoner. It's because of you that my father won't look at me with pride anymore but with disappointment. It's your fault that I, Kenji Entou the pride of the Entou clan, the best taijustu masters that ever lived, lose to a lowly peasant that hasn't even start the academy yet. That's disgraceful, and not tolerated in the Entou clan. I lost everything because of you." Kenji said with a sneer of his face.

The sneer soon disappeared as a crazed smile covered his face. "So because you took everything that meant everything to me..." Kenji said taking a dramatic pause that seemed to send a chill down Naruto's spine. He was shaking with fear. He was scared at what he was going to say next. It became clear that they wouldn't let anyone go. Naruto was totally scared now.

Kenji's smile seemed to give off an aura that made Naruto and Sasuke tremble with fear. "So I'll take everything that means something to you. Your friends, your family, and when all of that is done I'll take something you been wanting for years…your dream." Naruto and the others flinched at that. That hurt Naruto deeply. His dream, his hope, his life was all he had beside his friends and family. "Then when everything is set in done I'll kill you. Then my revenge will be complete." Kenji said giving a laugh that could make Orochimaru shudder.

000000000000000000000

Sasuke was scared. The way Kenji was glaring at them with so much hatred Sasuke has ever seen. '_Why do I feel this way. I feel like he could kill me just by looking at me. This is almost as worse as my brother.' _Naruto wasn't any better. He was shaking with fear. The thought of him taking everything he dreamed of, friends, a family and everything he thought precious frighten him. '_Why am I shaking. Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! I'M NOT AFRAID! I WILL NOT LET THEM DIE!!' _

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) Naruto shouted as forty-five clones of Naruto surrounded Naruto and the girls. The clones were in a formation that surrounded the girls, Naruto and Sasuke. The clone went around Naruto in a ring formation. The formation around Naruto consisted of three levels. The first outer level was in a taijutsu position. The second shell that was behind them had Kunai up ready to defend if anyone got by the first division. The last division was in front Naruto and Sasuke protecting the girls. Their swords were raised almost daring the people to try to get by them.

Sakura looked in all as the rest of the girls started to wake up. "Sugoi! Aniki's amazing. He's able to make this many clones '_But wait a minute what are bunshins supposed to do. I hope you know what __your doing aniki.'_ Sakura thought in distain. Ino, Tenten and Hinata was in shock they were going to go over Sakura's house but then these guys popped out of nowhere and knocked them unconscious. Now they're looking at a lot of Narutos protecting them. The girls couldn't help but blush but they also couldn't help but feel weak.

"You think we will be fooled by simple illusions. My son knows this trick I will not be fooled!!" a man said as he led everyone in the mob except Kenji and two other people to the surrounding Narutos. Naruto could only watch as he said one thing that Sasuke had to agree with. "Fools." One by one the mob filled with men and women fell in excruciating pain. The Narutos didn't use any Justus they used plain taijutsu. The mob never got passed the first shell.

The same man that led the mob crawled to Kenji and grabbed his leg. He coughed up some blood as he looked up at Kenji "K-Kenji-sama…p-please…help m-me." Kenji had a face of indifference as he looked at the man. "Fine. I'll help you." Kenji removed the man from his leg then said in a sinister tone but had no emotion behind it. "To your grave." As Kenji placed an exploding tag on the mans head as it exploded spraying blood everywhere.

The girls looked on in horror as the man's head exploded. They were scared. They wanted to run, scream for help, do something as long as they get away from him. Sasuke and Naruto were furious. "How…how dare you." Sasuke whispered in furry. "HOW DARE YOU! HE TREATED YOU WITH RESPECT AND YOU JUST KILLED HIM AS IF HE WAS WORTHLESS! WHY!!" Naruto was still trembling with fear that little show intensified it. He hasn't been this scared in his life. Even when he faced Itachi he wasn't this scared. He didn't want to fight he wanted to run.

Kenji put on an amused smirk and said, "Let me answer your question with one of my own. If a tool is broken what do we do with it? The answer is simple we get rid of it."

Sasuke was clenching his fist ready to pound Kenjis face into the dirt. Kenji only sighed an said, "Sasuke-san this the way of the shinobis'. This is how shinobis and humans are. We use others for our own gain. This is the way humans are if you can't except that then how will you survive in this world." Sasuke had enough of his talking and sprinted towards the brown haired shinobi with the intent to kill. Before he could even get close to him Naruto pushed him back as a jet line of water hosed him. Naruto never lost his footing but his arms did lose a couple inches of flesh but were soon healed. Sasuke looked at Naruto and clamed down.

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke looked down in disappointment. "Don't worry about it. Did you see his handsighs." Naruto looking at the duo that didn't follow the mob's attack. The guy who shot the jet of water had sky blue hair with eyes to match. He wore dark blue toga with his _Kiri (Land of water) _headband wrapped around is left bicep. He didn't wear any sandals he was completely barefoot. The other one was really bulky and was bald. He wore a skintight yellow shirt with dark blue pants with combat boots. He didn't have any defining features except a long scar shaped like a lighting bolt running down his right eye. He bore a _Kumo_ (Village hidden in the clouds) headband that he wore as a belt. The headbands both held a scratched though it to signified him a missing-nin.

Sasuke shook his head and said no. Naruto nodded and smiled and said, "Good. I thought I lost my mind there." Sasuke could tell that the smile was forced but didn't say anything about it. "Think it's a bloodline?" Sasuke not taking his eyes off of the duo. "Yeah. I do."

The two chuckled and together said, "You guys better run, you have no chance of beating us." Naruto weakly smirked and said, "Please we have and army behind us there's no way you'll…" He never got to finish that sentence as he watched the one in yellow sprint past him in a blur. To Sasuke it was like he disappeared in a flash of lighting. He turned around to see a huge cloud of smoke. "N-no way." Sasuke said in disbelieve. '_He destroyed all of my clones that quickly. This guy is fast. I'm no were as __fast as I am now. Shit now what.'_Naruto thought looking downhearted. "The safest thing for you…" The scar man said with a sick grin. "Is to run." As he sprinted towards the two with his fist crackling with lighting.

00000000000000000000

Naruto and Sasuke dogged the man's fist as he impacted the land leaving a small crater. Sasuke looked in awe as he jumped back to escape but didn't count on getting a blasted with water by the guy blue. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he watches his friend get blasted. "You really need to worry about yourself." The scar man sent a punch into Naruto's back as Naruto got let out a yell of absolute pain. "What t-the. I can't move" Naruto yelled in distain. "HA!" The guy in blue sent a jet of water from his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain but when he didn't fell the pain he got confused. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke in front of him taking the blow. "Sasuke." Sasuke just could take the blow and skidded back into Naruto.

"Naruto just give up you can't win against them. The one in the blue is a missing-nin from Kiri the land of water. As you can see his bloodline allows him to manipulate water even if there is none. His whole body is based on a water-base substance. His name is **Kon'iro of the water.** The guy with the scar is from the Village Hidden in the Cloud. He's able to manipulate lighting. He's whole body is one big electrical current. He's name is **Tenka of the Thunder**. When they combine they are unstoppable." Kenji finished with an evil laugh.

'_Kuso we can't don't anything'_ Naruto thought bitterly. In the time span of five minutes it's been a game of cat and mouse. Every time they focus on one the other would either hose them down with water or give them and lighting infused fist. Naruto couldn't keep dodging forever and he didn't know if Sasuke could take any more punishment. Sasuke was badly bruised. Few pieces of Sasuke's hair were standing up on end. It would be a very comical site if they weren't in mortal danger. Naruto was evading every shot from Kon'iro but couldn't help but get hit with Tenka punches. Naruto was trying to think of a way to beat them but he kept drawing a blank.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!" Sasuke yelled as he exhaled multiple fireballs from his mouth heading towards the two. "Get out of the way!" Kon'iro yelled. As his hands seemed to turn into water and shot out to strike the fireballs. Naruto watch as steam started to rise when the fireballs hit the water. "Huh?" That was all Naruto could say as he watch the stem rise and travel in Tenka's direction. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watches this all happen. It seemed as though when the stem hit Tenka he slowed down and seemed to give off an electric discharge. "Sasuke do it again!" Naruto said with a sly smile. Sasuke could only stare in wonder but then nodded as he notice the glint in his eyes. Once again fireballs rained down upon the two and just like last time stem covered the field.

Naruto couldn't help but put on a foxy smirk as a plan stared to form in his mind. '_Time for a another magnificent plan brought to you by Naruto Uzumaki.' "_Sasuke I want you to make as many fireballs as you can. I'll do the rest!" Naruto said with determination burning within his eyes. Once more Sasuke let lose a barrage of fireballs and once again Kon'iro hosed down the fireballs but with little force. Stem started to cover the field. "Your fire will never defeat my water." Kon'iro said with a tired smirk. Tenka smirked as well but lost his smirk as he sow two mountain size fireball heading for them at an incredible speed. Tenka tried to get out of the way but his body couldn't move fast enough. It seemed as though he was moving slower then a snail. "W-h-a-t," was all Tenka could say as he was burned to a crisp. Kon'iro sow the fireball but couldn't move since of lack of charka as he too was blasted from the fireball.

Kon laid on the ground unconscious. You might be wondering how he survived a head on mountain size fireball. Well since his body was water-based he absorbed only to be put unconscious and not burn to death.

00000000000000000000000000000

"It worked." Sasuke said with a smile. Sasuke fell to the earth as he went into the land of dreams. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and smiled but soon lost his smile as he doubled over in pain as a fist was lodged into his gut. "Good job Naruto. You do no how to a put on a show. It seems Sasuke couldn't handle the stress. You will lose Naruto, your out of Charka. The only thing that's keeping you up right now is your will to protect everyone." Naruto coughed up some blood as he Kenji removed the fist but only for him to back hand Naruto into a tree. "Now if you excuse me, I must tend to the others" as he slowly walked over to the girls. Naruto could only watch in horror as his sister and his friends were about to get killed. '_No I must protect them.' _That was the last thing he thought as a blinding light came over to Naruto's eyes. If anyone was looking they would have sow Naruto's sword pulse right before he passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**A place unknown**

* * *

"Where am I" as Naruto opened his eyes to see stars and planets all around him. Naruto pushed him self up and looked around. That's when the memories stared flooding his mind. "Sakura! Sasuke! Tenten, Ino! Hinata are you there." Screamed over the land. It seemed to have left and echo around the strange place. Naruto was frantic now. '_Please Kami no. Please don't tell me there_…' Naruto didn't want to finish the thought. He couldn't help as tears started to run down his face.

"Do not cry little one." A mystic voice echoed a crossed the stars. The voice seemed to be filled with different emotions. One of them was pride and another was regret. There was so many that came within the voice it practically overwhelmed Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as an old man appeared out of thin air. A middle-aged looking man with long, semi-curly, brown hair and a large black cloak, as well as a pair of large, black sunglasses. **(Think of Zangetsu off of Bleach)** "Naruto my name is Tokokai or Toko for short. and welcome to my home.

000000000000000000000000000

"Your…home? What do you mean by that?" Naruto said puzzled. "Naruto do you remember what the third said about the Gogyō sanjo?" Naruto nodded as Goyo continued. "The Gogyō sanjo is and ever will be the most powerful blade that ever existed. The blade is able to control the five elements and even be on that. This sword can destroy an army in one swing. It's as powerful as the welder's imagination is. Not even I know of what I can do. I am this swords soul, I am the Gogyō sanjo." Naruto was speechless at that statement. He never knew the sword was this powerful.

"Is this why you brought me here, to tell me this?" Goyo nodded and looked deep within Naruto's eyes. Naruto in having this sword you are now bestowed a new relm of possoblitys. Long ago in the age of the Rikudou Sennin, I was once human and a sword master." Toko said as his jacket seemed to move on its own since their was no wind about. Naruto looked at the man in awe. "I've heard about the Rikudou Sennin. Oji-san told me about him. He's said to be the original modern shinobi and he created modern Ninjutsu." Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

Toko nodded his head in concept. "Very good gaki. I see you can pay attention." Toko smirked as Naruto gave him a fiercest glare he could make. "Yes it is true that the Rikudou Sennin was what started shinobis but at that time of age, change was something the human race just didn't want to do. This was what was called the age of the swordsman." Toko said closing his eyes to get rid of the memory's of the past. "Back then...everyone was a swordsman. No body wanted to change their life style to the age of ninjas. We were fine the way we were."

Naruto has long since sat down on a planet to hear the man's story. "You guys must have changed. Since this is now the age of ninjas." Toko was silent for a short while as he tried to get his thoughts together. "Yes, it is true that we did change, but, I never said that we went peacefully. Back then we were fools. Humans are shallow things gaki. If they don't like something they simply get rid of that idea but, when it hurts the pride....then humans have a tendency to go above what is necessary. Swordsmen was, and still is prideful people. Back then, we went to war against one man, because we were unwilling to change." Toko said looking a little sick.

"Y-you went to war against the Rikudou Sennin! How! Why!" Naruto said giving all of his attention to Toko. Toko sighed as he looked up at the stars that float about. "Like I said Humans dislike change and don't like the thought of it. Back then three twin brothers were called the best swordsman to ever walk this planet. They were truly feared across that era. **Shinsei of Heaven's Rebirth, Baria of Heaven's Barrier, Tokokai of Heaven's Wrath** are the names of the brothers." Naruto didn't hesitate to show his shock as he heard the last name that Toko said.

"Your...you were one of the brothers?" Toko nodded his head. "Yes, I am. We were so strong but yet...he was so much more powerful then us. All we could do was fight to a draw. We didn't have a choice but to learn his art. If we wanted to win the war...we would have to get stronger, so me and my brothers had to learn how his Ninjutsu worked." Toko signed losing himself in his past.

"Well...theirs no reason to tell you everything now. Gaki me and you have bonded when you picked up the sword. So now my power is now yours to use." Toko said as Naruto nodded in awe. "You say that you were called Heaven's Wrath. What can you do?"

"Naruto my ability's lies within your imagination." Toko said as he held up 5 orbs of light. They all had a different different colors, White, Red, Yellow, Blue and Brown. "Over time, you will make different types of attacks by using different types of elements. Thats why this sword was given the name of The Goyo Sanjo. Because of the elements I control. I have seen your life, your struggle, your pain. Not once did you ever quit or give up. Your determination goes be on anyones I have ever seen. You have proven yourself worthy to take hold of my powers. Do you understand Naruto?" Toko said seriously.

"Do you understand?" Toko repeated looking deep in Naruto's eyes.

"I understand." Naruto said looking just as serous as Toko. Toko nodded pleased at his new friend and allie. "Naruto I will help you in this battle by restoring your charka and stamina. But the rest is up to you.

Toko walked over to Naruto and held his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Very well, we will work as one?" Toko said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I would like that very much. We will work as one." Naruto said with a smile as he shook Toko's hand, and in a flash of light, Naruto and Toko disappeared from the void.

000000000000000000000

**Back into the real world**

The girls looked at Kenji as they sow their lives flash before their eyes. "Aniki get up! Please!" Sakura yelled to her brother who was slumped under a tree. "Naruto-kun get up we know you can beat him we believe in you Naruto so please get up!" Hinata said with tears running down her eyes. "That's right Naruto–kun we believe in you!" Tenten and Ino said in unison.

Kenji gave a sinister laugh as he watched the girls talk to a fallen Naruto. "Give it up. He's not going anywhere. Now give me a big smile before I kill you." Kenji said with joy filled in his voice. "Now who should I kill first? Ah you'll do Hyuga. Prepare to die." Hinata whimpered as he prepared to slash her neck. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for her last breath. Sakura could feel tears rushing from her eyes as she prepared herself to watch her friend's death. Ino wanted to help her but she was scared he took on Naruto like he was nothing. All she could do hold her head down and weep. Tenten wanted to do something but the people who ambushed her took her weapons and it was too risky to try and take him. It was hopeless.

Kenji moved his arm in a few moments Hinata would be a bleeding mess; it was the best day of his life…well until he felt someone spin him around and give a powerful punch to the head. Hinata and the girls looked on in awe as they sow Naruto standing up looking complely healed.

Kenji looks back at what cause him to stop his kill. What he sow pissed him off to no end. There he was Naruto standing in all of his glory with Sasuke hiked on his shoulder. Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata bleeding horribly. Naruto sat Sasuke down gently as he could as he glared at Kenji.

"Sakura." Naruto said never taking his eyes off of Kenji. "Look after Sasuke and the other girls. I'll handle this. Don't interfer. This is my fight, and mine alone." Naruto said as his tone never left the edge. With that Naruto walked away ready to resume his fight.

0000000000000000000000

Sakura looked at Naruto with amazement. Never in her life has she ever seen Naruto like this. Kenji was shocked at Naruto's speed. '_This is impossible. He should be out of charka. He learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which is a jonin level jutsu. Not to mention he just fought Mizuki and the elemental twins. He looks like he's as good as new. How can he be this strong!' _Kenji thought as he watch Naruto glare at him with a hatred that riveled his own.

Sasuke slowly came too as he felt his charka return to him. He looked around and found the girls fussing over Hinata as she looked at bit shaken up. He looked up at Naruto to see that his back was to him. "Naruto what's going on?" Sasuke said as the memories rushed back to him. "Sasuke st theay back. Let me fight. Protect the girls if he gets past me." Naruto said never taking his eyes off of Kenji. Sasuke got to his feet and grabbed Naruto shoulder. "Naruto do me a favor. Don't lose." Naruto nodded and smiled at Sasuke, "Don't worry until I become the Hokage I won't die." Sasuke nodded as he let go of Naruto's shoulder.

000000000000000000000000

With the hokage In the office of the third hokage shinobi gathered around the glowing crystal ball. People of chunin though Councilmen were around the crystal ball, that include the Haruno's, the Yamanaka's, Hiashi Hyuga, and Tenshi Iken. "He's incredible. Able to keep going after all of that. He'll be a strong shinobi." Asuma Sarutobi said breaking the silence. The old hokage nodded and said, "Yes and now Kenji did something that even I fear to do. He pushed Naruto over the edge. Naruto will no longer hold back anymore. He's going to go full out." Hana Haruno was worried that Kenji kid nearly killed Hinata if Naruto can't handle himself against him Hinata won't be the only one that will be hurt. "Lord Hokage you need to do something. What if Naruto can't handle this kind of fight." Hana said latching on her husband for support. The aged hokage looked at Hana with a determain expression on his face.

"I already have this ready. I'll jump in as soon as things get out of Naruto's hands. If he's going to be a shonibi then he needs to learn how to work under these conditions. I'm not putting your children in danger. Just have a little faith in Naruto. The onw thing I've ever learned about him is that he will always suprise you." Hiruzen said as his fist started to bleed as he dug his nails deeper into his skin. He was one of the one that wished to end the fight and retrieve the girls. The village elders disagreed with that saying that we need to know how strong the next generation is. Hiashi knew they could careless about his daughter and the others. They rather let Naruto die then save him but no matter what he said and what a few others said the village elders would back down. The village elders had more power then the regular council but not as much as the Hokage. Even though the Hokage held more power the regular council would sometimes side with the village elders making his vote void.

"Lord Hokage is there something we can do?" Tenshi said softly to the hokage. Sarutobi only sighed and said, "All we can do is sit back and hope that Naruto wins. If not I'll take the stage."

0000000000000000000000000

**Back to Naruto**

Kenji was sure he could win. He knew Naruto was afraid of him. That's why he was shaking before right? "You think your brave front can scare me I know you're afraid of me!" Kenji said trying to discourage him. "You know what Kenji I always try and find the good in people, I never hate people or anything like that. But you, you are the worse son of a bitch I have ever known. Not only did you pick on my sister and Hinata-chan but you nearly killed them as well. That to me is unforgivable! I promise until I lose every ounce of breath in my body I won't allow you to kill them. I'm not afraid of **YOU**!!!" Naruto yelled as his charka flowed around him like a tornado. "This ends now!"

* * *

**Kon'iro of the water: From the village hidden in the mist. Able to manipulate water from his body or from around him and use it as a weapon. He's a high E to low D class missing nin.**

**Tenka of the Thunder: **From the hidden village in the clouds. A **low E class missing nin. He focuses his bloodline to control lightning into his punches leaving them paralyzed for a brutal attack. He's clan is known to be able to rival the speed of the **Hiraishin. Tenka never reached that level of speed or his own potential at that.

Now I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review. See you.


	6. The Birth of the fox part 3

**Ok you guys back with a chapter. Sorry it took so long, but you know how school is. I'm doing my best but if anyone would like to help with one of my stories just contact me and we can talk for now, on with the story. By any chance has anybody went and looked at the manga. Danzou will now be the 6th Hokage. That is messed up man, but is a very good idea. Now Naruto has to fight for the chance to becoming Hokage. This could work three ways.**

**1. Sasuke comes back and kills Danzou in his little hissy fit.**

**2. Naruto starts a civil war with the leaf village he grew up in. He gets his friends and their family to help him in the war. This will teach Naruto leadership.  
**

**3. Naruto gives this big speech that makes everyone understand his path and what the will of fire stand for.**

**I would love if the second one came true but we all know it won't. Most likely the first on will come true, with a speech at the end.**

**Anyway whatever happens I'll keep you guys in touch. Now lets get started on the story!!  
**

* * *

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) **Naruto yelled as one hundred Narutos filled the field. Kenji was starting to getting discouraged. He didn't have much time to ponder that as the wave of Naruto's attacked in a frontal assault. Kenji took out a kunai and charged the clones .With Naruto using his sword and Kenji his Kunia the battle felt like two minutes had gone by a not a single clone fell. That was seriously getting on Kenji nerves. Every time he slashed, punched or kick at a clones would just dodge as if it were nothing, and with every slash, kick and punch he threw the madder he became.

"Stop making a fool out of me!" Kenji yelled as he tossed the kunai away and kick a clone in the chest causing it to pop. He sent another one a low kick making it tumble to the ground. He took another step and sent an uppercut in a clones stomach but didn't stop there he kept doing the same thing over and over again causing more clones to disperse.

"Ha got you!" Kenji said as he took a big step and kicked the clone in the face but didn't count on the clone exploding in his face. Kenji lost his footing but that was all Naruto needed to jump back an activated his jutsu, "**Bunshin Daibakuha!" (Clone Great Explosion) **Kenji didn't have anywhere to go as he was caught in many explosions. When the smoke cleared form the explosion there was no Kenji anywhere. Naruto was about to leave but something told him to look again. Naruto closed his eyes and begun to breath deeply. A vision erupted in his head. He saw the battle field in his head trying to locate Kenji.

This was Naruto's mind eye. It's his six senses he fully developed in his travels. For any reason he could never use his eyes, ears or nose he has his sixth senses. He could see with his mind. (Think of the way the Byakugan sees.)

Naruto searched with his mind and his eyes sprung opened as he jumped back narrowly avoiding an uppercut form the ground. Kenji started making hand sighs of his own and shouted, "**Doku Gasu!"** (Poison Gas) As a purple cloud came from his mouth and nearly surrounded the area. When the fog cleared a sickly Naruto remaned on the field. "Got you fool. Hope you have a good time going to the afterlife." Kenji said but didn't expect the clone to burst into smoke. "What!?" Kenji said as he dodged some shurkens directed at him.

000000000000000000000

"Kuso! Almost didn't make it." Naruto whispered as he gave a sigh of relieve. He was now resting peacefully in a tree trying to find the right time to strike. _'But first.' _Naruto thought as he made the ram seal. The armbands and leg bands glowed as Naruto stood streight. _'Alright. Now that I got rid of my weights I can fight at my best.' _

"Where are you?" Kenji said as looked around eyeing everything around him. Before Kenji got to find Naruto, he had to dodge Naruto's blade. "Your not getting away from me! **Gatotsu: **_**Ichiki! **_**( Fang Thrust First Stance) **Naruto yelled as he charged Kenji peircing his right arm. Kenji grabbed his arm in shock at the speed Naruto used. _'His even faster then me!! How is that possible!?' _Kenji thought as he barly dodged a fatle strike to his heart. Thankfully he only got knicked in the sholder. '_No! I can'r lose to him!!' _Kenji thought as he jumped in the air, trying to get away. Naruto smirked as he two jumps into the air. Naruto jumped a little above Kenji with his sword at the normal postion for his stances. Kenji looked deep into Naruto's eyes not finding not one since of guilt for what he was about to do. All he sow in Naruto's eyes were a blizzered of ice that seemed to block off any emoution. The area around Kenji seemed to slow down. He could feel the intent to kill coming off Naruto but he didn't seemed to care. Only one thought was going threw his mind. _'I can't die here!' _**Gatotsu: Nishiki! ( Fang Thrust: Second Stance) **Kenji seemed to snap out of his trance just in time as he finaly moved out of the way by using a Kawarimi no Jutsu.

_'Theres only one way out of this!!' _Kenji yelled as he made a few handseals and took in a deep breath and blew out a stream of blue fog out right into Naruto's face.

_My charka!' _Naruto thought to himself. He could feel his charka not going the right way. He felt unbalance as if he couldn't control his charka. "Wh-whats going on. My charka" Kenji gave his now famous sinister smile and said, "You noticed huh? That jutsu was not meant to kill you but disrupt your charka, making it harder to control it. I've learned many things in the way of that jutsu. I know how to make it deathly and how it can harm you on another scale." Kenji said as he watched Naruto breathe deeply. It felt that every time he took a breath it would leave him that very moment. Before Naruto got to his bearings he was kicked off the ground with a powerful kick to the chest adding to his breathing problems. Kenji jumped into the air and ax kicked Naruto backed down to the earth. Before he fully landed he summoned all his strength to one point and smirked evilly as he landed on Naruto's left leg almost shuddering the bone.

Naruto cried out in pain as he clutched his leg. He was in so much pain he didn't even relies Kenji jumping again to do what he did a second time before it was two late. Once again Kenji landed on Naruto's Right leg but this time let his elbow fall on Naruto's right shoulder completely dislocating it. Naruto was in trouble now. Not only was the gas from before is affecting his body, but his charka is out of wack. Kenji left him with out his legs and right arm and it was too hard to breath. He felt helpless like he couldn't do anything. '_One choice left' _Naruto thought as he gathered his spirit energy in to his index finger.

Everyone watch in horror as Naruto got pummeled. They didn't understand, he was winning wasn't he? So how did this happen. Sasuke could only watch in anger. Oh he so much wanted to go over there and kill Kenji but knew that if he did he would die. He knew Kenji wouldn't kill Naruto but he would kill him. He looked back at the girls and felt as if he was stabbed though the heart. Hinata was a shaking mess. He could tell she wanted to gut Kenji right now but her gentler side made her want to go by Naruto side and heal his wounds. Ino covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see such brutality, but no matter what she tried she just couldn't get the screams out of her ears. Tenten placed her hands in what looked like a praying position. She was shaking also and could tell she was holding herself back from fighting Kenji. Sakura was the worse of them all to him. She was on her knees wailing every time Naruto let out a scream of pain. Her eyes were dull as if she has just seen an important person die right in front of her eyes. It pained him to see all of them in this much pain. '_Naruto please win.' _

0000000000000000000000

Kenji was ecstatic. After all of these years He finally took Naruto down. After seven years of planning, training his body to the very limits. He did it and boy was he proud. He walked over to the fallen boy as he lay there glaring at him with the up most hate. "Ohhh what's the matter Naruto. Don't tell me you didn't have fun during your destruction." Kenji said squatting down to Naruto's face. Naruto's glare didn't lessen as he weakly talked to Kenji "No I must admit that I had quite the BLAST!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his spirit gun strait at Kenji's chest. "**SPIRIT GUN!!" **The pale blue beam hit Kenji directly.

Kenji was thrown into several trees and finally landed in a rock as blood streamed down his head. Kenji caught up some blood as he glared hatefully at Naruto's crawling form. He winced at the burn on his chest as he tried to stand. He could tell that one of his arms were broken but didn't do anything about fixing it.

"Aniki get up quick!" Sakura yelled to her bleeding brother as she watched her brother use all his strength and will power to move with his good arm. Finally a few yards away, he stopped and coughed up some blood. Naruto tried to move but with both his leg and arm broken there was nothing he could do, not to mention how hard it was to breath. "Kuso! Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he once again started to crawl over to the girls with his good arm. '_Almost there.' _Naruto yelled in his head but was cut short as Kenji smashed his arm a powerful kick. "Muhahahahah where do you thing your going Naruto." Kenji said before walking over to the girls. "It took me seven years to do this." Kenji said as he gave a maniacal laugh making everyone shiver with fear. "My plan is a success. Naruto Uzumaki master of spirit energy defeated by me! Kenji Entou! Greatest taijutsu master in the world!! No fox can beat me!" Kenji said once again giving out his sinister laugh.

Naruto looked on in fear as Kenji got a gleeful smile as he walked slowly to the girls. Sasuke and the others were now feeling an impending doom set on their very souls. Naruto started to forcefully try to will his body to stand, but no matter what he tried nothing would happen no matter how hard he tried. "Aniki please for the love of Kami move!" Sakura yelled to her fallen brother. Kenji only laughed at her, "Give it up! He isn't going anywhere with his arms and legs crushed."

_Kuso! Move. Move. Move!_ Naruto thought desperately to himself. **'I can give you the power to move but you must want it'** a voice said to Naruto. The voice was deep and had a devilish tone to it_. 'Who are you?'_Naruto said. **'That's none of your concern. Now do you want the power to help your sister and your mates?' **Naruto didn't put a thought on what mate meant all he wanted to do was save his sister and the others. _'YES PLEASE. JUST HELP ME SAVE THEM!' _Naruto heard a deep chuckle in the back of his head than a sudden boast of power. His legs and arms were healing at rapid rate. He pushed himself to stand.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Aniki!" Sakura said as the girls (and Sasuke) and Kenji looked at Naruto stand. "But how I crushed your arms and legs! How are you standing?!" Kenji said with a fearful gleam in his eye. Naruto was about to answer when a powerful pain shot up to his head. The pain was intense. It felt as if his brain was being ripped in two. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Naruto screamed in pain as a wave of spirit energy seem to blind anyone looking at Naruto. When the light of the spirit energy died down they got a look at Naruto. They got the shock of there life.

Naruto's muscles seemed to get bigger until they condensed that made him look normal. Naruto's hair seemed to spike a blood red at the tips till the tips were blood red. On top of Naruto's head were two golden fox ears with red on the tips. Fangs started to gorw out of Naruto's mouth and claws started to grow from his hand. Naruto's eyes glowed a dull blue that gave off an unearthly appearance. When the transformation was done Naruto growled sending shivers down everybody's spine.

"_**Stay…away…from my FRIENDS**_!!" Naruto said releasing a powerful wave of spirit energy all around him. The wave uprooted trees turned up patches of dirt and melted rocks from the force of the he spirit energy. Kenji was thrown twenty feet back. The force of the blast damaged Kenji; his now bleeding arm was proof of that. Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. Oh he saw the wave but it just past though him like it was nothing. He didn't fell anything at all. "Amazing is this the power of the Kyuubi" Sasuke said quietly. Thankful the others weren't paying attention as they could only stare at Naruto; well some were staring others were drooling at the site of him. Ino and Tenten could only watch with hearts in their eyes as drool dripped from there mouth. Hinata keep her dignity and just put on the biggest blush she has ever done. Sakura stared wide-eye as she watches her brother transform.

"_**Kenji you will never kill my friends. Not as long as this body draws breath."**_Nauto said taking in he new voice. It seemed to mix with his old one but something was between it as well. A dark powerful voice behind his that made it all the more powerful. (Think of when Aang goes into the avatar state.) Naruto could tell he was different. He no longer felt his charka but his spirit energy in his system.'_Well this is new. I better be smart on how I use this.' _He looked over to Kenji and with a speed he didn't even know he had rushed over to Kenji in a blur. Naruto notice this immediately as his eyes seemed to formed a tunnel vision. Before Kenji new what happen he was in the air from the force on Naruto's punch.

Naruto looked on in shock as Kenji hit a tree branch with his spine. '_Amazing! I guess these muscles aren't just for show. This form not only increases my speed but my power as well. I wonder what else this body can do.' _Naruto didn't have to wait long as Kenji was over his head with a kunai drawn ready to slay the gold and red fox. Without Naruto even realizing it he had a hand already towards Kenji and with a shout of "_Spirit Shuriken"_sent Kenji flying right back to the ground.

'_So, my spirit attacks power also increased. I usually have about five shots whenever I use that jutsu, but now it's ten. This form is incredible.' _Naruto thought as ran toward Kenji with a sadistic glee on his face.

000000000000000000000

'_I don't understand!' _Kenji thought as he got a spirit charge fist in his jaw completely breaking it. '_How did he get this powerful?'_Before Kenji knew it he was grabbed by his collar and got punched in the air. '_How is this the difference in our power?' _Kenji skidded a few feet before he slumped against a tree coughing up blood. Naruto turned his back on him and said, "Kenji, I have always respected you as an equal but now I see that you are not worthy of my respect. Goodbye Kenji Entou." Naruto continued to walk to his friends smiling thinking that it's the end. Kenji glared at Naruto hatefully as he fought to stay awake. '_I can't lose to him! I will never lose to guy like him' _"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A GUY LIKE YOUUUUUUU!!!!" With an explosion of charka that could even rival Naruto's leapt in the air. Naurto turned back to the floating Kenji as he did five hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" Naruto watched as the fireball sped towards him. Naruto got the shock of his life as the ball of fire went over his head towards the girls.

It seemed as if time slowed down as he watched the ball of fire creep closer and closer towards the girls. Sasuke sow this and put out his own fireball. All Sasuke's fireball did was slow down Kenji's fireball and merge with it. Now the fireball was as big as a mountain.

'_Oh no I can't stop that! What are we going to do?' _Sasuke thought as the death ball sped closer. There was complete silence as the ball was only a few inches away ready to burn them in to a crisp. No one made a sound as the fireball made contact. Kenji watched in glee as he watched the fireball consume the girls and Sasuke.

BOOM!

Kenji looked on in shock as the flames that once covered the girls were now spread apart around the people that was once incased in flames. '_How?'_Kenji thought to himself as he looked down on the girls finding the problem instantly. '_NARUTO!' _Kenji thought loudly in his mind as Naruto aimed a finger at Kenji as his spirit energy protected the girls. Kenji automatically knew what was about to happen and he couldn't dodge this.

"**Spirit Gun!!!"**With the last of his energy he shot a huge blast towards Kenji. Kenji was still in the air and had no idea on how to dodge this. Kenji gave a smile to Naruto as if to say 'good fight' before the blast hit him head on.

The force of the blast burned Kenji's shirt and broken his ribs. His body had burns covering 20 of his body. He was out of charka and he knew he was defeated.

"N-Naruto." Kenji said weakly. Naruto looked on to him in pity. "I swear Naruto….I will kill you. If it's the last thing I do." Kenji said as Kento and Birei appeared out of nowhere. Kento put Kenji on his back and took off. Birei glared at Naruto one last time before he left as well.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as they left. He turned back to his friends to see them smiling up at him. "_**Is everyone ok?" **_Naruto said with a smile. "Yeah were fine Aniki but are you ok." Sakura said as Naruto sighed deeply as a flash of light covered him. When the light died down Naruto stood there back to normal with a tired smile plastered on his face. "Yeah just….fine." Naruto said passing out in Sakura's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**A few hours later**

"It's amazing that a child like him survived and won at that like that." A doctor said to the Hokage. The Sandame nodded as he looked at Naruto with pride. "Yes it is. I couldn't be prouder of him." The third looked over at the doctor to see his shock written face. The third glanced down at Naruto and smiled "Well I'll be. Naruto you never seize to amaze me. Learning the four new jutsu, taking on a chunin and win, take on a mob of civilians and two missing nin and Kenji while never taking off your weighs." The doctor's eyes were as wide as an Akimichi's pants size. "I say he's going to be one powerful ninja when he reaches his full potential." Naruto smiled in his sleep almost as if he could hear their complements.

* * *

Now I know this was short but it got the point across. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays. I am going to be typing everyday just don't expect an update anytime soon. I am working on Shikengon but it's going slow. Well that's all I have to say for now ja na

* * *

**Jutsu list**

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is an advanced variation of the Kage Bunshin Ninjutsu technique. Instead of creating several clones, several hundred clones are created. Like normal Kage Bunshin a ninja's chakra is split evenly among the clones when created.

**Bunshin Daibakuha: **At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin a person can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion.

**Doku Gasu:** This technique allows a person to expel poision gas from her body. This can serve as cover to escape and as an offensive technique against her opponent.


	7. Aftermatch

**Ok guys sorry it's been a while, now I'm back with even more ideas! Schools out people yeah!! Like I said before I'm going to try and work on this every chance I get. So just sit back and relax. OH! And don't forget to review!! I NEEEED REVIEWS!! THEY GIVE US WRITERS THE PASSION TO KEEP GOING!! THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS SO FAR NOW ON TO THE STORY! Also I noticed that Naruto: Shikengon is missing a chapter so I'll have to redo it for better understanding it.  
**

000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he looked around finding himself to what looks like a sewer. The sewer looked old with hundreds of pipes flowing though. The sewer was cold and dark. The dark gave Naruto a bad feeling but a part of him felt compelled to go into the dark. Naruto followed his instincts and ventured into the dark unknown. It felt like hours have past until he finally saw light.

During those hours Naruto saw many of his old memories as he walk down the darken path. Some were good while most where bad. Naruto watched all of his memories and couldn't' help but let a tear fall from his eyes. When he reached the light the first thing he saw was a giant cage. The cage was tall; Naruto couldn't even see the top. There was a paper that held the cage shut. Behind the cage was complete and utter darkness. Naruto couldn't help but flinch as he heard a growl coming from behind the cage.

A red eye with a slit running down the middle opened along with it came an ungodly amount of killer intent."**So I finally get to meet my warden****?" **The beast from behind the cage roared. Naruto looked at the beast and nodded slowly. "You're the Kyuubi aren't you?" Naruto said looking at the beast. '_I see this is my mind. No wonder I saw all those memories. This must be my mind and he must be the Kyuubi.' _"**Your not as dumb as I thought you would be."** The Kyuubi said dropping a little less killer on Naruto. "How dumb did you think I would be?" Kyuubi chuckled as he smiled a very foxy smile. **"Oh I thought you be a small idiot kid wearing a lot of orange and that was craving for attention." **Naruto had a sweat drop running down his forehead at that announcement.

The Kyuubi was impressed that Naruto could withstand that much killing intent without going insane. "I have a question for you. What happen with the battle with Kenji? I felt more powerful and more focus. I felt all of my charka converted to spirit energy. I also felt that I wasn't fighting alone. Like another present was fighting and talking with me. Can you explain that?" **"Yes I can meat sack."** Naruto bristled at the comment but didn't say anything.

"**At first, my intention was to give you my charka but once I read your mind I found out that you can use spirit energy." **Kyuubi said laying his head down on his paws "Pardon me for interrupting you but why is that a shock that I can use spirit energy?" Naruto said with a confused expression. "**Because human have never used that type of energy before. you're species relies on charka. Your species never bothered to try and find a new type of energy. That's why it was a shock to me what you know how to use it. That is why I helped you. I wish to learn more about you."** The Kyuubi said with a calculating eye.

"**When I learned about this I started to pump my spirit energy into you and let it intertwine with yours. Thus made you a demon form or spirit form if you like the term better."**

Naruto nodded slowly. He looked up at the Kyuubi and asked, "When you say demon form what do you mean? Also what can this form do?" Naruto said wanting answers to his questions.

"**Your demon form is what you would look like if you were a demon. What this form does is give you super human like strength. Your speed increase. Your stamina far exceeds your normal human standards. I didn't fully unleashed all of your ability. If I gave you your last ability you would have lost your fight. " **The Kyuubi said looking at the perplex expression on Naruto's face.

"I don't understand how I would lose." Naruto asked looking up at the demon. Kyuubi didn't miss a beat as he answered Naruto's question. "**Because you have not trained in how to control this ability you would lose control of it very fast and would damage yourself be on repair."**

"What's the ability?" The Kyuubi looked at him with a seriously and said, "**Your five senses. If I would have gave you this ability you would have probably have lost as well as lost your senses forever.." **Naruto nodded and smiled at the Kyuubi. '_Just this once.'_ Naruto thought as he bowed deeply toward the Kyuubi. Kyuubi not expecting this looked on in shock.

"Thank you for all you've done for me. If it weren't for you I would have died a long time ago not tos mention I would have lost all of my friends and my sister. I owe you a lot." Naruto said fixing his posture. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto in confusion. "**Why aren't you scared of me like the others? I destroyed your village, killed hundreds of people and you aren't scared of me?" **Kyuubi said looking at Naruto with and odd expression.

Naruto gave a sigh and said, "At first, but you can't hurt me while you are behind those bars. I don't know why you attacked and I don't understand why you did it but for whatever you did it for it is in the past. There is no need to get angry at you for now." Naruto said to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi was silent but nodded none the less. His respect for the boy growing with that last statement.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"**Kit I could teach you how to use your demonic powers if you wish. I have nothing else to do in here. All I ask is that you change the surroundings and let me share your senses. All you have to do is rip a corner of the seal.**" Naruto nodded and tore off the part of the seal. Naruto then took on a look of concentration. The cage started to morph into a collar around the Kyuubi until it was around his neck. The landscape morphed also; the ground grew grass as sakura trees started to sprout. The ceiling that was once grey became a sky at night with a full moon shining down upon them. Last but not least a river appeared since Naruto wasn't able to get rid of the water that was once on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000

"**Kit….thank you." **Kyuubi said gratefully. Naruto nodded with a smile. "The moon will turn into a sun at day break. So it won't always be dark." Naruto said with a smile. "Also…." Naruto never got to finish his sentence as a 7ft rabbit jumped out of its hole in the ground. "**RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"**Kyuubi said with an insane joyous smile plastered on his furry face. He took off after the poor rabbit giggling like a schoolgirl and what looked like to be skipping. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the Kyuubi. I mean come on a giant demon fox that was called the demon king giggling like a schoolgirl and skipping. If that's not funny then I don't know what is.

Kyuubi came back with a content smile mixed with humiliation. "**If you tell anyone what happen I'LL KILL YOU!"** Naruto was still laughing. That was the funniest thing he's ever saw. It took him a few minutes to calm down as he breathes deeply trying to regain his breath. "As I was saying I gave you a food source. So enjoy." Naruto said fading away.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Later on in the day**

Naruto awoke to find Hinata on top of him curled up into him sleeping. Naruto smiled at her, didn't have the hearth to wake her. Naruto smiled at her thinking about how much her life has change. She used to be so shy. She always stuttered around him. Naruto always knew she liked him but he never knew to what extent.

Hinata woke up as she felt somebody rub her hair. She glanced up to find Naruto thinking to himself as he runs his fingers though her hair. She could only sigh in content. She's been though a lot lately as she was almost killed.

The Hyuga Council was in an uproar when they heard about Hinata's almost death. They demanded that Hiashi remove her from the position of heir stating that she was too weak to be heir.

Hiashi put a stop to that. When she saw Naruto fight alone she never felt so helpless. She loves Naruto with all of her heart maybe even more. She tried to get out of the barrier to help, but no matter what she tried nothing worked. She just couldn't help but tear up at all the pain Naruto had to go through just to rescue her. "_I promise Naruto-kun. I will no longer be weak. I'll get stronger to protect you from the pain. I promise. _

Just as that promise was made the door opened to show her father and the hokage that snapped her and Naruto out of thought. Hiashi smiled when he saw Naruto holding his daughter. He couldn't hold the smirk that appeared on his face as the two blushed, Hinata more than Naruto.

Hiashi glanced at Hinata and gave her a nod as to say time to go. Hinata nodded as she caught the meaning. "Naruto-kun I have to go now. Can you come by the Hyuga compound later on tomorrow? Father would like to get to know my friends." Hinata asked looking up in Naruto's eyes almost pleading for him to come. Naruto gave her a nodded and said, "I'll be there. Take care Hinata." Naruto said with his famous foxy smile. She gave him one of her shy smiles and ran out of the room.

Once out of the room the old kage sat on Naruto's bed. "How are you Naruto-kun?" he said with a big sigh. Naruto looked up at him with a worried face. "Are you ok oji-san? You don't look so good." The third gave another sigh and looked at Naruto showing his age for the first time to Naruto. "I'm just stressed. I had another council meeting today. We tried to find out what really happen with your fight." Naruto looked on in confusion. "What do you mean 'what really happen.' We know what happen." Naruto looked at the old man feeling a little anger.

"It seems the council what's to have you executed for harming the villagers. Not to mention now that you're a ninja of this village it's against the law for a ninja to harm a villager." Naruto began to pale as he looked at the old man with shaky eyes. "What happens if a ninja does attack a civilian?" Sarutobi didn't waste a second at answering. "You are ether suspended from duty for a year or you will be stripped of your status and will no longer be a ninja.

00000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was scared. He hasn't even started his duties as a shinobi yet and now he has to give it up. "All my hard work and I have to give it up just like that? That's not fair." Naruto said as he felt his eyes started to moisten but wouldn't allow tears to fall. "Don't worry Naruto you won't lose your shinobi status or become a civilian. Every thing's fine."

**Flashback **

"Sarutobi its time the demon dies. You saw what he did. Not only did he hurt civilians but also it has the gull to transform. The fox thinks it can do whatever it wants I say kill it." Homura Mitokado yelled to his old teammate. Sarutobi looked on at his ex-teammate with a frown. "You know he only attacked to save his friends." Homura and Koharu both scowled at their old teammate. "He's a danger to the village. His transformation is powerful. If he ever learns to control that power were all doomed." Koharu said glaring at the elderly kage.

"Naruto is a smart boy. He would never misuse that kind of power." Shikaku said with a glare of his own. "Why not just seal up that power. Just for the safety of the village." Now Sarutobi was no fool, he knew they didn't care for the well being of the village. All they cared about was their power status the village. "He knows how powerful he is. I trust him to use that power reasonably."

Danzo decided to add his own opinion. "Why not give the boy to me. I could make him into a powerful weapon of Konoha." Sarutobi sent the crippled man a deadly glare and said, "I will never allow that to happen. He has the right to live a normal life like everyone else. He will not be punished for the incident and that's the end of this conversation." Sarutobi stood up with his killed intent rising and yelled to the three councilmen "_Do you understand!"_

**End flashback**

"Oh so that's what happen." Naruto said as he processed what happen. "Hey oji-san can you tell me about my parents?" Sarutobi looked a little pale when Naruto asked the question. Naruto caught on to this and decided to go deeper into the subject. "Oji-san what aren't you telling me." Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a fake smile covering his features. "Your parents died on the day you were born. That's all." Naruto jumped out of bed and glared at the old kage. "You're lying. I can tell by that look in your eye. Please tell me. Where or what happen to my family."

Sarutobi let his kage hat cover his hat and turned toward the door. At the second Naruto's thoughts got ahead of him. He saw two shadowy figure in his mind died, or just left. Turn their backs on him. Gazed at the old man pleading with him to tell him. "I'll tell you when you're old enough to know. Get some rest Naruto." Sarutobi replied as he closed the distance to the door.

"Wait old man! Please tell if they did abandon me wasn't because of the Kyuubi." Naruto leered at the old man studying him. Looking at the old kage he saw the old man flinch and a bead of sweat ran down his cheek.

"Of course not Naruto. Your parents loved you and still do." '_Well use to.'_ Sarutobi thought with a crossing his face dark frown. With that the old kage left to his own an agenda

000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto looked at his hands in despair. He kept thinking at how Sarutobi flinched. '_So they abandon me. They didn't want me after what the forth did to me.' _He looked at the Hokage Mountain from his hospital's room window. He looked toward the forth's face and felt a bolt of hatred flow threw him. '_You did this to me. You caused me to fell this way.' _But the thing is he couldn't bring himself to hate the man.

'_I can't hate someone that was doing their job. No matter what they did to me. But…I can hate my parents for abandon me can't I? I mean the village hates me but I don't hate them. W-what do I do. _Naruto sat there for hours trying to figure things out. He looked out the window and saw Sakura with all of the girls walking up the hospital's front door. When the girls got their Naruto notice that most of the girls were from his class. "Naruto-kun are you ok I heard what happen from Sakura-chan." A girl with two brown pigtails asked him. Naruto looked at Sakura as she put on a smile that made him smile as well.

'_Maybe for now I won't focus on them, I have a good live so far. Why ruined it with thinking of them.'_ Naruto thought to him self. "I'm fine but I have to get ready for the graduation ceremony coming up in two days." All of the girls nodded, some bowed and the much more braver ones kissed him on the cheek. Naruto couldn't help but fell contented at how his life was now. He may not have his real parents, and the village may hate him but the people who do care for him; he'll always be with.

Deep within Naruto's mind the Kyuubi gave a sad smile as he heard Naruto's thoughts about his parents."**Naruto…I have seen you grow and mature at such a fast rate that a child should never go though. You will always have a friend. I pledge to help make your dreams a reality…my friend.**

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto's Transformations**

Naruto will be doing a lot of transforming in this story. When Naruto transforms into his spirit form he becomes what is called a Hanyō or Half demon. For Naruto to go into this form he and the Kyuubi's spirit energy's must mix together. When this happens Naruto and the Kyuubi basically become one and the same. They have one mind and one body. The amount of power has to be equal or the transformation will not go as plan. When Naruto transforms his attire changes into formal attire that the hyuga's would wear. He also gains a pair of fox ears, and a tail.

**Abilities:**

**Strength: **Naruto's Strength increases five times what it was from the star. If Naruto's power were about high genin if he transformed it would be around high chunin to very low jonin.

**Speed: **When Naruto transform his speed is also doubled his original speed. Due to the speed he can accumulate in his runs, added with his incredible strength, he is able to cross great distances with a single jump.

**Stamina:**Naruto's stamina has always been good about high jonin well now it's about kage level at the most.

**Spirit Energy:**Naruto's s charka will always be huge because of the Kyuubi, well when he transforms all of his charka becomes spirit energy add with the boost Kyuubi gives him that makes him transform he has double the spirit energy. He can also do techniques that would be called impossible in his human form.

**Senses: **Are also increased. He's probably on par with an Inuzuka. He hasn't yet learned to control them but when he does that will give him a huge boost in fighting.

**The Council: **Will only have four members that are _Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, __Shikaku Narra,_Danzo and finally the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok Guys I'm going to work on this story the most out of all my stories. Sorry for all my Shikengon fans. You'll still have updates once in a while but not a lot well I have a few polls on my profile so if you can check that out for me. Ja Na!**


	8. Goodbye

People of the fan fiction world I'm afraid I can know longer write anymore. You see I have decided to go into the army. I am 18 and out of high school, It is time I did something with my life besides looking at Fan fiction. That doesn't mean my stories will be undone....well most of them. You see I'm giving this account to a friend of mine to continue the story's. He will also be doing another of my story's that I never got the chance to do. If you have ever seen the movie The Animal with Rob Schneider then you know the lay out of what Naruto will be. So with a heavy heart I will give this account to my friend who is new at this so please treat him with as much respect as you treat me. Time and time again and Naruto: a new light will now end it will be going off around Sunday. The rest of the story's will be up and active as I but they might be tweaked to his liking.

If you are angry at me well I'm sorry but I have to get my life on track so Goodbye everyone in the fan fiction world. This account will be called Ero-Drak. The name will be changed by Sunday.

Farewell


	9. Helping A dream

**Hey everyone, Ero-Drak here. Ok, Like I said in Primal this is just the old chapter of Watch Me Grow. For the record this was on of my favorites when Big Fox12 was working on this. It showed a lot of planing but also it showed a good plot as well. So now that you know what to expect lets get own with the story.**

* * *

A day passed since he learned of his parents and of the Kyuubi. Every one of his friends visited when he was recovering, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay in the hospital. He already tried escaping five times but they always seem to find him. It wasn't all bad; he learned that because he ripped a part of the seal he now could fully speak to the Kyuubi when they want to. He also learned that wasn't sometimes a good thing. It seemed that no matter where he go he can never escape the one thing he always told himself he would never be; A pervert. With the Kyuubi being one and trying to turn him into one it's pretty damn hard to resist.

Other then Kyuubi's constant corruption of innocent children's mind, he's been talking to Toko. It seems the old man knows a lot about the ninja world and gave him stories that he never heard before. Some were about the fourth hokage; some were about his past owners. He already told his friends on what his transformation was. He told them it was a bloodline never before seen. Sasuke and the Hokage wasn't all that swayed by that logic and when everyone left they demanded to know what it was.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Naruto, now that there gone you can tell us."Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. The third nodded while taking a puff of smoke from his pipe. Naruto gave out a sigh and looked them seriously in the eyes. "Ok…I'll tell you. To put it simply me and the Kyuubi fused into one being when ever we transform." Sasuke and the third gave a shock look as Naruto went on with his explanation. When he was done they both looked at Naruto with a blank calculating eye. "Naruto this type of information will be an S-class secret. For now I will say it's a gift from the Kyuubi." Saritobi said._

_Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto a confused look. "Hey Naruto is it because of the Kyuubi that you can use spirit energy." This caught the third's attention. They both looked at Naruto in wonder. "No. Humans can use this type of energy if they ever wanted to know how. But there is a requirement to get this kind of power." Naruto looking at them as his face darken. "What is it." Sasuke said catching Naruto's look. "For someone to gain the power of spirit energy the person must give the ultimate sacrifice." Naruto said as the shadows covered Naruto's features. Both Sasuke and the Hokage were wide eyed at that statement. "You…you mean!" Sasuke didn't finish the sentence he looked at Naruto trying to decide if he was lying_ "_Yes Sasuke. To gain the power of spirit energy you must die." Naruto said adding on to more confusion. A still silence covered the room. Sasuke had the balls enough to break it. _

"_I don't get it Naruto how can you die when your sitting right here in front of us?" Sasuke said as looked up towards the hokage for answers._ "_When you die you go to a void where you will be judged. Once there you face death itself and if you don't show him fear he'll grant you the use of spirit energy. That's how I was granted the power of it when a villager almost killed me. He told me that my kids would not have to come back to the void if they wish for this kind of power. They will be able to do it with training." Naruto said looking at the two warriors faces. They were shocked; they would have never thought this was possible. "Naruto do you know what you just did? You just made your self a bloodline! That means your able to start a clan." The third said with excitement surrounding his voice. _

"_Naruto, Sasuke I think its time I gave you the talk on what you being the last and first of your clans, roles are in this village." Naruto and Sasuke nodded not really sure on how this will turn out._

000000000000000000000000000

**End Flashback**

Naruto could only blush at the thought of him marring multiple girls. At that moment he saw Hinata, Tenten and Ino naked motioning him to join them. '_Wait a moment! Kyuubi was that you!!' _The Kyuubi gave a chuckle and said, '**Me? Oh no I haven't done anything wrong. I just here eating my rabbit.' **For added affect the sound of ripping of flesh and smacking was heard which only made Naruto sweat drop.

Naruto soon focus on leaving since the nurse said he could. He was going to stop by Hinata's but he needed to get a few more things done at the moment. The first thing on his list is to see how everyone was holding out. They might have visited him but they never stayed long enough for Naruto to see how the were.

000000000000000000000000000

'_Guess I'll go see Tenten first'_ Naruto thought as he walked in the direction of Training ground nine. It was about noon and if Naruto knew Gai-sensei he was working his team to death.

Just like he thought he had them on the ground glistering with sweat. "Wow! Are you guys still alive?" Naruto said as he walked into the clearing. "NARUTO-KUN HOW GREAT IT IS TO SEE YOU! HOW ARE YOU MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!?" Lee said bouncing toward him. If any one could beat Naruto in stamina it was Lee with out a doubt.

Once Naruto got the ringing out of his ears he gave a smile to Lee and said, "I'm fine Lee. I see someone grew strong while I was away." Naruto said causing Lee to break out in a smile.

Last time Naruto saw lee was when he was nine and Naruto was eight. This was before Naruto went away on his trip. Naruto was minding his own business when a boy in a white gi, asking for a fight, interrupted him.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Flashback**

"_You wouldn't happen to be Naruto-kun would you?" Lee asked with Tenten followed behind him. Naruto glanced at Tenten. By looking in her eyes he easily caught the I'm-sorry-look. Naruto gave tired sigh and look at Lee. _

"_Yes I'm Naruto. Now, who are you?" Naruto said as he studied the boy in front of him. _'_Who ever he is he sure got some huge eyebrows. Oh Kami!! I think they moved!'_ _Naruto thought as he felt a shudder run up his spine. "Naruto-san I challenge you to a fight. I want to see where I stand and since Tenten-san said you are the best in your age group not to mention that you also beat a Uchiha. I wish to know where I stand." Lee said getting into the basic academy taijutsu style. _

_Naruto nodded and got into his own unique style. This style was made by Naruto while he was studying different types of fighting style. He really needed a style that complemented his spirit attacks. So he made the __**Seirei-ryukobushi.**_ _**(Just picture the way Goku Fights and you'll have Naruto's style.)**_

"_Lets begin." Naruto said with a sense of calm. The fight didn't take very long to turn in Naruto's favor. Lee wasn't as hard to beat as Naruto thought. Once Naruto had seen enough he punched Lee in the gut as he looked down at lee's crouching form._

"_Why can't I ever win?" Lee said softly. Naruto can tell because of the strain on his voice that he was crying, "I train and train but I still lose why. I might as well just give up about being a Ninja." Lee said as he bawled his fist. Naruto pretty much had enough of this. To be fair Naruto already knew what to expect from the guy. Tenten talks about a lot of stuff that happens at school. She talked about a boy who could not use charka named Lee. He just put two and two together and bingo we have Rock Lee._

_Naruto took a deep breath and sat down on the grass. He looked at the sky before he started to speak. "Tenten is this the Lee you were talking about because if it_ _**was **__then your wrong about me wanting to meet him." Naruto said harshly. Tenten was shocked that Naruto put it so rough, but when she saw the look in his eye she decide not to say anything_

"_You told me Lee never gave up no matter what. This isn't the Rock Lee you were talking about. The Rock Lee you told me would never quit. WHO IS HE!!?" Naruto yelled looking very angry. He looked back at Lee to see his tears stopped as he tried to stand. Lee who had his head down lifted his head to glare at Naruto with a bright new flame that Naruto never saw in him. "Your right Naruto-san. I don't ever give up. So why start now. Before I leave I will at least get one hit on you."_

_Naruto gave Lee a smirk and nodded. "That's better. Now lets continue." Lee smiled and sped off. Tenten smiled to see that he lifted Lee's spirit. 'Naruto-kun you always know how to lift someone's spirit don't you.' Tenten thought to herself as she watches the two fight._

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Flashback end**_

Lee never forgot that. Before that day Lee's dream was to be a great ninja without the use of ninjutsu and genjutsu. After that day his new dream was to beat Naruto in everything. Naruto was Lee's whole reason in being a ninja. Naruto is Lee's best friend.

When Lee meet Gai he became a sort of father figure while Naruto took the role of a brother figure.

"Naruto-kun I would like to fight you here and now. So get ready because here I come." Lee said as he charged Naruto but Naruto stopped him and said, "Maybe some other time ok I got a few things to do today and I just got out the hospital." Lee looked gloom but cheered up non the less. Naruto smiled as Tenten walked over to and gave him a hug. "So what are you doing here Naruto-kun." Tenten said with a shy smile. "Well I wanted to see how you were. You know the whole Kenji thing." Naruto said as he watched her eyes waver a bit. "I'm fine now just a little shaken up. Was that all?" Naruto smiled and said, "Well I kind of need your help. You see I have to find a kimono for dinner with the Hyuga's today."

Tenten didn't look happy. "I see. Did Hinata ask you to have dinner with her." Naruto nodded which made Tenten flinch. 'Damn she's making her move. Guess I better too.' Tenten thought with a devious smirk.

"Ok Naruto. I'll help but do you know anything about how to behave on a date." Naruto looked at her blackly before shaking his head. "But Tenten this isn't a date." Naruto said with a blush rushing towards his cheeks. "Maybe not but you just said you never been on one or know how to behave on one. So I'll be teaching you today." Tenten said patting her self on the back from the nice safe.

"But Tenten-chan I don't have time today." Naruto wined. "What else do you have to do today Naruto-kun." Tenten asked kind of annoyed that he had so much to do. "I have to go to the Hokage and do my Ninja ID." Naruto said putting on a bored expression. He hated staying still for these things.

"Besides Tenten you can't leave yet we still have training. OUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH MUST NOT BE DELAYED!!" Lee said with an even a brighter flame dancing in his eyes. "LEE THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

At just like that, a sunset appeared out of nowhere scaring the hell out of Naruto. Once Naruto got over the sunset he nearly pissed his pants with the scene he's watching right now.

They…were hugging…lovingly.

Tenten was soon chasing the two for corrupting innocent minds. Naruto had to slowly back away out of the training grounds.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Few Minutes later At Hokage Tower**_

"So Naruto what do I owe the pleasure of your company." Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto looked up at the old man and gave a small smile. I'm here to fill out my ninja info and I need a favor."

"Let me guess you need a kimono for your date with the Hyuga's." Sarutobi said with a sly smile. Naruto looked at the man in annoyance. "You know I hate it when you do that." Sarutobi couldn't help but to give a chuckle at Naruto's unhappiness. "Well for your Ninja info just fill these out," Sarutobi said as he handed him some papers. " While your doing that I'll go find a kimono for you." Naruto gave the man his famous foxy smiles as he sat down and got to work.

It took him an hour to get everything done; now he has to get his picture taken. It wasn't a bad one he gave the camera an honest smile that made him look like a sexy god to the girls.

"Well Naruto you serenely know how to give a good picture." Sarutobi said as looked down at the picture. "Thanks I…" He never got to finish before a brown hair kid with a long blue scarf around his neck suddenly ran inside with a shuriken in his hand. "I got you now old man!" As soon as he got within ten feet he tripped on his scarf and fell on his face

"Ow someone tripped me. Who tripped me!?" He suddenly saw Naruto looking at him with a blank expression on his face. "You did it didn't you!" The boy said pointing at Naruto. Now if there's one thing Naruto hates is being accused for someone's stupidly. So he did the only thing he could do when that happens he gripped the young boy by his scarf and brought him to eye level.

"Now you listen to me you little idiot, Its not my fault your to stupid to watch out for the long ass scarf!" Naruto said with controlled fury. Before both could say something a man with sunglasses came running in screaming _'Honorable Grandson'_ on the top of his lungs

When the men saw the _'honorable grandson'_ was being held from his scarf by the demon he went ballistic. "NARUTO PUT THE HONNERABLE GRANSON DOWN! HE'S THE GRANSON OF THE HONNERABLE THIRD HOKAGE!!" A question mark formed over Naruto's head as looked at the third and the kid trying to find a connection.

The kid must have saw this as and act of fear. _'Now that he knows who I am, He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me'_ the kid thought. "What's a matter tough guy afraid to hit me because my grandfathers the third hokage." The kid said thinking he won.

Of course if this was anyone else he would have but in this case… "I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER," with that he slammed his fist in the kids head. "SO GET OVER YOURSELF." He finished as the kid hit the ground blacking out.

He looked over towards the old man as he gave a small smile and gave Naruto a note telling him to give this to the owner of the shop where his kimono is. Naruto nodded as he walked by a shocked Jonin.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**A few minutes later**

Naruto was walking towards the store when he walked by a badly done **Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)**. Naruto couldn't resist, he just had to look at it in distaste. "That has to be the worse thing I have ever seen in my life."

A high pitch chuckle came from the badly done fence cover. "I see the rumors are true you are good. Well I guess that settle for now on I'll be your apprentice." Naruto looked at the boy with confusion written allover his face. "Um no sorry kid I don't teach." Naruto said turning around. "Besides you already have a teacher. There's no need for me to teach you anything." Naruto said going back to the task at hand.

"Aw common boss, please!!" Naruto just shook his head and continued on to where he was going, with the kid following right behind him determined to get our young hero's help.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**An hour later**

It's been an hour and the kid was still right behind him. To say Naruto was annoyed was would be an understatement. He heard what the villagers said behind his back as they watched the boy follow him.

"_Look, now he's corrupting the minds of innocent children. What a monster."_

"_What a monster! He has the Hokage grandson brainwashed. Poor boy."_

"_Look at him he must be stopped"_

Once he heard that he felt them getting hostile. So Naruto glared at the people daring them to try and harm him and the kid. Normally he would do anything, but he didn't want the kid to see this kind of thing. When the people saw the glare they all flinched back in fear. The kid looked at Naruto with silent awe and wonder. '_It seems not a lot of people like him. I wonder where he's going.'_

Naruto stopped at training field seven when he turned his attention towards the boy. "Alright kid. Its been over an hour what do you want." Naruto said raising an eyebrow. The kid looked at him with determination and said "I want you to train me so I can be hokage!" Naruto looked at him with curiosity. He saw the same thing in the boy's eyes whenever he looks in the mirror. He saw the guts to keep going no matter what. This causes him to smile at the boy.

"Alright kid you now got me interested. Now lets see what we can do for you." Naruto said a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Somewhere**

Ebisu was looking for Naruto as soon as he realized that the kid ran away. "Damn you Naruto. What did you do with the honorable Grandson? What's his evil plan? I must squash this parasite for going near my student." Ebisu said glaring at the village before jumping away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back with Naruto**

"So kid what's this thing with you and your grandfather?" Naruto asked as he sat on a log drinking a soda. The gaki did pretty good he was able to learn two of his moves, the **Mako no jutsu** & the **Oiroke ****no jutsu**. The kid learned all of that in just a few hours. Of course he can't hold the **Mako no jutsu** for very long but he can do the **Oiroke no jutsu** just fine.

"My Grandfather named me Konohamaru after the village, but no one sees me as that. I'm always the honorable grandson. No one sees me for me. That's why I have to become Hokage so they would have to see me for me." Konohamaru said glaring at the ground with a sad look in his eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Up In The Trees**

Ebisu was shocked. He's been trying to find a reason on why Konohamaru keeps attacking his grandfather for over a month. Then Naruto shows up and he gets the reason just like that. He couldn't help that his eye twitched in annoyance. _'How did he get it out of him! Must be his fox magic!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back with Naruto.**

"So that's your reason. You're dreaming kid. One day of training won't make you into a Hokage." Naruto said causing Konohamaru stand up. "Why not I have a jutsu that can beat the old man. WHY CAN'T I!?" Konohamaru yelled in outrage. "You really are a fool aren't you? He has years of experience over your head and a hell of a lot more jutsu's what can one do to his." Konohamaru seemed to calm down after that. "But you are on the right path. There is no easy way in becoming hokage. The road is rough and dangerous. There will never be a easy way." Naruto said in a wise tone.

"But before you even won't to get close to that goal there is one thing you have to do." Naruto said causing Konohamaru to look at him. "You have to beat me in battle" Naruto said with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right after Naruto said that Ebisu jumped down from the trees. "There you are Honorable Grandson. Its time to go home." Ebisu said as he walked towards the boy only for him to jump back and hide behind Naruto. Naruto didn't spare the man a glance knowing he was hiding from his charka. So just like any one would he just kept drinking his soda. "No way I don't want you as a sensei anymore I won't this guy to be my sensei from now on. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Oh get real Konohamaru I'm your best ticket to becoming a Hokage. I can show you the easy way. Besides to become hokage you must know over a thousand jutsu you don't even know one jutsu." Before he could even go one step Konohamaru made three hand seals and shouted "Mako no jutsu!" Three copies of Konohamaru sprang out on both sides.

'_Bunshin no Jutsu? Why did he call it…'_ Before he could process that thought he saw the three Konohamaru charge at him. Ebisu notice something though. _'Wait a minutes. If two of those Bunshin are fake then how are they leaving more Bunshins?'_ He was right they did leave more every time they moved they left a new Konohamaru to take its place. _'Intriguing!'_ He watched as the clones trying to land a hit on him. He was impressed at the jutsu. It was hard for him to keep focus on the real one.

Konohamaru Finally had enough of this and jumped back. "Alright take this! Oiroke no jutsu!" A very pretty but naked brown haired lady with smoke surrounding her privates caught his eye. Because of that he lost his footing and hit the ground. He didn't stay there very long since he sprang up with a small nosebleed. "W-what a distasteful jutsu, if you can even call it that." Ebisu said clearly mortified.

With that insult came a very annoyed Naruto. He thought Konohamaru did a good job, how dare he insult his jutsu damnit.

"Mako no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and circled the Jonin at full speed. Ebisu only smirked at the opportunity. "Please, I have seen how this jutsu works you can't fool me." He lost his smirk once he saw Naruto smile. "You saw how it can be worked, you don't know what its capable of." With that he saw a Naruto jump up and trying to land an airborne punch at him.

'_Fool.'_ Ebisu put his hands in front of his face ready for an attack. To his shock the Naruto went right threw him. He only had a second to think, as a fist slammed into is gut. He looked at with rage as he charged Naruto ready slam his face into the ground.

The Naruto's just smirked as they made a ram seal. Girls of every kind was now flocking towards him. The best part about this is that they were naked. "**Mugenpo: Oirokegen (Fantasy arts: Sexy Illusion)**."

Surprisingly he was able to stay on his feet even though he fountain of blood running down his nose. "You think that can stop me? I am…" His words died in his mouth as he saw Naruto dispel his illusions. Naruto could only smirk as he made a T-like hand seal

"Okay then take this Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Seven Naruto's surrounded him as the clones made a hand seal. In a puff of smoke six nude girl versions of Naruto ran over to Ebisu. All of the clones clung to him, grabbing him until finally… "AHHHHHHH!" he couldn't hold it anymore and a geyser of blood erupted from his nose. "Oh yeah! I call that one "**Haaremu no Jutsu"**(Harem Technique)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**With Hokage**

"He combined the Mirage technique with his Sexy technique. Not only that but he used the Shadow Clone Technique to make another stupid attack. (Sigh) and he could probably get me with it to." The third said as looked at the fight through his crystal ball.

**Back with Naruto**

"Aw man I couldn't even beat my snobby trainer. How am I supposed to be hokage when I can't even beat him?" Konohamaru yelled in frustration. "By keeping up your training." Naruto said causing Konohamaru to look up at him. "Listen gaki we all wish there was an easy way to everything, but there's not. Listen to me gaki he is for now your best shot at becoming a hokage. I am no longer your trainer, he is." Konohamaru looked at him clearly hurt. He turned his back on Naruto so he wouldn't have to see his tears.

"Who needs you as a trainer anyway. From now on were rivals. When the time comes to fight who becomes the hokage I'll win!" Konohamaru said loudly. "So I'll keep training with him ok nee-san." Konohamaru said in a softly. He turned back to face Naruto to see him smiling.

Naruto nodded and gave the kid a foxy smile. "Sure. I'll be waiting for that day to come…Konohamaru. By the way my name is Naruto." With that Naruto walked off to get ready for his dinner date with the Hyuga's completely missing the shocked look on Konohamaru's face. _'He…He called me Konohamaru.'_ This put a big grin on his face as he saluted to Naruto as tears ran down his eyes.

**Hokage tower**

The third looked on with a smile. "Finally he's on his way on becoming a true ninja."

* * *

All right folks that's it for today. Hope you all enjoy it I'll even give you a spoiler.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok I'll now address the teams." Iruka said as he looked around the room. He has never been so proud of them in his life. But that doesn't mean they changed very much. He knew that some would be happy with their teams and some won't. He already had a good idea who was going to pass their exams to become real genin.

'_Come on Iruka-sensei please say you put me on Naruto-kun team.'_ Ino thought to her self-relieved he hasn't said Naruto's name yet.

'_Ohh I hope I'm on Naruto-kun's team.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she watched the blond from the forth row.

'_I hope I'm on Sasuke-kun's or Aniki's team.'_ "**Yell yeah Me Sasuke-kun and Naruto would make a perfect team." **Her inner Sakura yelled as she thought of what her team would be like.

"Team 7 will be: Uzumaki Naruto

This causes all of the girls to look at Iruka with complete attention.

Uchiha Sasuke

This caused another reaction to the class. The two best and hottest guys on the same team, they would be unbeatable.

Naruto just smirked at Sasuke as he nodded to his friend with a smirk of his own.

"And the last member of team seven will be….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's all I'm willing to tell. I'll let you guess who's going to be the last member of team seven will be. Oh and I hope you read the top. Well that's it see you

**Jutsu used**

* * *

_**Mugenpo: **_**Oirokegen:**Is a lower form of the Haaremu no Jutsu it give numerous illusions of naked woman that the users things up.

**Haaremu no Jutsu:**Is combined variation of Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Oiroke no Jutsu. Naruto first creates numerous Kage Bunshin clones, then each individual clone uses the Oiroke no Jutsu technique. The result is a hundred young nude women who will completely overwhelm the carnal feelings of a perverted ninja.

* * *


	10. A Team Effort

**Yep, thats right its only been one day. Great huh! Anyway this is the LAST day for time and time again and A new light will be online. So please if you think you got what it takes then please come and talk to me. If not then It will be deleted. Now that the depressing topic is over, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

It was a bright new day in Konoha and Naruto was enjoying it with a smile. Naruto decided to walk instead of run to the academy. The villagers looked at him with the usual glares but some even smiled at him. Naruto was wearing the same thing he wore when he returned to the village. Black sandals, this time dark blue Jonin pants with bandages around his ankles. He had the Gogyō sanjo hooked to his left side of his pants. He wore a black muscle shirt over a fishnet shirt. This time he was wearing his new headband. This headband he didn't know why the old man gave him this worn headband till he asked him.

**Flashback

* * *

**

_Naruto and Iruka were eating at their favorite restaurant, Ichiraku ramen. "I so proud of you Naruto, but can you promise me that you will warn us next time you steal the forbidden scroll." Iruka said with a warn smile. He was still healing from Mizuki's attack. "Naruto I want you to have something." Iruka said taking off his headband. "Naruto I've seen you grow, and mature as the years rolled by. I guess somewhere along that time you became somewhat of a younger brother to me. So please I want you to have my headband."_

_Naruto looked at Iruka in shock as a smile came a crossed his face. "Iruka-sensei I…" Naruto couldn't say anything as the third Hokage walked into the restaurant. "Ah there you are Naruto. I have something for you for your graduation." Sarutobi said pulling out an old worn headband. "This Naruto belonged to the forth hokage. I think since you have his sword, you should wear his headband. He would be proud of you Naruto" Never before has Naruto been so speechless. _

"_Iruka-sensei thank you for all you've done for me. You too are like a big brother to me." Iruka looked at Naruto and nodded as a way of saying he understands. "I understand Naruto. The forth Hokage was always your hero I understand that you want to were his headband." Naruto smiled at Iruka as he gave back Iruka's headband._

"_Don't be so down Iruka even though the forth Hokage may be my hero I'm just glad I have someone like you to guide my way in to the shinobi kingdom. So thank you. For ever thing." Iruka couldn't help to give his own variation of Naruto's fox smile at that statement. "Now that that's all done how bout some ramen old man." Naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes. The third thought nothing of it and sat down. _

"_Alright hey Teuchi-san just send the bill to the old man here okay got a go you guys see you." Naruto said running like the hounds of hell were after him. Sarutobi looked at Naruto discarded bowls of ramen and nearly had a heart attack. There were about fifty empty bowls of ramen. "Ahem!" Teuchi said as he held his hand out looking at the old man with greedy eyes as he sat down the bill. _

_The third looked at Iruka trying to find help, only seeing a dust cloud shape of Iruka. Hiruzen looked at the bill as his eyes widen to an extent to where they nearly popped out. "NARUTO!!"_

**Flashback end

* * *

**

000000000000000000000000000

Naruto couldn't help but fell bad for the old man but common he just came back with no money what do you expect. Naruto had a nice time at the Hyuga's mansion. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when Hanabi saw Naruto. It took all of Hanabi to not squeal and gloom Naruto. Hanabi always thought of Naruto as a big brother. Whenever Naruto came to see Hinata, he would always play with her whenever Hinata was training. He was the big brother she never had and Naruto was glad to be able to fill that roll.

**Flashback

* * *

**

"_Naruto-nee-san your back!" Hanabi said as she ran to hug the blond. It took all the will power she had not to tackle the blond during dinner but now that dinner was over she was free to hug the blond for all that's worth._

"_I missed you Naruto-nee-san. When you left, me and Hinata-nii-san trained a lot. I've gotten really good, you want to see." Hanabi said looking up to Naruto. Hinata couldn't help but smile at her younger sister. She always had to act like the council told her to act. She could never be herself, in fact neither could Hinata._

"_Sure Hanabi-chan I would love to see." Naruto said as he watched her do kata's over and over._

**Flashback end

* * *

**

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He always loved Hanabi like he loved Sakura. Then there was his time with Hinata.

**Flashback

* * *

**

"_Naruto-kun I'm glad you came. I have something to tell you" Hinata said nervously. Naruto looked at her as they walked a crossed the Hyuga's main garden. There was a full moon out that day and Hinata never looked any beautiful under it._

"_What is it Hinata-chan." Naruto looked at her as he was taken in by her looks. "Naruto-kun I always wanted to say this but when Kenji was about to slit my throat I only had one regret I never did with my life." Hinata said, as she looked eyes with the blond. _

"_What is it Hinatmhpp!!" Naruto tried to finish but Hinata shoved her lips with his cutting off his speech. Naruto's hands circled Hinata's slim waist as he kissed her back._

_Hinata was in heaven. Her dream was coming true. She was kissing Naruto and he wasn't rejecting her and he kissed to damn good. Her toes curled with excitement as she drew back to get air._

"_Naruto-kun…I have always admired you. Over time when I got to know you better. My feelings grew. They were stronger then ever. I…like you Naruto-kun. I like you a lot. I fell happy whenever I'm near you. When I thought I was going to die, but as soon as I saw your eyes I knew that I was going to be ok. I like you Naruto. I don't know if its love but I don't care. I never want to lose you." Naruto just stood there in shock he couldn't stop his heart from pounding it was almost painful. "Hinata I had a felling you liked me, but I just didn't know how much. Hinata when I almost lost you I felt that I almost lost a piece of my self, but…I'm not ready for any kind of relationship yet. I not refusing I'm just not ready. You and everyone else means the world to me...no you guys are my world. Hinata will you do me one favor. Will you wait for me?" Naruto said with a foxy smile_

_Hinata let a few tears slide down her face. He wasn't rejecting her he's just not ready yet. So there's hope, and she'll be damn if she will just let it slide. If theirs one thing Hinata Hyuga has, its patience._

"_Of course Naruto-kun I'll wait forever if I had to." Hinata said as she gave to blond a hug as she let her tears fly freely. If anyone had looked at the open window they would have seen Hiashi with a gentle smile on his face. _'_Hinata your mother would be proud of the men you chose to love. If my thoughts are right then I have one thing to say to Naruto. Take care of her. Help her grow into even more of and adult Naruto. You have my blessing.'_

**Flashback end

* * *

**

0000000000000000000000000

Naruto smiled at that memory as he turned to look at the sun it seems if he didn't hurry up he's going to be late. So with that thought in mind he jumped on the nearest building and ran his way to the academy.

**Academy

* * *

**

Naruto had about five minutes before they would know what teams they would be on so Naruto as silently as he could made his way to his classroom. A bead of sweat dripped from Naruto's head as he round the conner. He smiled as he wasn't seen yet. He didn't fell like losing his shirt today. But that dream ended when he turned the conner. About five minutes later you could see Naruto running away from a ragging horde of fan girl.

If Naruto hated anything it was the one game all girls of different ages played with him.

"KUSO!! I HATE THE FOX HUNT!!: Naruto yelled as he ran outside.

**In Iruka's class

* * *

**

"Hey Sasuke-kun how are you this morning?" Sakura said to the raven haired boy siting in the corner. Sasuke may never admitted it but he cares more about Sakura then anyone. To him it's a joy when ever she talks to him. "I'm fine Sakura. Have you seen Naruto this morning. It seems he hasn't shown up yet." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. She only shook her head no as Ino sat one row above them with Shikamaru in tow. "You know I haven't seen him lately. What about you Hinata."

Hinata couldn't help but blush at the memory of what happen last night. "I saw him last night. He ate dinner with us." Hinata said with a blush that was bigger then normal. Ino noticed the blush and stared to tease the pale Hyuga. "Really…what did you do _after _dinner huh Hinata-chan." Ino said with a slick smirk on her face.

At that instant Hinata reverted back into her old self. "W-w-w-what do y-y-you m-mean Ino-chan." Hinata said as her face exploded in a deeper red as dirty thoughts ran though her head. Ino saw this as her smirk got even bigger. "You didn't take him up to your room and _ravage_ him did you?" Hinata's eyes glazed over as a small amount of blood ran down her nose. Sakura saw this and just couldn't let Ino have all the fun. "Yeah I bet you gave him one hell of a night didn't you."

**Thud**

Hinata just couldn't take it any more and pass out with a huge smile on her face. Ino and Sakura couldn't hold it in and laughed there asses off. It took a few minutes for Hinata to wake up as she glared playfully at the two girls. She gave a huff and stuck out her cheeks. "You guys are mean." Hinata said turning her back on them. Even Sasuke had to admit that he enjoyed their company.

"I'm just playing Hinata. Your just to easy to tease." Ino said as the door opened. Naruto walked breathing like he just ran around Konoha five times. His hair was a mess, well more then usual. He shirt was ripped showing off his fishnet shirt that didn't leave anything to the imagination. '_Well the good news is that they never got my pants.' _Naruto said as he smiled.

00000000000000000000000000

**"Kit I'm starting to think your gay." **Kyuubi said with a deadpan expression. '_I AM NOT GAY!!' _Naruto yelled at the fox. Kyuubi only scoffed at that remark **"If your not gay, why did you run! You could have finally became a man!" **Naruto only glared inwardly at the fox. '_I'm not a pervert like you. So give it a rest. Besides I'll have sex when I good damn ready thank you very much.'_ Naruto said as he made his way to his seat. **"Translation: Gay. As. Hell." **'_FUCK YOU! _**"No thanks I'm strait." **_"haha you guys are fun to be around." _ Toko laughed at the two.

When Naruto made it to his seat, he glared at his desk mumbling about bastards and foxes. Sasuke seeing his friend's anger decided to take it upon himself to ask the blond what's wrong. "Damn Naruto what happen? Didn't get any sleep last night." Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eye and said "Fan girls." A violent shiver ran down Sasuke once he heard his friends reason. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I feel your pain my friend."

Once everything calmed down well mostly. Some of the girls were looking at Naruto's chest. "So who do you thinks going to be on teams." Sasuke said while looking at the blond. "Um well I know that the one with the worst grades and the one with the best grades are partnered with each other. So me and you will be together. The thing is I have no clue as to who the third person on our team is." Naruto said in deep thought.

Just at that moment Iruka walked in with a clipboard. Iruka stared to talk about the life of a ninja, not that Naruto cares. He knows being a ninja is hard but he'll still face it head on no matter what.

"OK I'll now address the teams." Iruka said as he looked around the room. He has never been so proud of them in his life. But that doesn't mean they changed very much. He knew that some would be happy with their teams and some won't. He already had a good idea who was going to pass their exams to become real genin.

'_Come on Iruka-sensei please say you put me on Naruto-kun team.'_ Ino thought to her self-relieved he hasn't said Naruto's name yet.

'_Ohh I hope I'm on Naruto-kun's team.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she watched the blond from the forth row.

'_I hope I'm on Sasuke-kun's or Aniki's team.' _'**H****ell yeah Me, Sasuke-kun and Aniki would make a perfect team.' **Her inner Sakura yelled as she thought of what her team would be like.

"Team 7 will be: Uzumaki Naruto

This causes all of the girls to look at Iruka with complete attention.

Uchiha Sasuke

This caused another reaction to the class. The two best and hottest guys on the same team, every girl in the class glared at the chunin daring him not to say their name.

Naruto just smirked at Sasuke as he nodded to his friend with a smirk of his own.

"And the last member of team seven will be…

Iruka let a bead of sweat run down his forehead as he could fell the glares on him not to mention the small killer intent.

Haruno Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto smiled, well Sasuke smirked while Sakura throw her hands in the air with a cry of joy. Hinata gave a sigh to show here disappointment while Ino loudly swore up a storm. "Anyway team 8 well be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Choji. Now that you know your teams you may go to lunch but be back in an hour to meet your sensei." The kids nodded as they ran out to find some food.

0000000000000000000000000000

**A few Hours later

* * *

**

"KUSO!! WHERE IS HE DAMNIT!! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO FRICKIN HOURS!!" Sakura yelled to no one as she glared at the door. Naruto not really used to this just watched here a little warily. He never seen her like this. '_Man, I guess she grew a spine while I was away.' _Naruto thought as the door opened.

A man that was 6 foot tall with black shinobi with bandages around his ankles just like Naruto. He was wearing black jonin pants, black jonin shirt with a jonin flack jacket on. He seemed to also wear a mask over his mouth and nose. What strikes Naruto strange was that he wore his forehead protector sideways over his right eye. The man also had gravity defying white hair.

The man seemed to look around not showing any type of emotions, said. "My first impression of you three…" The man said as Naruto and the others seemed to hang on his every word.

"I don't like you" Said the man as his eye formed a crescent moon. Meet me on the roof said the man as he proofed away leaving his glaring students behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**A few minuets later

* * *

**

"OK lets get to know each other a little better now. One at a time please." The man said in a board tone. Sakura looked at the man in confusion. "OK but what do you want us to say?" The man looked towards the sky almost like he didn't even want to be here. "Things you like, hate. Dreams for the future. Stuff like that. You, the one in the pink, you first." Naruto understood what he was talking about but wanted to know his sensei batter as well. "Well why don't you start. So we have a clue who you are and to see how its done."

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't fell like telling you that." This caused the group to raise and brow at the man. "My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Sakura looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression. "Well that was lame. All we learned was his name."

"Well you in the pink you start." The now known Kakashi told our pink haired friend. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes include hanging with my friends, my big brother, and gardening. I dislike bully, and bad people. My hobbies include shopping and gardening. My dream of the future is to be a respectable shinobi and to start a family with a certain someone." Sakura said with a blush.

'_Hmm. I was sure I would get a fan girl again. It seems I struck gold this time.' _Kakashi said with a smile. "OK raven you next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My like are the few friends I have. My Hobbies include training. I dislike the way the village treats one of my friend and a certain genin." At the mention of the genin Sasuke leaked out a small amount killer intent. But it went away after a few seconds. "My dream for the future…is to rebuild my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said as his face darken as he looked at the ground. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a small amount of pity. '_Sasuke…Sakura and I won't let you go threw this alone.' _Naruto thought to his raven haired friend.

'_It seems with the start of Naruto befriending him and the gaining of friends hasn't stopped the hatred from taking over his heart. I wonder who's the genin that he hates?' _Kakashi thought to himself. "Alright your next" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are developing different types of jutsu, my family, and my friends. My dislike is the way I'm treated by the village. My hobbies, as said before are making different types of jutsus, training, and mastering and understanding every aspect of my jutsu." Kakashi held back his surprise. '_That's impressive. Most people only want to learn a jutsu, They never want to __understand and learn how its done.' _

"My dream for the future is to be respected, all over the shinobi nations. Also to gain the title of Hokage, and finally to raise a family and start a clan." Sasuke and Sakura smiled at the blond while Kakashi gave a smile as he watched the peaceful look pass over Naruto's face.

"Alright now that we all know each other, Its time I tell you why were all here. We will start our first mission tomorrow." Naruto once again raised and eyebrow at the strange man. "Really? What mission are we going to have." Naruto asked the cyclopes.

"This task is something the four of us will do together. Well be doing a survival exercise." This cause and angry look passed over Sasuke's face. "But sensei, we already did this back at the academy. That's how we got here."

"This won't be an like anything you experienced at the academy." Kakashi said leaving the three to look at the man funny. "Alright what kind of trainings is it then." Sasuke said as the two nodded. Kakashi finally had enough and started chuckling. Sakura gave the man a glare and said, "Whats so funny that was a normal question."

Kakashi didn't miss a heartbeat and said, "Well its just that, Out of the 28 that passed and one who had to drop out because of family things there are only now 27 graduates. Since this is how its supposed to be, the ones who just came here only 9 will become genin. The other 18 well be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it test. You fail you get sent back to the academy. The passing rate of this test is at least 66 percent." This cause the new squad of wannabe-genin's to flinch back in shock.

"If thats the case, why did we have a graduation test anyway." Sakura said trying to stay calm. "Hmm…well that was to select the candidates of people who might be able to become genin or not." Kakashi said nonchalantly. "That's how it is. I make the rules. Be at training ground 7 at 5 AM. Oh before I forget bring your Ninja gear"

'_Well this sucks. All my hard work, and I could be sent back to the academy. NO! I won't let that happen. I will not fail.' _Naruto thought to himself.

'_I will not get weed out by this test. No way!' _Sasuke thought glaring at the ground.

'_No way in hell am I going to be weeded out. Not after all that training I did.' _'_**Yeah tell em girl will kick his ass! SHANNARO!'**_Sakura's inner self yelled as she dropped kick a Kakashi looking punching bag.

Kakashi turned his back to them and said, "Well that's it your dismissed. Oh yeah you better skip breakfast or else…you'll puke."

00000000000000000000000000000000

**8:00 tomorrow at training ground 7

* * *

**

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he poofed into the training grounds. "Your Late!!" Sakura yelled to her teacher. They all had the look of death as they glared at there teacher for being three hours late. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head as he pulled out two bells.

"Yeah sorry about that. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." This was meet with shock silence. "Well now lets get started." Kakashi said as he placed an alarm clock on a stump. "Now the its set for noon. And heres your assignment. You just have to take these bells from me that's all there is to it. Now if you can't get them buy lunch, you won't get lunch. You'll also be tied to that post as you watch me eat mine." This caused the group to glare at there sensei. '_That's why he said to skip breakfast. He's making it harder on us.' _

"Wait a minute there are three of us why are there two bells" Kakashi smiled at Sakura. '_Hmm. I wonder if she'll pass my expectations.' _

Kakashi gave his patented eye smile and said, "That's because one of you will be tied to the post and ultimately disqualify for not completing the mission. That one goes back to the academy. But then again all three of you could fail too. You may use any weapon you like. And I mean any weapons. If you are not ready to kill me then your not going to take the bell. You may now begin." With that said his tree charges sped of into the surrounding forest.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Here's your first lesson. Ninjas must be able to conceal their movements as to not be detected." Kakashi said as he looked for his pupils. '_Hmm. It seems that they get the general idea. Sasuke is in the tree to the right. Sakura is hiding in the bush to the left, and…interesting. I can't seem to put an exact location on Naruto.'_

**With Sakura

* * *

**

'OK_ lets see what I have to work with.' _Sakura looked around only seeing leaves on the ground. '_Well got to make due with what you got.' _With that thought Sakura made five handseals and, "**Ha Shuriken no jutsu" (Leaf Shuriken** **Technique) **Kakashi looked up to see three trees sway as there leafs came for him. Kakashi took out a Kunai and started deflecting the leafs. '_Nice just. She puts charka into the trees and can manipulate the leafs making them as sharp as a kunai.' _It seems that the leaves kept on coming as she went to another tree. She cast her Jutsu over and over again. Making Kakashi pull out another kunai.

"You like the jutsu? I developed it Kakashi-sensei. This jutsu doesn't take much charka but the leaves are as sharp as can be. Since each tree has a certain amount of leafs on them, they will come at you until all of the leaves are off the tree." Sakura said as she made her way to another tree. Once again doing the handsigns and calling forth another barrage of leafs at him.

Kakashi having no other choice jumped out of the way of the jutsu. Sakura gave a smirk as she started to throw kunais with exploding tags. She aimed the kunais at the precise location at where Kakashi was going to land. This made all the things harder on Kakashi. He started to run across the ground to avoid the deadly explosives. That didn't mean that he came out clean. He had a few close calls but he was fine just a little dirty.

He wasn't expecting Sakura to jump out and attack him head on. She throw a punch at his midsection and was surprise at the power of the punch. Sakura learned to use her anger to her advantage making her hits very hard. Over time she learned to do it automatically.

Sakura kept throwing punches and kicks at Kakashi. Kakashi wouldn't have much trouble with this if she didn't keep leading him to the traps she made while he was deflecting the leafs. He steed on a rope and nearly got blown to bits with a barrage of exploding tags.

'_Damn she good. It seems she did pass my expectations. Her mind is sharp and she's focus on me but still has an idea of whats around her. Not bad Sakura. Not bad at all.' _Kakashi thought as he was punched in the jaw and thrown into the air for not paying attention. Kakashi did a back flip in mid flight, while Sakura did another few handseals and shouted, "**Ninp**ō: **Kusa Senbon no Jutsu! (Ninja art: Grass Senbon Technique)**" Kakashi looked down to see a patch of grass become sharp and looked deadly if he so much as landed on it.

"Kuso! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi said as he let his clone trow him out of the way as he landed on a tree. He looked to Sakura to see her panting and glaring at the man. She knew she couldn't win like this and retreated back to the safety of the woods to regain her chakra.

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. "Maybe I shouldn't read my book now. If she was the weakest of the three I'm going to need both of my hands." Kakashi said as he bowed his head in defeat.

**With Naruto

* * *

**

"Wow Sakura really improved." Naruto said from afar. He was tempted to go and show Kakashi what he could do but held back and watched Sakura fight, he was very impressed at what he saw. Naruto thought her almost every thing she knows about the her style. Now she moved with a combination of Tenten's style to Ino's but she also seemed to mix hers with it, proving she was very deadly and should not be taken lightly.

"**She's good. She showed grace and style in her movements an thought of every move one step of the way. Now that's what it takes to be a ninja" **Kyuubisaid as he watched Sakura fight. He was impressed that a girl who used to be so weak and insecure had that much power

"_Yes she was good for someone her age. She's at least mid genin level now. But she still has a few weakness that can be worked out." _Goyo said as he smiled at the girl.

"Something doesn't add up here. Why would they form us in groups of three if they where just going to separate us. That doesn't make any since. Whats the point that I'm just not getting here. How did Tenten do…" It just hit Naruto like a katon jutsu.

"**Ah! He does have a brain. I see you figured out the point of this whole ordeal."**Kyuubi said as he gave a smirk. '_Wait you knew why didn't you tell me.' _Naruto said and inwardly glared at the fox."**I wasn't the only one that knew the old man knew too. Besides you would never learned if we told you everything. We can give you hints but you need to grow on your own." **Kyuubi said as he glared right beck at the blond. "_He's right Naruto. So please calm yourself and think of your next move." _Goyo said calming the blond.

'_Alright lets see. Sasuke has yet to move and Sakura went and hid in a tree. I'll go to Sasuke first. He must be waiting for Kakashi to drop his guard.'_ With that said and done Naruto leaped off to find his friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Few minutes later

* * *

**

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was unprepared and thew a kunai at Naruto only for it to be caught by the handle. "Damn Sasuke you almost killed me." Naruto whispered to his friend. "Sorry. I thought you were Kakashi. What do you want anyway." Sasuke said with a frown. "Wow somebody's a little pissed whats wrong with you." Sasuke sent a glare at Kakashi. "He never lets down his guard. I'm been trying to find an opening but I just can't find one. Its frustrating." Naruto nodded at that excuse. "Fine I'm here to tell you to get Sakura and come find me at the memorial stone just a little ways where the stumps are." Sasuke looked at the blond then shrugged when he notice the look in his eye. "Yeah ok we'll be there." Sasuke said as jumped out of his hiding place.

**Another few minutes later

* * *

**

"OK Naruto were here now, whats this about?" Sasuke said Naruto looked at the two and nodded. "Let me ask you both something. What is the point of this test?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto like he lost his mind.

"Naruto-nee-san. The point of this test is to get the bells." Sakura said to her brother. She decided she wouldn't call him Aniki on missions. "Sakura let me ask you something? Why would he put us in a three man group if he was just going to separate us from the beginning. Add to the fact that the only way to graduate is to get the bells he's holding." Naruto said looking deathly serous at the moment. Sasuke thought about it for a minute before he stared at Naruto in shock. "Wait a minute your right. There is no point in any of this. I get what your trying to say. Your saying that there is more to it then this. Maybe the bell aren't the only thing we have to get." Sasuke said looking at his teammates. "Or maybe…" Sakura said as she to realized the true plot behind this. "The bells aren't what this test is about." Naruto said finishing Sakura's thought.

"But if the bells aren't what this test is about then what is." Sakura said very confused at the moment. "That's simple Sakura. Its so obvious now." Sasuke said smirking. "Sakura answer me this whats the point of a three man cell? But not only that, but why do fresh out of the academy have to fight a jonin who has more power, speed, and Jutsu's then us?"

Sakura bowed her head and thought. Normally she loves puzzles but not under these conditions. "Wait! I get it!! No fresh out of the academy student can ever beat a jonin. So there is no way to beat him alone. But together…" Sakura said with a smile covering her face.

"We have a chance to pass. The true meaning of this test is not about the bells…" Sasuke said standing up with a smirk glued to his face. Sakura joined him as she stood by Naruto's side. "Is by teamwork." Naruto finished as he told them his plan.

**A few minutes later

* * *

**

'_Well its almost time. Shame really, I actually like this team a little.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at the clock It only had five minutes left. Kakashi snapped his attention back to his surroundings as he rolled out of the way of the sharpen leafs heading right for him. But before he could do anything he saw four shurikens heading right for him on all sides. Kakashi didn't seem to care at first but that was after he heard Naruto's voice. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!**" As the four shuriken went from one to one-hundred. Now Kakashi's surround on all sides with a black metal of death. **Doton: Dochuu Eigyo! (Earth Realease: Underground Fish Projection)**

**KLANG**

**KLANG**

**KLANG**

When the smoke cleared Kakashi was no where to be seen. "Where is he? Up, Left, Right, behind?" Sasuke said as he and Naruto hid behind a tree. Before the two had a chance to find there now rouge sensei was, an arm came out of the ground and latch onto the two boys legs **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)**

With that all said and done Kakashi pulled both Naruto and Sasuke under ground leaving their head the only thing visible. "I was right beneath your nose. So you two got anything to say to that."

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and glared at their teacher. "Actually yeah." Both Sasuke and Naruto gave of a foxy grin that put Kakashi on edge. "Boom." The two exploded leaving Kakashi to jump out of the smoke and fire. That didn't mean he had time to relax.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Naruto and Sasuke yelled as from a tree above him While Kakashi was dodging Naruto took off his 500 pounds weights. He only had about 20 seconds to get the bells and he was going to run like his life depended on it. With that he took off in a flash. **(He's as fast as Lee is with his weights on) **While Naruto was taking off his weights Sakura and Sasuke doubled teamed Kakashi in a straight out Taijutsu battle.

Sasuke threw a punch at Kakashi's face while Sakura tried to sweep Kakashi's feet. Kakashi took them slightly serious and backhanded Sasuke, while she kicked Sakura in the face.

5

Naruto was half the way to Kakashi

4

He slid under Sasuke as he flew over him

3

He jumped over Sakura

2

One more step

1

He just had to reach out and grab the bells.

**DING!!**

**(A/D: You guys are lucky. I was plaining on stopping right here. I flipped a coin and you all won. Be grateful.)**

Naruto caught up a bit of blood as a knee was slammed in his gut.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you didn't make it in time." Kakashi said as Naruto slumped to the ground. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the ground in desire. "Well Team 7, I have one thing to say to you all." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked up at the jonin knowing what he was going to say next.

"You pass."

The three looked at the jonin in shock. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the three gapping faces. Naruto seemed to be the only one to actually talk. "We-we pass?"

"Yeah you do. You guys are the only team who ever found the true meaning of my test. Teamwork. Because you showed me you guys can act like a team, this gives you the right to be called my students. If you guys remember anything with your time with me then know these words: A ninja must see threw deception and In the ninja world those who brake the rules are scum; but, those who abandon there comrades are worse then scum."

Naruto and Sasuke gave a small smile at there sensei wile Sakura smiled brightly at him. '_Yeah so what, he's kind of cool'_ Naruto thought as Kakashi turn back to the team and did his eye smile. "You all pass. Squad 7 start their official mission tomorrow. Congratulations."

Naruto gave the man a smile and stared at the sky. '_Things will get tougher but Me, Kyuubi, Toko and my new team will go with it one step at a time.' _

* * *

_Justus used_

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: _A modification of the Shadow clone jutsu. The user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create multiple copies of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful.

_Ha Shuriken no Jutsu: Allows_ the user to control the leaves in a tree or bush and make it as sharp as a shuriken.

_Nimpo: Kusa Senbon no Justu:_ Allows the user to control the grass and make it as sharp as a senbon.

_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu: _The user emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down the opponent so that their head is above the ground.

_Doton: Dochu Eigyo: _Is a ninjustu that allows the user to hide underground.


	11. A short chapter

**Well Ero-Drak here. I don't really have anything to say so yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: WAIT!! I don't' own Naruto!! Then why have I been getting Masashi Kishimoto checks in the mail. Oh well mine now.**

* * *

It's been over 2 months since our hero became a genin and he can't say that he likes what he's doing. All he's been really doing is D-rank missions. D-rank missions are very low rank missions that a common villager could do. Now Naruto really isn't the type to complain but this needs to be said.

"Oji-san I think I speak for everyone here as I say that we want a better mission." Naruto said with numerous scratches on his and Sasuke's face. Sakura looked at her to teammates in pity. She was the only one that didn't get cuts from the cat. Kakashi looked at Naruto's now healing face and thought '_Hmmm. They last longer then I thought. I was expecting them to ask this a week ago.'_

"Naruto don't be a fool! You just got out of the academy! Your just fresh Genin there's no way you know how to defend yourself out there. Not to mention these missions are here to improve yourself." Iruka shouted at the three of coarse the team didn't like that very much. "Are you serious how in the hell are these missions improving us no freaking way!!" Sakura said with a vain appearing on her forehead. "Team 7 it seems that you don't know why we give you the task you've been given." Sarutobi said as the team looked at him confused.

"Here in the leaf village we get many types of request everyday. These request are different ranks of missions going from D-rank to S-rank. These request are document according to rank A, B, C, D and S. Just like missions we ninjas are also ranked. Genin, Chunin, Jonin and Kage and the top. The missions we give out are for somebody with the rank, level and experience to complete those missions. If the mission is completed we receive a fee for our effort. Since you are new genin you are given D-rank assignments. Now do you understand." The third said finishing his long speech.

"I can't get the fire to spin in the way I want it to without it losing control so I'm going to…" "PAY ATTENTION!!" Sarutobi said interrupting Naruto's conversation. Kakashi just looked back at the Kage and gave his famous eye-smile. "Oh sorry about that." Naruto looked at the old man with a frown. "Why do you always talk to me as if you're my grandfather or something. You let me leave for four years and I came back safe. I know how strong Sasuke and Sakura are, that's why I think we need a better mission. We're not the same academy brats like we were. We're ninja now I want a better mission!" Naruto said pouting.

Sarutobi and Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto always seems to be more mature then the others while growing up. When he got adopted and took on the role of a big brother he had seemed to mature twice as fast. It was refreshing to seem him act his age for once.

"So be it. I'll give you a mission. Since you are so determined I'll give you a C-rank mission. Your mission is to be bodyguards on a journey to wave country. Send in our guest!" The third yelled as a raggedy old man that looked like he was in his fifty's walk in. He had nice tan that gave him a rich light brown color. He wore light brown pants, A black no sleeve shirt with a purple slash around his waist. He was carrying a sake bottle and looked very tipsy.

"What the? I some snot nose brats to protect me." The man said as he took a swig of his sake. And you, the one with the idiotic look on his face. Are you really telling me you're a ninja?" Naruto decided against lashing out at the old man but couldn't stop the twitching of his right eye.

The man took another swig of the sake and took a deep sigh. "I am Tazuna the master bridge builder. Your job is to help me return safely to my country of Wave. I'm building a bridge there that will change my peoples world. And I expect you guy to get me there safely at any cost, even your life.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Team 7 and Tazuna was heading towards wave country. There was no need to run since they weren't in a hurry. The first thing Naruto and Kakashi caught was that he was Tazuna extreme nervousness.

'_Why is he so nervous. I understand that he is concerned about his safety but he's looking around way to much. Its like he expects to be attacked.' _Naruto thought to himself as Sakura started a conversation with Tazuna about his village.

"Naruto you seem a little suspicious. Whats up?" Toko asked while trying to under stand whats going on.

'_Its Tazuna, he's way to jumpy'_ Naruto said raising a brow to Tazuna

"**I agree with you. He's under your teams protection he shouldn't be this jumpy. But look at him he's ready to jump out of his skin at any moment. Somethings up."** Kyuubi said glaring at the old man through Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was to busy thinking that the puddle he passed went unnoticed to him. Once everybody passed it The puddle seem to pull up and shape into two man. They had black turbans, camouflage pants and black saddles. They also had a strange device on there face. They had long black hair and forehead protectors that had four lines going across.

One of the man threw his brother towards the group. The brother threw his hand out as a chain wrapped around Kakashi. "Ha got you." One of the man said. "Do it." With that said the two pulled the chain shredding Kakashi to bits.

Sakura backed up in fear as Sasuke grit his teeth together. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he recognized those guys. He turned his eyes to Sasuke and said "Sasuke no offense but leave these two to me." With a nod to each other they were off. "Sakura protect Tazuna!" Sasuke said looking back only to see Sakura was frozen in fear.

She couldn't move it was like she was frozen. "Damn it! Naruto, Sakura isn't moving!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto unsheathed Toko and swung the sword diagonally to cut the chain. "OK Go over there and protect them both. Since I cut the chain we have a little bit of an advantage. Since they work in conjunction with teamwork." Naruto said as one of the brothers was speeding toward Sakura. "**Don't be so blind kit. Just because they work together as a team doesn't mean that they don't know how to fight separately. You should no." **Kyuubi said as Naruto intercepted the brothers by grabbing their arms, and with a knee in each on the two's gut watched as they both fell to the ground.

* * *

**With Sakura**

The Demon Brothers didn't waste any time, as soon as they were free from there chain one of them jet out to the frozen Sakura and the ungraded Tazuna. "I got you now!" The brother yelled as he zeroed in on Sakura.

'_I-I got to move! If I don't I'm going to die. Why can't I move.' _Sakura thought desperately. It seems that luck was on her side; just as the brother was about to connect Naruto showed up as delivered a devastating knee strike to the brothers guts. The poor guy didn't even know what hit him.

* * *

"Good job team. Naruto Sasuke good job jumping into action. Sakura I would never have expected you to freeze like that; but, as long as your OK no harm done." Kakashi said with a smile as he tied up the brothers.

Sakura looked down at the ground in distaste. _'Is this where all my hard work got me. That was pathetic. I trained for four years and I still froze up like a baby.' _Sakura thought as she watched the two smile at Kakashi. _'What have I been doing for the past four years. Well no more! I will not be a burden to you two anymore. That I promise!' _Sakura thought with a determine look in her eyes.

After a few minutes The two brothers woke up tide around a tree. "These guys are Chunin-class ninja from the village hidden in the mist. They are known to keep fighting no matter what the cost." Kakashi said in has normally lazy tone. "Naruto-nii-san? Is that you?" One of the brothers asked looking at Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna looked at our hero in confusion. "Hai, Meizu-chan, Gouzu-chan" Kakashi looked on in wonder as the two relaxed under the blond.

"What the hell's going on kid? How do you know them?" Tazuna said while turning his head to Kakashi. Naruto didn't answer he just went back to the two tied up brothers. "That will all be answered soon. For now let be spend times with the boys." Naruto said in a reflex tone. "Meizu-chan, Gouzu-chan...is my old master with you as well? Well he be showing up as well." Naruto asked in a grave tone. The two nodded as Naruto sighed. "Hai Naruto-nii-san. shishou is waiting. He told us too kill the bridge builder at all cost." Naruto nodded while looking at Kakashi. Seeing his sensei nod he looked at Tazuna.

Tazuna flinched violently, "What do you mean?" Kakashi turned fully around to Tazuna and said "From what those two told Naruto, and from what you told us you were supposed to be target by bandits only. We had no idea about ninjas being after you. Your request was to be protected by armed gangs and robbers. This mission is now above a C-rank mission into a B-rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed your bridge. If our enemy are Ninjas this mission would be a expansiveve B-rank boarding on A-rank. You have your reasons as to why you lied but it does trouble the mission if you lie about your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

The group didn't say anything as they absorbed the situation. "I believe we should go." Kakashi now turning his back to the group.

"NO!" The group turned around to stare at Sakura. "I didn't do anything when they attacked. Just froze up like a baby. Well not anymore. I will not be a burden to our team. I want to prove I can be just a good ninja as Sasuke-kun and Naruto-nii-san. I say we keep going." Sakura said with her head down with clenched fist. She was about to keep going when she felt a hand on both of her shoulders.

Sakura looked surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto smiling down at her. "Sakura you are not weak you were one of the strongest in our class." Sasuke said with a hint of a smile on his face. Sakura blushed at the praise

Naruto just looked at her with pride shinning in his ocean blue eyes. "Sakura...I'm proud at the women you became I will not abounded this mission. As I said before I have seen our skills and I still believe we are still ready for this mission. Besides Kakashi got our back right?" Naruto glaring at Kakashi to upset his sister.

Kakashi could only sigh and let a huge sweat drop at the back of his head at the way Naruto was glaring at him. "OK,OK we'll keep going but we need to know whats going on Tazuna." Tazuna could only smile and said sure. "Naruto-nii-san are we going to be in trouble?" Gouzu asked looking at Naruto's face. He couldn't see Naruto's eyes because his eyes were covered by his hair. "Iie, Gouzu-chan. Your not in trouble. I promise." Naruto said taking off both of there face mask. Everyone could see seals covering both of their faces. "Naruto-nii-san? What's wrong? You're crying. Naruto-nii-san doesn't cry unless something bad is going to happen. Naruto-nii-san is strong." Naruto smiled at the two as tears did slide down his face.

"Gouzu-chan, Meizu-chan I'm going to have to put you to sleep for now ok." Naruto said seeing the two of them smile. It pained Naruto for what he was going to do. "Hai, Naruto-nii-san! We trust you. Maybe when we wake up we can play like we did before. We missed you Naruto-nii-san." Naruto nodded as he held there cheeks. "Hai good night Gouzu-chan, Meizu-chan." Naruto said as his tears getting the better of him. He put charka into the seal as he watched their body go stiff. "Good night Naruto-nii-san." The brother's said as they slumped into Naruto's arms.

Naruto held the brothers close as he said a prier for them. Those two boys died in Naruto's arms and the worse part he caused their deaths.

"Naruto, those seals....were they...?" Naruto nodded as he leaned the two brother's against the tree. "Hai....those were suicide seals. My master placed them their so if their captured they can just....well you know." Naruto said looking at the brothers. Everybody was confused at what happen. "Why? Why did you kill them nii-san?" Sakura said as she watched as Naruto dried his tears.

"Sakura, those two were very ill. They weren't right in the head. They looked to me as a big brother. They were always starving for attention. If I had allowed them to live...they would have gone to prison. The things I hear....those two would have had a rough time. They would have probably accepted any type of love their. I...couldn't let them go threw that." Naruto said as his eyes were down cast.

Everybody now understood why he did it. He didn't want those two to become somebody's bitch. Everyone nodded sadly at those two. The walk was quite as they continued on their way. "Naruto-kun how do people like that become killers?" Sakura asked as they continued on their way. "Before those two left the mist they were always unstable. In mist, to graduate and be a genin you had to do a certain thing. I don't know what it is but I know it messed up those two bad. After awhile they just lost it and became who they are today." Naruto said making the group feel bad for the group. "Naruto, you said that their shishou is up ahead. Who are we going to face?" Sasuke asked

Naruto sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "Its my old master. If you can call him that. He kind of took me by surprise and made me his apprentice." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "His name is..."

* * *

**In a hidden hideout **

"Zabuza Momochi, What do you mean that you failed!?" A short fat men said. The man had a strange hairstyle, it seemed to be an afro of some sort. He was wearing a suit along with some sunglasses. "I spent a lot of money on you because you said you were skilled ninjas!" The man said as the man he was talking to grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Stop complaining." The man said thrusting his huge sword at the old mans face.

The man had on cameo boots and arm warmers. He had on a pair of navy blue pants with a sash on his chest to hold his huge sword. His face was masked by white tape with his headband tied to his head with the symbol of the mist village on it.

"hmp...I'll just use this decapitating 'knife' to kill that guy." The man mockingly said to the midget. "Are you sure you'll be okay? It looks like the target hired some really good ninjas...and since the demon brothers failed in the assassination they'll be more caution, so it won't be easy." the man said backing up out of fear of the blade that was at his neck. The man just hmpt at the short man "Who do you think I am? I, Momochi Zabuza, was called the Demon of The Hidden Village of Mist."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Its been a few hours and we find our heroes along with there client on a boat in a river. They were currently passing the bridge they are supposed to protect. The group couldn't help but marvel at it. "Wow its huge." Sakura said in a low tone to not be discovered. Naruto nodded while Sasuke didn't do anything. "Tazuna-san before the boat gets to the pier, there's a few thing I need to ask you. I need to no who's after you and why. If you can not answer the question I'm afraid we can not continue this mission, " Kakashi said as he watched Tazuna take a breath.

"I guess I have to tell you the real story. As you said before this mission is out of your job description A super terrible man is after my life. He goes by the name of Gatoh the billionaire." Tazuna said Kakashi showed a little bit of surprise by widening his one eye. "Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Marine Transportation company. He's one of the riches men in the world."

The Genin chose to stay quiet during this exchange. They figured they would learn by staying quiet then asking questions.

"Yes he is the president of the marine transportation company on the outside...but underground he use gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeover other company s and countries. A year ago his sights were on wave country. He came and concur by using violence and his wealth was his shield. He quickly took over our lands sea traffic and transportation. On my island controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth,politics, and the people on this island. The only thing Gatoh is afraid of is the completion of my bridge that has been under construction for sometime." Tazuna said as he looked at his work.

Naruto nodded as he understood the situation. "Yeah I understand now. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle in the way." Naruto said looking at the bridge. "Then those ninjas we fought earlier were sent by Gatoh." Sasuke said as he turned towards his teammates. There's something I don't understand about this. He's a dangerous man who use ninjas why did you hide the fact when you came to us?" Kakashi said getting back into the conversation. Tazuna didn't waste a second to answer his question. "The country of wave is now a super poor county. Even our feudal lord doesn't have much money. The citizens do not have much ether. We didn't have enough money to request a B-rank or above mission. If you quit your mission I'll be killed for sure. "

"Theres no need to blame yourself. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry his cute little eyes out." Naruto and Sakura could only let a sweat drop form on there head. "And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konaha ninjas and live a lonely life, but its not your fault.

The group could only look at each other in disbelieve. _**"**__**Why you little..."**_Kyuubi and Naruto thought together. Kakashi scratched his forehead protector and raised his hands in defeat. "Well I guess it can't be helped. We will continue to escort you." Tazuna could only smile in victory and put up a victory symbol "That's good to hear."

"Were all most there. Tazuna it seems we haven't been noticed yet." the man said to Tazuna. Tazuna bid the man his thanks as they went on his way

* * *

**A few minutes away from Tazuna house.**

The group decided to stay silent and be on guard. _'If they were to attack they will send a Jonin level ninja instead of Chunin level ones. That means I have to work now damn.' _thought our favorite perverted one eye nin.

_'Damn! I really hope Zabuza-sensei doesn't show up. I really don't want to see him again without being a kage level. I just hope my team will be ready.' _Naruto thought as its only been a few minutes before Naruto's six sense started going off. Naruto didn't break his walking pace as he swiftly flicked a kunai in a bush. When he got a little bit closer he notice he nearly hit a snow white rabbit. Now Naruto is no genius but he has been out of the village a lot and has seen a lot of things.

"Naruto-nii-san look what you all most did. You almost killed a helpless rabbit." Sakura said with an angry face but it vanished as soon as she saw the look on Naruto's face. "**That's a snow rabbit."** Kyuubi said as he looked through Naruto's eyes. _'They only have white fur during the winter when days are much shorter.' _Naruto said to none in his mind. "_Yes it seems that it was raised in a place where the sun isn't a factor for the Kawarimi no Jutsu. It seems we are also being watched. Be on guard Naruto."_

It seems that Naruto wasn't the only one notice the rabbit Kakashi was on the same line of thought as Naruto and his friends.

Up in a tree a few feet away from the target was Zabuza. _'I see. Ninjas that are on the same level as the Demon Brothers can't handle this Ninja. Konoha's Copy nin Kakashi the Sharingan user is here. Hmm what do we have here.' _He thought as his eyes landed on Naruto. He only let a hidden smirk crossed his masked face.

* * *

The distant sound of a blade cutting threw air hit Kakashi's ears. "Everybody Get Down!!" Kakashi yelled. Everybody seemed to hit the deck in the nick of time. The blade pierced a tree as Zabuza Stood on top of the handle. "Oh no. That blade." Naruto said looking at the figure standing on the blade. The entire group looked at Naruto wondering if he knew this man. _'He must be scared. I heard fear in his voice.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh my,my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said as with his hands in his pocket. "Everybody stand back. This guys on a whole new level. This fight is now mine. If he's our enemy...our need this" Kakashi said as he rested his hand on his forehead protector. "I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." He then set his sights on the now slightly scared Naruto. Zabuza couldn't help but laugh at the blond.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here. How have you been since the last time we met...Naruto." giving the blond a load of killer intent. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna started to shake but Naruto's condition didn't improve.

Everyone looked at Naruto as he started to back up and look around.

"**Well kit. I got one thing to say to you" **Kyuubi said looking at the glare directed at his container. _'Oh yea? What's that?' _Naruto said trying to look strong for his team but failing.

"**Your boned."**

* * *

**Well thats it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Everyone have a be good on the Holidays and I'll see you guys when ever Ja!  
**


	12. Hatred and Grief

**What up guys back and still alive. Ok I have to make it clear that I'm no longer working on Naruto:Shikengon. But I will not leave it like this. I have a challenge. I wont someone to try and make a story using the Shikengon. If you need info on what the Shikengon can do please don't hesitate to ask.**

**Disclaimer: WAIT!! I don't' own Naruto!! Then why have I been getting Masashi Kishimoto checks in the mail. Oh well mine now.**

* * *

"What the hell!! Is that your old sensei Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled at his friend. "I see you came sensei." Naruto said looking around like he was expecting someone to come down and attack. Zabuza couldn't help but laugh as he looked at a terrified Naruto. "I see your a little scared there Naruto don't worry my little assistant is not her its just you and me."

Naruto took a sigh of relieve as he visibly calm down. _'Oh thats good. I thought I was in trouble for a moment.' _Naruto thought to himself. "**Whats the problem with you Naruto." **Kyuubi said to the blond. _'I thought I was in trouble there for a moment, but I'm fine now.'_

"What are you doing here Zabuza-sensei. Don't tell me you just came to have a reunion." Naruto said raising a brow to his sensei. "Is to bad Naruto. I always hoped I see you again but not under these circumstances." Zabuza said to his young apprentice. Naruto could only nod as he caught on to the meaning, "Ah, I feel the same."

"I'm afraid you'll have to hand over the old man Naruto." Zabuza said as he turned fully around to the group. Kakashi only tighten his grip on his headband. "Now! Quick! Triangle formation. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight." Kakashi said never taking his eye of Zabuza. He lifted his headband up. "I'm ready." Kakashi said in a calm but sharp voice as he opened his eye. _'Sharingan!' _Naruto, Sasuke and Zabuza thought together.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke knowing full well what a sharingan can do. Spending time with Itachi you get to know a lot about the Uchiha bloodline. The eye was red in color with a black pupil in the middle and on the sides it had three tomoes.

_'His eye. What in the world is that!' _Sakura said to herself as she gazed up at the eye. "Well looks like I finally get to see the sharingan in action." Zabuza said. Tazuna looked around confused. "What the hell is a Sharingan?"

"Sharingan. A rare Doujustu. The user of this eye can instantly copy any form of Nin,Gen and Taijutsu and use it against them. However there is more to the doujustu then what meets the eye." Sasuke said glaring at the ground in thought. "You got it right boy, but you just scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze a persons jutsu and then copying it to the smallest detail" Zabuza said as a thick mist rolled in. "As for you jonin. As a ninja of the hidden mist we had lot of information on you. Our orders were to kill you on sight. In the Bingo book you were named the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja.

* * *

"Enough talking. It was nice seeing you again Naruto but I need to to get rid of the old man." As that was said the genius jumped into action and surrounded the old man in a triangle. Sasuke was up front, Sakura on the left, and Naruto in the right. Sasuke and Sakura had a kunai out while Naruto got out his sword. "So I'll have to kill you first eh Kakashi. Very well then." Zabuza said as he kicked off the tree with his sword in tow and landed on the water.

"What the...How is that possible."Sakura said while Sasuke looked on in shock. Naruto seen this already so he wasn't surprised buy it. Zabuza stood there with his hands in a ram seal. _'He's building a __massive amount of charka.' _Kakashi thought as he got ready for some kind of attack.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!** **(Hiding Mist Technique)"** Zabuza yelled as a thick mist circled around him as he disappeared. "He's gone." Sasuke said as he looked around for the jonin. Kakashi walked over but still on guard as he stood in front of his team. "He'll come after me first." Kakashi said confident in his statement. "Naruto who is your sensei?" Sakura said as she never took her eyes off of Kakashi. Sasuke too wanted to know.

"Momochi Zabuza, The X-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique" Naruto said as his eyes turned cold. "S-silent?" Sakura said showing a little bit of fear towards the name. "As the name goes, it happens in a instant. Without sound or warning. Its so fast that you die without even knowing it." Naruto said with his edge to his tone of voice. "Naruto's right. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi said as his voice to put up and edgy tone as well.

"Don't worry if we fail, all we lose is our life's" Kakashi said "How can you say that!" Sakura said not missing a beat. As time rolled by the mist got thicker and thicker each second. "This is going to be a pain. The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Sasuke said to himself. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as they lost track of Kakashi.

* * *

"Eight points. Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vain, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart. Now which one should I hit." Zabuza said though the mist. Kakashi got about tired at not being able to see so he pumped his charka up to get rid of the mist that was clouding his vision and the others as well. Sakura was shaking with fear. _'What it this. It feels like if I move I'll be killed This killer intent, anymore and I'll just die on my feat. No I can't take it' _Sakura thought as she raised the kunai. _'I'd ratter...' _Sakura thought as she raised the kunai to stab herself.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said snapping her out of her daze. "Calm down I'll protect you will my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said as he appeared in the middle of the triangle. Shocking everyone including Naruto. "Its over." Zabuza said as he was about to strike but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was there stabbing him with a kunai. Everybody looked down expecting blood but instead...

_'Water? Oh no!!' _Naruto thought as he looked at the water flow down to the ground. "Kakashi-sensei look out!!" Naruto yelled for its as another Zabuza formed behind him. As Kakashi turned fully around as Zabuza's clone fell in the making of a puddle he got cut clean through by Zabuza.

Well would have if Kakashi didn't turn into water just like Kakashi's clone "What the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**" **(Water Clone Technique) **_'Even though the mist he was able to copy it.' Zabuza_ thought to himself. Just as that thought went by his mind he felt the cold presents of steel licking his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi said with a commanding tone in his voice. "Now its over."

* * *

"This is the end" Kakashi said shocking the group. There was a brief pause but that was cut short by a chuckle from Zabuza. "The end? You really think its that easy. You can't defeat me by copying me. You are pretty good. I see that you copied my water clone when you said,"

**Flashback**

"_Calm down I'll protect you will my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."_

**Flashback end**

"By making your clone speak, You mad me believe that was the real Kakashi. You diverted my attention to the clone, while you hid in the mist and to my move." There was a brief pause as everybody absorbed those words.

"Nice try"

With those words came a shock Kakashi as he watched the Zabuza turn into a puddle and the Zabuza appear right behind him. "I'm not going to be that easy to beat." Kakashi was able to dodge the blade by ducking under it. Zabuza reversed his grip and kicked Kakashi into the air.

_'Now!' Zabuza_ thought as he graped his sword and started heading towards the falling one eye nin. But before he could get anywhere "Damn Makibishi!" Zabuza said as he stopped his movements for the movements _'How idiotic.' Zabuza_ said as jumped over the spikes and went to the point where he heard Kakashi hit the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she watched in shock. Sasuke stood there in complete shock as well. _'I can't believe Kakashi-sensei got kicked in the air like that. What great power he has.' _Sasuke thought in complete shock but awe as well.

* * *

Kakashi emerged from the water as his completely soaked to the bone. _'Whats with this water. Its so dense for some reason.' _Kakashi was so lost in thought he didn't sense Zabuza cam from behind and started doing handseals. _'Fool'_ Zabuza thought as he finished his handsigns"**Suirou no Jutsu!" (Water Prison Technique) **Zabuza shouted as Kakashi snapped out of his curiosity. Before anyone knew it he was trapped in a ball of swirling water.

_'I thought I could use the water as a cover, bit I just walked right in to a trap.' _Kakashi thought with a none visible frown on his face. Zabuza stood there with his hand inside of the sphere with his sword on his back. "You fell for it. This special prison is made of water but its stronger then steel. It'll be hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi now that your out of the picture I can deal with the genin now. **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Zabuza said as a water clone formed . _'He's even more skill then I thought.' _Kakashi thought in a panic state of mind.

"You guys really think your ninjas just because you have those hand bands. Bullshit! A ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. So basically you can call yourself ninjas when you appear in my bingo book. You guys aren't ninjas." The clone said as he summoned his mist once again. "Damn he disappeared again!" Was all Naruto had to say before he got a kick in the face in the processes he lost his headband. Naruto got to his feat only to notice that he wasn't wearing his headband. He looked at the Zabuza clone as he stepped on the headband like it was dirt.

"Naruto-nii-san are you alright!?" Sakura said to her brother as he let the shadows of his hair cover his eyes. "Everyone! Get out of here now. You can't win against him. He can't move unless he lets me out which he won't do. He also won't be able to use his Mizu Bunshin to get you since it has to stay near its owner! So run for it!" Kakashi said trying to get through to them.

_'Run? You've got to be kidding. When you got caught that option flew out the window. Besides even if we do run, Zabuza will get to us sooner or later since we won't have you and we'll be dead. No our only option at the moment is to get you out of the prison. Before its to late.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he calmed his self down

"Naruto, Sakura we have to do it." Sasuke said as he charged the water clone. Sasuke started throwing kunais at him only to have it swatted away like it was a fly. Once this was done Sasuke jumped planing to stab the clone. The clone only smirked under his bandages and grabbed Sasuke in the air by his throat. "Way to easy." The clone said with a lade back tone.

He throw Sasuke back to the other only for Naruto to save him from a hit to the ground. "Still pretending to be ninjas eh. When I was your age my hands were already stained with blood." Sasuke , Sakura and Tazuna flinched back in shock. Naruto didn't because he already knew. "The demon Zabuza." Kakashi as he glared at the man.

"It looks like you heard of me." Zabuza said not look at the man. "A long time ago, the Hidden Village of Mist was once known as The Bloody Mist. In that village there was one obstacle that was made to becoming a ninja." Kakashi said gravely. The real Zabuza looked down at the man and said "So you know of the finale test eh."

"Final test? So what we had one to. Whats the big deal?" Sasuke said as he was now standing on his to feet. "The big deal is that in the mist village the final test was students killing each other. Imagen it Friends who ate together, learned together, fought together were separated into groups and forced to fight each other, until one of them was killed." Zabuza said with an amused tone.

Everybody but Kakashi and Naruto looked at him in horror. "Thats awful." Sakura said with her eyes wide. Ten years ago, the mist village had to go though some reforms. Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it." Kakashi said to his team.

"What? A monster? What did it do?" Sakura said in her curious nature taking hold. "A small boy who was not even a ninja came to a class and took down one-hundred other students." Kakashi said with a dark look coming in to his eyes. Zabuza only laughed as he looked at the sky as if he was remembering something form the past. "It felt...so good." Zabuza said in a giddy but bloodthirsty way. The group flinched back who was not expecting that. Naruto didn't say anything as the shadows over his eyes got darker.

Before Sasuke knew it he got slammed in the stomach by Zabuza with his elbow. Sasuke went rolling on the ground, before he came to a stop though Zabuza dropped his elbow onto Sasuke again making him cough up a bit of blood.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled as she watched Zabuza step on Sasuke. Kakashi watched in horror as he watched Sasuke get his ass handed to him.

* * *

"Enough." Naruto said quietly as he glared at the clone as his eyes took on a frosty look. _'Damn those eyes. I never liked when he looked at me liked that. Its the look of pure death.' _Zabuza said as Naruto stared at him with distaste. "I've had enough of this, you clearly forgot who your dealing with." Naruto said as he said in a cold tone. "What are you doing! I told you to run!" Kakashi said from within the prison. "Kakashi-sensei...shut up. You once said Those who brake the rules are trash." Naruto stopped as he glared at Kakashi. "But those who abandon there friends are worse the trash."

Kakashi looked down half ashamed that he forgot his own words, and half proud that his team would not leave him to die. "I will not allow you to die, none of you. But first things first... Zabuza Release Sasuke now!" Naruto stepping up to the plate as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Zabuza only chuckled "And if I don't? If I remember you never once was able to hurt me, what makes you think you can win." Zabuza said as Naruto walked forward. "Two things really. One: I'm a lot stronger then I was when you first trained me, and two I always out smarted you." Naruto put some charka into the blade as he ran towards the clone. The clone just smirked as he was ready to cut right through the blond. The clone jumped off of Sasuke and clashed with Naruto. There was a flash of light as Naruto stood where the clone first was with a cut on his check. The clone stood where Naruto first was unharmed.

Zabuza only laughed as he sow the whole thing like it was in slow motion. "You call that better you didn't even touch the clone. You haven't changed at all Naruto." Zabuza said harshly as he started to laugh. But as soon as that laugh left his mouth it stopped as his clone decomposed back into water.

"What! But how!?" Zabuza said as he stared at Naruto with his sword at his sword. Naruto just stood there with a foxy smirk on his face "Kenatsu." Naruto said as his team eyed him with as they caught on to the attack, while the others looked at him with puzzlement.

"Naruto give up. You are a disappointment to me and the swordsman arts. You failed as my apprentice. You will not win." Zabuza said harshly. Naruto looked down at the ground with a frown on his face. "No I won't give up. When you and I first met, it was at the border of mist. Thats when I first met Haku. You took me on as your apprentice because you wanted to see your goals through me if you so ever died in a fight. You told me you had such high expectations for me. You trained me to be your tool just to go by your own dreams. Then it came to the day I left you wouldn't even see me off. You told me to leave and never to see you again. If I ever did I would die. Zabuza...I left because you are not the only person here with a dream. I to have a dream too, to become Hokage. I'm sorry if you were angry at me but I am a human and just like everyone else I must live my own life not yours. Why can't you except that!!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes, but his eyes remained cold.

"Kid when we met, you pledged that you will be my tool to use as I see fit. You left and became a broken tool. I don't really care if you did have a dream, I have my own dream. I took you and gave you guidance and I gave you that. You have became my worst failure. Even Haku agrees with me." Naruto looked at him in shock. _'Even Haku...' _

Naruto dried his tears. He looked at the ground in pain. When he raised his head there was no emotion in his eyes, just...pain. "I-I see. Well then we have nothing else to say to each other. Shall we continue."

_'Zabuza...you have always been one of the people I looked up to. I know your past, and I know what you've done but yet those words hurt more then any training you put me through. Haku. Does she really hate me to. Damn, did I make a mistake about coming back.' _Naruto thought down trotted.

* * *

"Naruto..." Sasuke said as he stood up. He wanted to help his friend but he wouldn't know what to say. Sasuke you ready? You too Sakura? You are going to be very important if we are going to get Kakashi out of that trap. You ready?" Naruto said showing his usual determination even if it was kind of lacking a little. Zabuza just shook his head and summoned another clone and waited to see there next move.

"Alright lets go!!"

Naruto and Sasuke went off to fight the clone using hand to hand Taijutsu while Sakura took Tazuna into the woods. Naruto summoned his clones seeing if they can work with his plan. Kakashi looked on in pride as he knew what they were doing. _'So there using that plan huh.' _

Naruto thew a right at the clone while Sasuke went to trip the clone of course this didn't work as both of them went flying back as his clones started to pop away. "Well if that didn't work how bout this" Naruto said as pulled a fumma shuriken to Sasuke. He caught it with a smirk never leaving his face.

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" Zabuza just laughed at his pathetic attempt. "A shuriken won't work against me." Sasuke didn't really care as he jumped into the air and threw the shuriken with force. What the clone didn't expect was Sasuke wasn't aiming for the clone, he was aiming for the real one.

_'I see. Your aiming at the real me but..." _Zabuza thought just before he caught but what he didn't notice was a second one coming at him in the shadow. _'Another one hidden on the shadow!? This is the _**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**_**.**_**" (Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows) **Everyone waited on baited breath as the shuriken got closer and closer to the prone Zabuza. Since he couldn't move and his hands were occupied. They all thought one thing _'Its going to hit!' _but they were sadly mistaken.

Zabuza jumped over the blade at the last second. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi just smirked as they watched the blade transform into Naruto smirking at him shaking his figure as if to say 'No, no, no.'

"What the!" Zabuza yelled but it was cut short as a hail of leaves attacked him. He looked around and sow three trees lunched there leaves at him. He could tell that they were deadly just by looking at him. He didn't have a choice anymore. He jumped out of the way of the leaves as they sliced the water.

"How!!" When he looked back at the two genin he noticed Sakura was standing near a tree giving her own variation of Naruto's foxy smirk. "Got you with **Ha Shuriken no jutsu!**" Sakura said as she leaned on a tree. "You bitch!!" Zabuza yelled as he spud the shuriken ready to slice the girl, only for the blade to stop as it cut deep into Kakashi's steel plated hand.

This time Kakashi didn't have his usual look anymore. Now it was the look of a ninja who seen a lot of crap in its life. "Good job everyone. Naruto thank you for leading the team and giving them the plan.

* * *

"I never could beat Zabuza in a kenjutsu so I staged this little plan. When I made the shadow clones I made them to distract him. While his clone fought my clones I turned into the demon wind shuriken. I used one of the clone to turn into the shuriken and when I threw it to Sasuke he already knew it was me. Since he could already tell it was me he spun around and pulled out his own shuriken. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the real Zabuza. I knew he would dodge me with ease but once again I wasn't aiming to hurt you, just detracts you. Finally I let Sakura handle it with her **Ha Shuriken no jutsu**." Naruto said with a cocky smile on his face.

"But why! Why would you get her to attack me?" Zabuza still confused. Kakashi only gave a proud chuckle. "Think hard Zabuza. Her attacks are basically involving the plant live around you or in this case the trees. This whole place a filled with trees. Which made her the perfect one to attack you with." Kakashi said glaring at the man.

Zabuza hmpt in annoyance. "I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." Zabuza said trying to reassure him. "Don't flatter your self. You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go. Your jutsu worked on me once but it won't work again. So tell me, whats it going to be." There was a pause as the two stared each other down.

Sasuke nodded to himself as he turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you know what to do." She nodded at that statement and covered Tazuna.

Zabuza tried to over power Kakashi by folding the shuriken and pushing it against his hand. There was a brief struggle but Kakashi managed to knock the shuriken away sending it flying. They both jumped back as they started a volley of handsigns at brake neck speed. They moved as one as if one was watching a mirror image.

Once the handsigns been done the water rippled underneath them as two dragons rosed out of the water. "**Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast) **Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. The dragons circled each other trying to maintain dominance. When the two clashed it came out a tie. Naruto in the water didn't expect a wave coming at him that washed him onto the other shore.

Sasuke watched in amazement as he looked at the two titans go at it. _'Wow. That many handsigns in seconds. Plus he copied them all perfectly.' _

He wasn't the only one as Sakura was in a state of shock. _'What the. Is that a ninjutsu!' _

Naruto recovered as he jumped to his feet and went to the trees to be safer. Zabuza was in a stalemate as he tried to use his sword to move pass Kakashi who used his kunai to push him back. _'Something isn't right.' _Zabuza thought as he glared at Kakashi. _'From what I heard, the sharingan can copy any technique, but...both jutsu happen at the same time. Could he be...?' _Zabuza thought as he went over the events.

There struggle ended as they both kicked off at the same time. Zabuza banished his sword as he ran around the pond with Kakashi following. They stopped when they stood in the same spots where there opponent stood. Zabuza was startled as he raised his hand up to make a seal Kakashi raised his hand to.

"What the he's not just following, he moves the same way at the same time." Tazuna said in awe at the copy nin. "Hows he doing that. Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she watched the man copy there foe.

Back with the battle Zabuza was staring at Kakashi trying to figure him out. _'My movements its as if, its as if he knows...' _"What if going to do next." Kakashi finished as Zabuza flinched back. _'What! Is he reading my mind as well. Damn that...' _"Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right." Kakashi said once again finishing off his train on thought.

Zabuza tried to regain his bearings as he did a tiger seal. "Your just copying me, like a monkey. "

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks I'll crush you" Zabuza and Kakashi said at the same time completely pissing Zabuza off even more then before.

He's had enough as he started his handsigns, Kakashi wasn't that far behind with him. "When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again." Zabuza said but was taken back as he sow a shadowy figure stand beside Kakashi. "What is that?" Zabuza thought as the image got a little clearer. What he sow was him. Kakashi had enough of this and finished the handsigns before Zabuza and said, "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (** **Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) **

Zabuza watched in fear as his jutsu was used against him. "What! No way!" Was all Zabuza could say as the attack hit him head on. Zabuza was trying to push the jutsu back but to no avail as he went along with the strong current. _'He copy's me jutsu before I even do it. I can't beat him!' _

Naruto decide it wasn't safe for him being so near to the battle so he went further in the trees. To seek safety. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna wasn't doing so well either. They were nearly blown away at the destruction. A figure who was watching the battle looked at the blond run to see the results. She too decided it was time for her to go as she disappeared in the mist.

When the wave finally settle down, we find Zabuza against a tree badly injured. Before Zabuza could get his baring as four kunais pierced his arm and legs. "Your finished." Kakashi said with his back to Zabuza. He was just above the tree Zabuza was pinned to. "How!? Can you see into the future!" Kakashi just looked at him with is sharingan spinning. "Yes...I see your death." But before he could do anything two senbons came and pierced Zabuza in the neck.

Everyone looked at the figure that threw the senbons. Naruto shivered as the masked person eyes pierced his soul. _'Damn...she's here.' _Naruto thought as she looked at him with distrust and anger. "The person chuckled as she watch Zabuza fall. "You were right this was his death." Kakashi jumped down off the tree as he went over to check the mans pulse, he felt none. "So he really is dead." Kakashi said as everyone believed him except Naruto. He knew damn well Zabuza was still alive, but should he tell his team...or should he just play along with Haku.

The person bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. I've been waiting for this chance to finally take him down." Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the nin. "By your mask I can tell your a Hunter nin from the village hidden in the mist." The person raised her head as she talked in a lazy tone, "Impressive your very well informed."

_'From his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto.' _Kakashi thought as he looked over at Naruto as he looked at his pupils eyes. He seems to be in conflict with himself. _'hmm, somethings not right here. Why is he so nervous. He won't even look at the Hunter nin.' _

The nin disappeared and reappeared at Zabuza's side. The nin lifted up Zabuza's body and turned to the group. "Your battle is over now. I must deal with this body now. There are many secrets in this body that must be tented to. So I bid you farewell" The nin said as he made a handsigns and disappeared not before giving Naruto one last look.

Naruto sow this look and could read her eyes. _'Naruto if we ever meet again, I will kill you for you misconceptions.' _Naruto couldn't help but turn his head away from the nin.

Kakashi turned to Naruto to see his eyes darken with sadness. _'Is he mourning over Zabuza?' _Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto's action. He just learned about Naruto's relation with the nin and he couldn't help but be bothered by it. He could tell that Naruto cared a great deal for the missing nin. For him to still care for the nin after all that he said to Naruto showed that he has a big heart. _'Naruto you have a big heart. I'm sorry you had to hear that from your master. It must be tough to be you. From the look on your face it seems it gets tougher everyday. Naruto I swear I'll do all I can to help you. As your sensei promise that. I will make you, and you dad proud.' _Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto gather up his things with a seldom look on his face.

Kyuubi been trying to talk to Naruto only for Naruto to ignore him. Kyuubi sighed as he reviewed Naruto's memory about the time he spend with Zabuza and Haku. _**'Kit, you really had to make hard choice didn't you. You went home to your family and friend, to continue your dream. If you stayed with Zabuza you would have had a since of belonging, and a the person you live the most' **_Kyuubi thought as he watched Naruto's memories.

Toko looked at his partner in silence. "Naruto-san..."

Before he left the scene he looked at the tree Zabuza was pinned to. "Haku..."

* * *

OK its thats chapter 12. This chapter is mainly hear to give you and idea on the parings I'm thinking of and Naruto's past. No come on people review. If you don't review then writing fanfic would get boring.


	13. Coming to Terms

Welcome back to this fan fiction. I'm glad you came back. I don't have much to say this time so please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: WAIT! I don't' own Naruto! Then why have I been getting Masashi Kishimoto checks in the mail. Oh well mine now.

* * *

We find our hero in Tazuna's house looking over at his sensei. He passed out from charka exhaustion, so Naruto and Sasuke had to carry him the rest of the way. There wasn't much talking on the way. Naruto was lost in thought at what his sensei had said to him. It hurt bad but he had to get over it, but what hurt the most was how Haku looked at him.

"**Kit I know this isn't the right time for this, but we need get you training on how to control your spirit form." **Kyuubi said to the blond. Naruto glared at the beast in annoyance. _'How can I think of training now?' _Naruto said to the beast. "**Well...it could take your mind of training. Besides we need to get working on controlling your five senses so they don't overwhelm you." **Kyuubi said in matter of a fact tone of voice.

"_You know he's right Naruto. We have to think about the mission first. I know your sad at what happen but your not making anybody else feel any better at what happen.' _Goyo said as Naruto looked up and looked up to see his teammates look at him with worry in his eyes. Well Sasuke tried to hide his but it was still there. _'OK. Your right I do need to focus on the mission right now. Thank you Goyo.' _Naruto said as he sent the old man a smile.

"**HEY! What about me! I help to!" **Kyuubi said as Naruto sent him a wave of the hand. _'You did? Sorry must not have heard heard you.' _Naruto said as he dismissed Kyuubi's grumblings in the back of his head.

A yawn snapped him out of his conversation. "Man I think I over did it with my sharingan." Kakashi said as he turned to see Naruto get up and leave a glass of water for him to drink. He come back with Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna and a pretty black haired woman. He also noticed that the glass was completely empty.

"Well look whose up how are you doing." The woman said as she walked over to the man's side. "I've been better, It'll be at least a weak before I can move normally." Kakashi said as he tried to get up. "Maybe shouldn't move sensei if its difficult for you." Sakura said showing worry in her jade eyes.

"Listen sensei, If sharingan puts that much stress on you the maybe it would be better if you don't use it for awhile." Sakura said as Kakashi nodded and lad back down. "Well you guys did great. I'll be safe for a while since you took down one of the worlds most powerful assassin." Naruto just shook his head and said, "No Zabuza's still alive." Everyone looked at him in shock. "W-what are you talking about Kakashi-sensei checked his pulse! He couldn't be alive!" Sakura said as scared at the fact that she may have to fight that man again.

**With the Hunter nin**

We find Haku tending to Zabuza in the cover if some trees. Before he could actually get to work Zabuza's hand grabbed the nin's arm stopping him. "No need. I'll do it!" Zabuza said as he took off his bandages. "So you already came back to life." Haku said with the same relaxed tone in his voice. "Geez, your rough. Zabuza said as he pulled out the senbon that went though his neck. "Zabuza-san please don't take them out so roughly!" Haku said with a sense of panic in her voice.

"How long are you planing to were that fake mask. Take it off. It has know use to us now." Zabuza said looking at the ground. "I have good memory's of this mask and it was really useful for fooling that ninja." The girl said as she took off her mask. She had long black hair that was tide in the back as two bangs went down the sides of her face. Her eyes were a light color of brown.

"Besides if I didn't come when I did you'd be dead now, that much I know." Zabuza said spitting out the blood he's gathered in his mouth. "Putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not through the presser points in my neck." Zabuza said with a frown on his face. "It was the only sure fire way, and I wouldn't want to mark up your _flawless body. _You would have probably complain even more. The neck is the most vulnerable. Theres no layer of muscle so I could just go strait though." She said as she watched Zabuza try to move. "There is no point in trying to move. You'll be numb for a week. Next time will you be alright?" Haku said concerned.

"Next time I'll see right through his sharingan." Zabuza said with an evil smirk. Haku looked looked like she wanted to say something but only nodded.

**Back with Naruto and gang**

"Naruto please tell me your joking. You heard what Sakura said, Kakashi checked his pulse. So tell me how can he be alive?" Sasuke asked his friend. Naruto took a seat against the wall and unstrapped his sword. "Lets think back to what the hunter nin used to kill Zabuza shall we." Once that was said Kakashi understood and nodded his head. "Ah I see now. Your right he's still alive."

"I don't understand sensei? Your not making any sense." Sakura said as she scratched her head. "OK since he's a hunter nin he should have worked on the body from the start. Now tell me Sakura what did he do with the body?" Kakashi said as she gazed at the pink haired girl. "Well he took it way somewhere right Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded conforming what he sow.

"Well thats the thing Sakura he's a hunter-nin he supposed to work on the body as soon as possible, but thats not all she used senbons." Naruto said gaining the two genin's attention. "What does that have to do with anything Na-ru-to...no way!"Sakura yelled as he caught on. "Your right he's still alive." Sasuke said as he had a dark look in his eyes.

"But I still don't get it!You said his heart stopped. We sow his body dammit! How is he still alive." Sakura said not getting anything about this situation. "All right let me put it like this. Sakura, senbon needles have a very low death rate. All the needles did was put him in a near death state. Now lets go over the factors,

One: She carried Zabuza away even though he's is much heaver the hers.

Two: She used senbon needles even though they have a low death rate.

By these two factors we can determine that the hunter nin was not trying to destroy him but save him." Naruto said looking at the group seriously.

"Maybe your over thinking this." Tazuna said trying to end the conversation. "No, once a ninja feels theres something weird, he must prepare before its to late. Its one of a ninjas golden rule." Kakashi said to the old man. "Not to mention I was once an apprentice of Zabuza so I know about that trick. The only reason I didn't say anything is because everybody was not ready for another fight. So there was no reason to get into a fight when none of us was fresh for combat. Not to mention fighting Haku is downright trouble." Naruto said with a faraway look on his voice.

"Naruto...I know this may be hard for you but can you tell me about this Haku and how you met Zabuza." Kakashi said looking at Naruto very carefully.

Naruto looked at the ground as his, eyes was clouded with pain. "I met Zabuza while on my training journey four years ago. I only stayed with him for two years at the end of the journey. I spent the rest up on Oni Peak." Kakashi nearly passed out when he heard the name of that. "NARUTO! PLEASE TELL ME I MISHEARD YOU!" Kakashi yelled in awe at Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei whats wrong?" Sakura asked looking at there petrified jonin. "Naruto did you see any weired thing up there like demons of some sorts." Kakashi said gazing at the genin. Naruto decided he better keep something a secret because all he said was, "No I didn't I just trained there for a year and left."

Kakashi nodded and let Naruto continue his tale. "I met Zabuza when I was wondering about mist. When I met them I joined up with them as long as I pledged my loyalty to Zabuza. Which I did as long as he trained me in the swordsman art. He didn't teach me any jutsus he just taught me my style called **Gatotsu. (Fang Thrust) **We worked together in combat. He used the hidden mist while I use **Mako no jutsu **to further confuse our opponents.

I remember one of my first lessons was how to hide my emotions so I won't feel anything when I killed my opponent. I never really liked killing but we only went after low rank ninjas until I could do it with no problem. We only went after people who really deserved to die like people who raped other females, or if one killed everyone in there family just for the hell of it. Everything was going great. We were like family, we looked after each other, Everything was perfect until it was time for me to return to the village.

I tried to explain to Zabuza why I had to leave but he wouldn't hear of it. I was his tool to use as he pleased. When I left he told me these words; "You, Naruto do not deserve my teaching. You are a failure be on normal standards. If I ever see you again I will not hesitate to kill you." With that he left me. The only one there who has of yet said anything to me was Haku. She wouldn't even look at me. I could see all of her emotions in her eyes. Pain, betrayal, and finally hate. After that she left me too. I'd never thought I see them again this soon." Naruto said while everyone looked at him with some form of pity.

Sakura looked Naruto in the eye as she sow an emotion in his eyes that she recognized. "Naruto how do you feel about Haku?" Naruto looked away from his sister. He didn't want to answer her. He knew as soon as he did he would come to terms with himself.

"I-I don't know." Naruto said as he turned his back to the group. Sakura hugged her brother from behind. "Naruto-kun, the faster you get this off of your chest the better off you'll be. Don't be stubborn this time. Please tell me, tell yourself how you fell about Haku." Sakura said as she felt her brother started to shake from within her grasp. Kakashi and the black haired woman watched as she understood Sakura's action. Sasuke and Tazuna watched confused.

Naruto chocked back a sob as he knew she was right. It was just hard for him to admit. If he did then he would have to come to terms that if they interfered with the mission he may have to kill her. "I-I..." Naruto said as tears ran down his face. "Come on aniki. I know you can do it." Sakura said softly. Naruto couldn't hold in his sobs anymore. He let lose his pain in Sakura's arm. "I love her Sakura."

**A few hours later**

After Naruto calmed down and composed himself he told the others there plan for training. In fact we find our heroes outside right now in the forest. Kakashi stood on with some help of some crutches. "OK were going to work on charka control today" Kakashi said as he got confuse looks from to of his charges. _'Hmm Naruto seems to be the most advance of them all.' _Kakashi thought as he did his famous eye smile.

"What's charka control Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she got into student mode. "Its basically what the name subjects. Its controlling the amounts of charka you pump into a jutsu. Right up to now you've been guessing the amount. Even if you pump a lot of charka into a jutsu, it would come out misshapen and would be a joke. You waste a lot of charka that way. It could only leave you vulnerable and you become a target." Sasuke nodded and said, "Well how do we change that?"

Kakashi didn't miss a beat, "You will have to train your point to exhaustion. You are going to have to make it so controlling your Chara becomes second nature. Even putting your life on the line." Kakashi said gravely. "What do we have to do?" Naruto said as Kakashi just chuckled. "Well all you have to do is climb a tree." At that statement the genin's could no longer stay on there feet to that. _'Teme. He sound so serous with it to.'_ Naruto thought as he heard Goyo and the fox laugh at him.

"What do you mean climb a tree? We can all ready do that." Sakura said peeved at Kakashi being over dramatic. Kakashi just scratched the back of his head as he said, "Well there is a catch. You can't use your hands." Kakashi said with his smile back on. "What how is that possible." Sakura said confused. "Oh its very possible, watch." Kakashi said putting his hands in a ram seal and summon some charka. He then preceded to walk up the tree as if he was walking normally on a road. He then started to hang upside down.

"I think you get the point here. Now all you have to do is gather charka to the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. This is one of the ways on charka control." Kakashi said as his students gawked at him. "Hold on! Thats a nice trick but how does this help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura yelled at to her sensei.

"Its the only way your going to fight him Sakura. Thats the entire goal of this training. He main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded charka to the right locations. This is difficult even for a well trained ninja. The amount of charka for this climbing exercise is quite subtle. The most difficult place to gather it is at the souls of your feat. In other words if your able to master this, you can learn any jutsu. Well at least in theory. The second point is to maintain that molded charka. Most of the time ninjas mold there charka during battle. In that situation it is even more difficult to maintain that charka. Well I can talk all day but then you won't advance in your skills."

Kakashi said as he threw three kunais at the genin's feet. "Use the kunais to mark where you are able to climb up with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking so run up to give yourself a boost, and get used to it. Got it?" Kakashi said while the group picked up there kunia's and nodded.

The genin's gathered some charka and then proceeded to run up the tree. _'Sakura is more advance in charka control then the rest. Its probably because of her small reserves. I'll change that.' _Kakashi thought as he watched Sakura seat on a tree branch. _'Sasuke has average control for a genin.' _Kakashi thought as he watched Sasuke slash the tree after getting two feet. Naruto only got three in steps before he fell on his head.

_'It seems I found Naruto's biggest weakness. Because of his huge reserves its going to be hard for him to control it, and with the seal giving Naruto Kyuubi's charka its only a matter of time before his reserves become infinite. He may never have perfect control over his charka the best he could probably get is high chunin level control.' _Kakashi thought as he watched as Naruto got up.

_'This is harder then I thought. The amount of charka has to be perfect. If the charka is to strong you blast yourself off the tree; but, if its not strong enough you just tumble back down like Naruto. Its nice to know I can beat him in something.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk. "Hey this is easy!" Sakura said on a tree bench. "What the! Sakura!" Naruto yelled as she stuck her tongue out at the boys. "Oh? it looks like the one who is the best at controlling their charka is Sakura." Kakashi said turning a lazy eye to her.

"Yeah way to go Sakura." Naruto said giving her a fake and real smile. _'It does kind of tick me off though.'_ Naruto thought but brushed it off. Sasuke turned away acting like he doesn't really care. "Well not only does Sakura understand charka, she is able to control it as well. We spoke of a person who wanted to become Hokage, it seems that Sakura is the closest to that goal. And to the Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought ether." Kakashi said smiling now at his glaring students. "Shut up sensei!" Sakura yelled to Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and a unspoken challenge was made. "See you at the top Naruto. That is if you can make it." Sasuke putting on his smirk. "Yeah well see." Naruto said putting a smirk on as well. No one notice a small boy wearing a big white hat in green overalls watching them.

**With Zabuza**

We see Zabuza in bed with Haku by his side. Everything was quiet as Gatoh and his two bodyguards walked into the room. "Some jonin. He just got his butt handed to him buy from what I heard a bunch of kids. Ninjas from the hidden village of Mist most really suck. Demon of the hidden mist my foot. More like baby of the hidden mist." Haku had enough of this and stood up. The bodyguards got in front Gatoh and drew their swords ready for an attack.

"Don't be so quiet" Gatoh said as he walked over to Zabuza's bed. "Why don't you say something" Gatoh said as he reached over to grab him but was stopped as Haku caught his hand in a death grip. "Do not touch with your filthy hand!" Haku growled out as she looked at him with hateful eyes. "Stop! Its going to break!" Gatoh yelled in distress. His bodyguards didn't waste a second as they ran to save their boss, but they didn't get in a so far as a feet as Haku appeared between them with them swords rest in on there neck. _'He moved so fast.' _The bodyguards thought as they could only stare in awe.

"You really shouldn't try anything funny. I'm really not in the mood." Haku said calmly but with a cold in her eyes. She tossed the swords away as Gatoh ran behind his guards just in case he tried anything. "Next time...! If you screw up next time you out of here!" Gatoh said as he walked out holding his broken hand. "Haku you know that wasn't necessary." Zabuza said as he had a kunai under his sheet ready to kill the short man if he had the chance. "I know, but its to early to kill Gatoh right now. If we kill him now then the Hunter nins will come after us again. We don't need that right now. What we need is resistant." Haku said as her cold look disappeared from her face and a kind one appeared. "Yeah your right." Zabuza said as he got some rest.

**The next day**

We find Sakura on the bridge watching everybody work on the bridge. She gave a monster yawn as Tazuna came over to her. "You always this lazy." Sakura only gave the man a small smile. "Hey wheres that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude." Tazuna asked as he set an iron bar down. "There training, climbing trees." Sakura answered as she watched the workers work. "To tough for you?" Tazuna said lazy. "No I already mastered it. Thats why sensei sent me here to guard you." Sakura said with a smug look. "Tazuna just turned to look at her like she lost her mind. "Your joking right?" That comment just sent her glaring at the old man with a look that can kill.

A worker passed Sakura and went over to Tazuna. "Tazuna...uh we need to talk." Sakura decide to watch the engagement silently. "Well, I've been thinking about the bridge. I've decided that I've pushed my luck enough and its time for me to leave." The man said looking down at his feet. "What! Your quiting now of all times. You've got to be kidding!" Tazuna said while his anger was rising. "Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I would like to help but, if I get to involved Gatoh will come after me too. Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we stop this while were still alive." Sakura only watched the two silence.

"No way. This is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building to give people of the village hope. With this bridge, transportation and distribution will increase this poor country of wave to new a walked away as Sakura looked back at the down trotted man." Tazuna said with pride. "But if we die..." The man said uncertain. "Its already lunch time. Lets take a break." Tazuna said as he walked away to tell the crew. "Tazuna!" Tazuna just lifted up his hat and looked back at the man. "Save your breath. Oh Giichi, don't bother coming back after lunch." Tazuna

00000000000000000000

"Dammit whats up with this! Why the hell is this so hard!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sasuke and Naruto was breathing hard with exhaustion. Naruto and Sasuke looked up the tree and found that they were at least half way up the tree. They both looked at each other and quickly stood back up like there exhaustion disappeared. They looked at each other and narrowed their eyes at one another. _'I'm not going to lose to you.' _They both thought as they ran up the tree again trying to out due each other.

After a walk with Tazuna and and ass kicking to a man who was mistakenly thought of grabbing Sakura's ass we find everyone back at Tazuna's house. It seems that Naruto started to improve a little. He started to catch up to Sasuke inch by inch. We find Naruto and Sasuke eating very fast that would be considered inhuman.

"Haha it's been awhile since we had this many people over." Tazuna said as Naruto and Sasuke ate even faster not even bothering to chew. When every thing was finished in their bowls they raised them high with food stuffed in there mouths. "I want some more!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled to the female who is now known as Tsunami. Once that was heard the two started to glare at each other. You could actually see the lighting sparking between them. Well you could before the two started to go pale and puked out what ever they ate onto the floor. Sakura had just about enough of this as she stood up with anger clear across her face. "Don't eat so much if your going to puke it up!"

"I...have to eat." Sasuke said wiping his month. "And I have to eat more then him. Its the only way I can become strong enough to kick his butt in my training." Naruto said wanting to best him in charka control. "Thats true but puking won't help you." Kakashi said nodding his head in a sage like way.

After dinner was done Sakura decided to look around for awhile. She always has been the nosy type she gets it from Ino. She stopped at a picture that seems to show the whole family but a person seems to be ripped out. "Um...excuse me. I don't mean to be nosy but this picture seems to be torn, Is there some meaning for that. Inari was watching this during dinner the entire times. I mean it looks like someone was in the picture but got torn out. Thats kind of weird." Kakashi and Naruto sow Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari flinched.

"Its my husband" Tsunami said nit looking at her. It seems that the air became very depressed. He was a man that was praised as a hero in wave. Inari had enough of the talk and walked out of the room. "Inari where are you going?" Tsunami turned around like she was expecting that from her son. Inari didn't say anything he just walked out the door. Tsunami ran to the door but looked back at her father with an angry expression. "Father, you know you shouldn't talk about him in front of Inari!"

Everybody was silent. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Sakura asked with a frowned on her face. "He has a reason for that. He wasn't his real father. He came in later. They were very close to one another. Inari use to laugh a lot back then, but..." Tazuna started to shake. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Inari changed. After the indecent that happened to his father. The word "courage" was forever taken away from this island and Inari...after that day and that incident."

Tazuna told the group of a man named Kaiza and how he became the hero of wave. He told them about how Kaiza found Inari crying. He told them how Inari became more attached to him. He told them how Kaiza pushed against the odds and saved wave from flooding. He told them about how Kaiza got captured buy Gatoh and was torture . He told them how he wouldn't give up. He even told them how he was executed by him as well. "Thats how it happen. Its all because of Gatoh. He toke our hope and I'm getting it back by using the bridge." Tazuna said with a tear going down his face.

Naruto looked at the picture as his eyes widen but then a sad look came into his eyes. Naruto stood up but stood up with some difficulty, but fell down on his face. "What are you doing aniki?" Sakura said in a sad tone. "You should rest Naruto. You all ready used to much charka. If you gather anymore charka you'll die." Naruto got in all fours as he struggled to get up.

"On my training journey four years ago I met a lot of people. I've learned a lot on my time away from the village, but there was one person who thought me one thing that I used ever since I got back. I still remembered his words." Everybody was silent. They seemed to see the sadness pass over his eyes. "Live your life so you have nothing to regret. Protect the things that are important to you, no matter how sad or tough it is don't ever give up. Keep trying no matter what even it cost you your life." Naruto said as Tazuna's eyes widen. Naruto finally got up off the floor and walked to the door. "Kaiza...I'm glad I met you before you died. You taught me how to never give up and...you taught me how to be a better person." That was the last thing he said as he walked out the door to train. The house was silent for the night.

**The Next Day**

We find Naruto asleep under a tree, but Naruto really wasn't asleep he was a actually talking with his two jailers well one sort of..

"**OK Naruto its time we get to work on your control of your spirit form. Once you get your control on your senses you will have and advantage in your fights." **Kyuubi said as he looked down at Naruto. Goyo stood near Naruto as he materialized a cane. "OK so how should we start." Naruto said as he made a chair appear out of thin air.

"**Well for the next** **two days you will be training your senses and learning how to transform at any given time." **Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a confused look. "Hey how can I transform at will when me and you must combine our spirit energy at will?"

"_Yes I too will like to know." _Goyo said as he looked at the beast. Kyuubi expected that the question as he nodded. A red blood mist surrounded Kyuubi and cover him head to toe. When the mist cleared up a long red haired man with a long scare on his cheek. He had a his usual red eyes with a slit in between. He seems to be about seven feet tall. The man seemed to be very well built and seemed to be very nimble. He wore a blood red loose shonobi pants. He wore a very tight sleeves shirt that showed his muscle. He didn't were any shoes it was a very simple style he chose to dress himself.

"What the hell? Is that you Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a shock tone. Kyuubi nodded as he looked very amused at the reaction of Goyo and Naruto. Both seemed to have there jaw dislocated as they hanged down to the floor. "**I made this form because its easer to move. I mean I am about what five stories high its a pain in a neck when you have to keep looking up at me. I made this by using my charka. Now follow me." **Kyuubi said as as walked away. The walk was silent as they walked to what seems to be an ocean.

"**Naruto do you remember when you made this place." **Kyuubi asked the blond. Naruto looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I remember. I couldn't get rid of the water so I made a river." Kyuubi nodded and turned to the river. "**You made this subconsciously. You thought you just made one river just going around in a circle but in actuality you made this ocean that connects to the river. This ocean represents your spirit energy." **Naruto stood there in shock as he looked at the ocean then at the river. Two rocks seem to be at a point at the river restricting movment.

"Hey why are these two rocks are only blocking my spirit energy. There is only a little bit of my spirit energy flowing is that?" Naruto asked studying the rock. "**Its because its stopping it from overflowing. But this also doing something else. Come here and look." **Kyuubi said dipping his in the river. He got a hand full of water and put it in Naruto's face. "What do you see in the water Naruto." Naruto looked at the water like substance. "I don't see anything wrong with it." Naruto said raising a brow. "**What about you Goyo. Do you see anything wrong with this?" **Kyuubi said as Goyo stepped up to examine the water.

"_I to don't see anything wrong with it." _Goyo said as he too raised a brow. Kyuubi smiled as he put the water back in the river. He then went to the ocean and dipped his hand in the water and brought it to Naruto's face once again. "**Now tell me what you see." **Kyuubi said holding back a smirk. Naruto and Goyo looked at each other with a confuse look.

They both looked at the water as they sow a difference in the ocean and the river water. "What is that Kyuubi is that your charka." Naruto asked as he looked at the water. "_There seems to be tiny bits of Kyuubi's charka flowing through your charka." _Goyo said as he looked back at the Kyuubi.

"**Because of the seal my charka intermingles with yours, which makes your spirit energy grow. Once you body grows you can change that into charka. This rock filters out my charka from your spirit energy so it doesn't mess with you control, but because of me you have a huge amount of charka. When you transformed I open the passage way, but because of of my charka your body has to make changes. Since the death god gave you the ability to use spirit energy your body had to adapt to the new energy flowing through your body which made you a spirit form. Naruto this training is to make you learn how to control your transformation. So are you ready?" **Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto thoughtful look as he looked at the water.

Naruto woke up as he stood up and walked over to the pond he was near. "Lets go."

Naruto said as his spirit energy circled around him. His muscles seemed to get bigger until they condensed into Naruto that made him look normal. Naruto's hair started to take the shade of red but started instead had red tips on the end of his bangs. His hair stayed short but a little more spiker. He was still 5'4 so he didn't grow and inch. On his head was two golden fox ears. On the tip of his ears was red streaks. He grew fangs, and claws that looked deadly to touch. His eyes were no longer his calm blue but instead in his place were majestic gold. Once again his clothes changed into a golden haori with a chest plat that covered his heart, and a hakama for pants. He still had on his black saddles and his headband.

"_**By**__** the way, why do I look different then I did when I first transformed?"**_ Naruto said as he looked over his body. "**Since your body is now prepared for this transformation your mind made its own transformation." **Kyuubi said at the back of his mind. "_**Well the fangs and claws I can understand but why the ears?"**_ Naruto said as while his ears twitched. Kyuubi gave a perverted chuckle as he said, "**Ladies love the ears." **Naruto just did a face plant as he just gave a sigh. "_**Pervert/**__Pervert__**." **_Naruto and Goyo said at the same time.

"_**Well lets get training lets start with sight first."**_

000000000000000000000

**Two days later**

The whole group was worried for Naruto. They haven't seen him for two days. Sasuke was almost done with the tree climbing exercise, Sakura has been guarding Tazuna all the time since she didn't see the need to do the charka control. That didn't mean she didn't train, she helped the man by building the bridge.

Kakashi well...he just sat on his ass and read his book all day. He was filling better but he was still worried over his missing student. Sasuke and Sakura tried to look for him but they couldn't find him anywhere. They all decided that he would return when he's ready.

**Outside just a few yards away from the house**

We find Haku picking herbs just a few years. She had her hair down and she was wearing a kimono. She couldn't help but smile as a robin landed on her shoulder. She watched as the bird flew away over to a boy who was passed out on the ground. She instantly knew who this boy was, it was the same boy who broke her heart. "Naruto." Haku started to shake with rage as she started to stomp her way to Naruto. She didn't even care if he heard her.

She was so full of rage over this one person, she so badly wanted to kill him. Her hand was right on his neck all she had to do but twist her risk and snap his neck. She could see that he was working very hard, by the looks at the fallen, and slashed trees. "Go ahead." Naruto said as he opened his eyes. Haku flinched back but didn't move her hand.

Naruto just looked at her as if judging her. He looked in her eyes and sow the pain he caused her. Her hand started to shake. He looked into her eyes and sow tears flowing down her eyes. She removed her hand but slammed her hand down onto his chest. Naruto flinched in pain. "Teme! Why can't I kill you!" She said as she kept hitting his chest. Naruto didn't stop her from hitting him.

Her tears didn't stop as she kept hitting him as Naruto sat up. He didn't know what she would do if he tried to hug her or touch her so he just watched, no matter what he wanted to do.

"Why did you leave me. Why! Wasn't I enough for you! Wasn't Zabuza enough of family for you! Why!" Haku said as she latched onto his neck. Naruto gave into the hug and hug her back. He let her cry on his shoulder. _'She's been holding this in for a long time. I'm sorry Haku.' N_aruto thought as he rubbed her hair. "Haku can you really say that to me. It was hard to say goodbye to you and Zabuza. Zabuza was like my uncle. He taught me all I know about my style. Haku you guys were one of the best thing in my life. You don't know how hard it was to leave the people I love." Naruto said as tears ran down his face.

Haku looked at him as she watched his tears run. "Seeing you angry hurt me worst then anything I ever felt in my live. I've seen a lot but your eyes for some reason hurt worst. I always said I would never hurt the people I love no matter what." Haku looked at him with her anger fading.

"What are you trying to say Naruto?" Haku said still in his arms as she looked up at him. "Haku when I left you it took me a while to get over it. I even took my time to get back to the village. You never left my mind. I think about you everyday, Haku I love you. I love you more then a friend should. Haku I wouldn't mind sharing my life with you. I love you Haku I really do." Naruto said as he closed his eyes as he didn't want to see her reaction.

Haku was in shock, never has anybody told her that beside her mother, she was in tears. "Naruto...I love you to. I always have." Haku said as she and Naruto leaned in to share there first kiss. You would never would have guess that Sasuke and Sakura was standing there with a soft smile on there face.

"Sakura we should go." Sasuke said softly. Sakura pouted for a minute then turned back to Sasuke and nodded. "I'm happy for you aniki. If theres anybody who deserves happiness its you." Sakura said softly as she rapped her arm around Sasuke's walked back to the house giggling at his blush he tried to hide.

* * *

OK thats it. The only reason I'm stopping hear is because I'm being lazy. I don't really fell like going in to how he learned how to use use his senses. The only reason I didn't finish Naruto's control training is because I can get into that later. Thank you for reading I hope you come back Ja Na.


	14. A red death

Welcome back to this fan fiction. I'm glad you came back. Now then. People wanted to know if I was getting rid of Haku like the story was supposed to be. The answer is... Now that that's been said, lets start the story

Disclaimer: WAIT! I don't' own Naruto! Then why have I been getting Masashi Kishimoto checks in the mail. Oh well mine now.

* * *

Naruto sat, back against a tree with Haku in his lap. Naruto just gave a deep sigh as he rubbed her hair. "Hey Haku, can you come back with me to Konoha. I don't want to lose you again." Naruto said as he stared down at Haku with a smile. He lost his smile as Haku got out of his embrace. "Naruto-kun I can't promise that. Zabuza-san still holds some resentment for when you left. I would like to go but Zabuza still has his dreams. I am his tool I cannot leave him." Haku said with a determine look in her eyes.

Naruto just sighed knowing there was no way he could change her mind. "Very well, But I do hope you'll come with me it'll hurt to much knowing I couldn't bring you back." Naruto said as she kissed him on the lips with all the passion she had in her body and left. Naruto just sat there dazed as he started to walk back to the house smiling like an idiot making Haku giggle.

0000000000000000000000000000

**A few hours later**

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled with Kakashi-sensei at her side the man seemed to recover nicely as he was walking around with only a cane this time. "Come on aniki! Where are you!" Sakura shouted as she eyed the trees for her brother. "Knowing aniki he could be anywhere not to mention Sasuke left too a few hours ago. I wonder where they are?" Sakura said as she looked at Kakashi-sensei.

What she didn't expect is a kunai landing near her feet and a cheerful Naruto standing on a branch with a wide smile on his face. Naruto just gave a boastful laugh as Sakura looked at him with a smile. "Wow aniki you climbed that high all ready." Sakura said to herself as she watched the blond grab hold of the tree as he tried to regain his breath.

"So what do you think? Is this high enough for ya!" Naruto said as he looked down at the to shonobi. To bad for him when he tired to keep his balance as he lost his footing and began to slide off the branch. "No aniki!" Sakura yelled as she looked at Naruto starting his long fall. "This won't be pretty." Kakashi said as he could only watch helplessly as he watched his student begin to fall. Fortunately he was able to regain his footing by sticking to the bottom of the branch.

"Man that was close." Naruto said as everyone took a sigh of relief. "Aniki swing yourself up so you don't fall" Sakura yelled as he nodded. Before he could even try he lost the charka as everybody's eyes widen. "Oh shit!" Naruto yelled as he began to start a stream of curses. Fortunately for him Sasuke ran up his tree and caught him before he got to far from the branch. "You know Naruto you seriously act like a total loser some time." Naruto could only look at the raven haired kid with a grateful tired smile on his face.

"Way to go Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she watched Naruto dangle from Sasuke's grip. Kakashi couldn't help but think, _'These guys have gotten pretty good in a short amount of time' _

"Yo Naruto are you all right." Kakashi said as he watch Naruto's face twitch with discomfort. The only sound that came from Naruto was a grumble form his belly. "Uh...so...hungry." Naruto said as Sakura and Kakashi fell down anime style while Sasuke just let a big sweat drop appear on the back of his head so he wouldn't drop the blond dope.

**A Few Hours Later**

It was around the middle of the night. We see two people on the highest point of two trees. They both seemed out of breath and were sweating profoundly. Naruto and Sasuke stood on there trees looking at each other. They both stood there with a huge smile or in Sasuke's case a proud smirk. "Lets go back." He said as he looked at his best friend. Naruto couldn't help but put on his foxy smile, "All right!"

**Back At The House**

"Their Late. Why are boys so much trouble." Sakura said to herself. She stopped her little rant as she sow the two boys walk in the door. They both looked completely worn out. Naruto had his arm over Sasuke's looking ready to pass out at any moment. "What's with you two. You both look like crap." Tazuna said raising a brow to the two.

Naruto just raised his head as a proud smile passed over his face. "We did it. We climbed all the way to the top." Kakashi just nodded, "Good now we move on. Tomorrow you both are now bodyguards for Tazuna." Naruto let out a loud "All right!" as he and Sasuke fell to the floor. "You dope!" Sasuke yelled as the adults and Sakura started to laugh at the misfortune of the raven. Once dinner was over Naruto finally gave to his exhaustion and put his head on the table as he heard the adults talk about the bridge.

He could feel Inari's eyes on him but paid no attention to the boy. As much as he tried to talk with the boy all he ever did was give him the cold shoulder and telling him to leave him alone. He could fell Inari's eyes turn cold as he glared at the blond. Once again he paid no attention to the boy. "**Kit you do know the boy with the hat is glaring at you." **Kyuubi said raising his head from his nap. _'Hai, I know. He isn't bothering me right now so I'm leaving it be.' _Naruto said to the fox as he closed his link to the fox.

Naruto gave a sigh as he heard drops of water hit the table thanks to his improved hearing from the fox. They didn't just work on Naruto's fox form they worked on other things as well. Naruto lifted his head up to look at the kid and couldn't help but feel some form of pity for the kid. "Hey Inari, you OK?" Naruto said as Inari slammed his hands down on the table stopping all conversation at the moment.

"All this training is just a waste of time. What can you do against an army." Inari said shocking everyone. Sakura looked at him with pity while Sasuke turned his head. "No matter what you say, The strong all ways win and the weak always lose. Why don't you just leave. You don't stand a chance!" Inari said as he looked in Naruto's eyes "Inari thats not true. If we give up then whats the point of everything." Naruto said trying to make the boy understand.

Shut up! Seeing you just pisses me off! What do you know about this country, what do you know about life, what do any of you know what its like to suffer!" Inari said causing all the ninjas to flinch. "Just be quiet kid. You don't know what your talking about." Sasuke said as he begin to stand up. "No you be quite, all of you! You don't know what your doing your just being nosy. This country has nothing to do with you. I'm different from all you. You guys don't know a single thing about the meaning of suffering especially you two." Inari said pointing at Sakura and Naruto.

"I see you guys laugh all the time, with out a care in the world. How dare you tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. You two don't know the real meaning of pain. You don't know what its like to see your father die right in front of you, you don't know what its like to see him in pain, You don't know what its like to live a life filled with only pain!" The three ninjas let there hair cast a shadow over there eyes as they listen to Inari's rant.

Sasuke was the first to lift his head up and glare at the boy coldly. "How dare you come to me with your nonsense. To be honest with you, all I feel for you is pity. Pity that you given up as you did. Maybe you should just die if your willing to just give up like that! You cowered!" Sasuke said as he walked out to his room he shared with Kakashi and Naruto.

"He's right how dare you judge us like that you don't know any of our lives, so don't try and comment on it you little jerk!" Sakura said with tears in his eyes. Oh how she wanted to just hurt the brat. But she controlled herself and walked out of the room with tears in his eyes.

Naruto just sighed and stood up. Thanks to the Kyuubi he regained some of his stamina but not a lot. The food helped but not that much. "Inari." Naruto said looking at the now sobbing child. "Come let me show you something." Naruto said as he led the boy outside.

Back at the table. Kakashi looked at the door wondering what Naruto's going to do. _'He didn't seem mad like the others even though he should be.' _Tsunami looked at the cyclopes and said, "I'm sorry for my son Kakashi-san. Do you think those two upstairs will be OK?" She said as Kakashi just gave his famous eye smile. "Ah, they'll be OK. Inari just dug up some unpleasant memory." Kakashi said. "Can it really be that bad?" Tazuna said as he look at the jonin. "Hai. Much worse then you can imagine."

0000000000000000000000000000

**With Inari and Naruto**

Naruto took Inari to the town as they walked around. "Inari, I should say I'm sorry for what Sakura and Sasuke said back there but, I'm not. Inari they had a point you shouldn't judge people based on there looks and how they act." Naruto said with a weird look came in his eye. "What do you mean I've suffered most of all how can you guys tell me I don't know what I'm talking about?" Naruto just gave the boy a sad smile and said, "Have you?" He said as he pointed to a boy that only had a blanket around his malnourished body. It looked as though he hadn't ate in days.

"I don't think you've suffered very bad, because people without a home like him have suffered a lot more then you have. Some people here don't have the privilege to eat every day, to sleep in a warm bed, to have a mother and grandfather tell them they love you. All they have is themselves and only themselves. You say you suffered more then all of us. I can promise that everyone of us understand what your going though." Naruto said as he walked the boy back home. Inari just walked feeling ashamed. He couldn't help but feel like he was being selfish.

000000000000000000000000000

**Later that Night**

We find Inari sitting on a pier as he thought about what Naruto told him. "Naruto Uzumaki huh." Inari said as Kakashi walked up next to him. "Can we talk?" Kakashi said as Inari scooted over so the man could sit down. "Naruto told me what he did. Do you know why he did that." Inari just nodded. "Listen Inari Naruto does have a point. He may be young but he is wise be on his years. What you said at dinner well it hit a few points. You see Sasuke was tortured as a child by his very own brother. He made him watch all of his family members die over and over again with a special jutsu. Thanks to Naruto he didn't turn out to bad but he still wants revenge.

Sakura grew up being picked on because of her forehead. She grew shy and didn't make a single friend. When her family adopted Naruto he resumed the role of a big brother. He gave her self confidence to believe in herself. If It wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be ninja right now. The thing is though that hurt her the most was Naruto's pain. " Inari looked shocked at what the two went though. "What happen to Naruto?" Inari said as a dark look passed over Kakashi's eyes. "Well...Naruto lived on his own. He had nobody to care for him." Inari looked at him confused. "What do you mean you just said that Sakura's parents adopted him how is he alone." Inari said as he looked at the bridge.

"He doesn't live with them. Its safer for them all if he didn't live with them at all. You see Naruto isn't very well liked in our village. When he was younger he had to survive on his own or he would die. He got hit, kicked out of stores, starved, put up with abused, the list goes on. But the one thing I admire about Naruto is that no matter what pain he's been though he doesn't let the pain get to him. He keeps going on, protecting what he believes in. Like a man should." Inari's eyes widen. He reminded him on what his father said to him.

"They didn't say the thing they did out of spite. Their all stubborn, its a trait from Naruto they developed. But I've never seen him cry, sulk, or give up. His dream is to be the best Kage our village ever had. He isn't afraid to put his life on the line for said dream. My guess is, he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. That's why he knows how to be strong, just like your father. What Naruto said is right, we are the only ones who may understand you the most, What Sasuke and Naruto said back there...they probably told them selfs that a thousand times." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000

**The Next Day**

"Well since Naruto has pushed himself pass his limits, he shouldn't be up for awhile." Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eye. "What about you. Your still recovering. Shouldn't you be resting." Kakashi just gave her his famous eye smile and said, "Why, do I look wobbly to you. I'll be fine." Tazuna just gave a sigh and said, "Enough of this. I have a bridge to be built, so lets go." The group nodded as they started their walk to the bridge.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a scream because is used to assassination attempts he jumped to his feet with his sword in hand. He looked around and waiting for the attacker but snapped out of his dazed state as another scream hit his ears. Naruto didn't waste a moment, he rushed out of the room with his sword in hand as another scream hit his ears. _'I hope I'm not to late!' _Naruto screamed in his mind.

000000000000000000000000000

**Down Stairs A Few Minutes Ago**

Two swordsman cut right though Tsunami's wall. She strode in shock as the two man strolled in with out a care in the world. "So your the old mans daughter...I'm sorry, but your coming with us." The one of the man said as he walked forward.

Inari was up stairs washing up as he heard his mother scream. Inari didn't waste another moment as he ran down stairs only to find his mother on the floor cowering in fear with her hands over her head. Once she sow Inari she snapped out of her scared state and yelled to her son, "Inari run! Hurry!"

The two men turned around and sow the boy standing there looking scared. "Go away kid! Where busy! Should we take him too?" The other much smaller one said "We only need one hostage" _'Hostage!' _Inari thought to himself. "Then..." The bigger man said as he drew his sword. "I'll just kill him." He said with a child like expression. "Wait! If you hurt one hair on him I'll kill myself! You need a hostage right?" Tsunami yelled as Inari's eyes widen. The two men smirked as the big man put away his sword. "It looks like your mom came though for you kid your lucky." Inari just stood there shaking in fear.

"What a waste. I was in the mood to kill something." The big one said as he kicked the wall. "Grow up you already killed something all ready. Now lets get her out of here." He said as he grabbed the girl by the arm as she let out a yelp. They tired her up with some rope and began to led her out side. _'I'm sorry mom!' _Inari yelled in his mind.

"I'm sorry mom I'm just to weak." Inari said as he watched his mom get taken away. "I'm scared I don't want to die." Inari said whimpering, but as soon as it came it stopped. Inari looked at the floor with a new wave of confidence hit. He remembered the words of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and most importantly his father. _'When you love something protected it. Even if you have to put your life on the line. Protect it with both arms.' _

"Can I...can I really be that strong." Inari asked to himself as he stood up with a determine look in his eye. "I won't let you down father."

"Stop! Get away from my mom!" Inari yelled as he charged the two swordsmen. "Inari no!" Tsunami yelled hoping that her son would listen. "That kid just can't be helped." The bigger swordsman said as he reached for his sword. "Lets kill him." Tsunami only watched in agonizing pain as she watched her son charged to his death. "If you kill him, I'll bite my tongue out...!"

The smaller swordsmen knocked out Tsunami with chop on the neck. "Shut up and sleep." Inari watched as his mother fell to the ground. This only filed him to run faster to his mother. The two nin drew there swords and slashed at the boy with full intent to end the boys life.

They would have done it to if Naruto didn't block both of there swords with the Goyo Sanjo. "What the?" The big swordsman said as he looked at the boy as he stopped the blow from the two. "I suggest you two withdrew your swords, If not then I can't promise your safety." The two just laughed at the kid. "Yeah right kid. You really think you can beat the two of us." The big one said as he laughed but stopped as he felt something pressing against his back.

Behind both of the bodyguards were three Naruto's. Two Naruto had a kunai pointed against there back ready to stab at any given moment. The last Naruto was tending to Tsunami and Inari. _'It seems Tsunami just got knocked out. Inari came out fine, good I better end this fast.' _Naruto thought as he turned his attention to the two swordsman.

"I few questions for you two. If you fail to comply to my demands then I'll kill you." Naruto said with a cold steely look coming into his eyes "What happens if we do talk what happens then." The smaller one asked.

"Then I will set you free, but you will leave this country and never return." He sow the two smirk and nodded. He knew they wouldn't leave if he let them go but didn't press his advantage. "Why did you try to kidnap Tsunami?"

"Gatoh needed a hostage. He wanted to make the old man come willingly to his death. Thats why he sent Zabuza to the bridge to get rid of you and your team. We didn't expect for one you to stay behind." The smaller said with the smirk still on his face.

"I see where is Gatoh now?" Naruto said daring them to move with his eyes. They both flinch from the look in his eyes. _'Those are the eyes of someone who have killed. He isn't joking. He really would kill us if we don't answer.' _The small one thought to himself. As he started to sweet. "Whats with that look in your eyes brat. Don't make me get rid of those eyes." The big one said as he started to apply some pressure on Naruto's blade. Naruto decided he wasn't getting anything from this guy and disappeared from the mans view.

"What?" was all the man said before he felt his world go dark. Naruto looked at the down man. He wasn't dead but he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. _'I may have killed Mizuki and a few others but I never liked killing. I'll let him live. I don't really want to kill anyone today, but I have a felling about today that I might have too.' _

He looked back at the now shock swordsman and walked up to him with a aura of confidence. "Now that your friend is out of the picture tell me where can I find Gatoh." The young swordsman didn't waste a second to spill his guts on the whereabouts on Gatoh. "**Thats the trouble with humans. Only a few of you are actually loyal."** Kyuubi said in disdain.

"There please let me go! I told you he was going to the bridge now let me go." Naruto nodded as the man didn't waste any time to run for his live. Naruto just asked his clones to tie the unconscious man up against a tree as he walked up to the awed family.

"That was so cool Naruto-nii-san!" Naruto looked at the boy as he raised a brow. "Nii-san?" Inari looked at the ground with a sadden look on his face. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Can you forgive me Naruto." Naruto just pat the boy on the head and gave him a foxy smile. "Sure thing kid, all is forgiven. Besides I sow how you stood up for your mom to protect her. Well done, Your father would be proud." Inari just stood there with some tears in his eyes. "Darn it! I-I told myself I wouldn't cry any more. Your just going to make fun of me again and call me a baby, but I can't stop." Naruto just got down on one knee and grabbed Inari's shoulders. "What are you talking about. It's OK to cry when your happy." Naruto said throwing both of his hands behind his head and giving his signature foxy smirk.

"It really OK to cry when your happy." Naruto said softly. "Naruto." Inari said in silent awe as he watched Naruto stand up. "I have to go to my team now Inari. Can I leave things up to you Inari?" Naruto said with his eyes close. "Hai!" Inari said standing up standing up strait

"OK I guess its time I leave." Naruto said and began to run. "Wait Naruto!" Naruto stopped his running and settled in running in place. "Yeah!"

"Why did you wait to take out these guys, when you were right there. Why did you hide when you got here?" Inari asked. The question only made Naruto laugh. "Thats simple Inari. A hero always come at the last minute." Naruto said as he ran of towards the bridge. Leaving a awed Inari in his wake.

**At The Bridge**

There was a mist that surrounded the bridge. It was thick, in the mist we see four people clashing. It looked as if their battle was at a standstill. "It looks like I need to step this up a notch." Haku said as she summoned her charka. Her charka seemed to illuminate around her. "Its a shame. I pity you. To bad you have to die today." Haku said as made a hand sigh. All around Sasuke ice mirror started to form.

"**Makyō** **Hyoushou**!" Haku yelled as Sasuke was trapped in ice mirrors. Haku stepped into the ice mirrors stunning Sasuke. "What is that jutsu?" Kakashi asked as he grew worried over his pupil.

"_These are...mirrors. What Is she going to do?" _Sasuke asked himself as he watched Haku appear in every mirror. "Damn it!" Kakashi yelled as he ran to the dome. To bad for him Zabuza got in the way of his pursuit. "I'm sorry Kakashi but I am your opponent, remember. He's a goner, now that Haku has stopped playing around." Zabuza said to the one eyed nin.

"Lets begin. I will show you my true speed." Sasuke stood there waiting for her attack, he didn't have to wait long as tares started to appear on his clothes. "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he heard the screams of pain coming from him. Sasuke couldn't defend, it was just to many. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she looked around for anything to use. '_Dammit __I can't help none of my jutsus are can work here.' _Sakura thought as she watched her crush get hurt.

Not able to protect himself since the kunai he was holding flew out of his hand, he just covered his head. _'Dammit I wish Naruto was here. At lest he could come up with a plan.' _Sasuke thought as he endured the pain. "Just try and move and I'll kill those two in a heartbeat."

Sasuke had many scratches on his face as he endured the punishment. He had blood dripping from his forehead, his clothes looked like they gone though a meat grinner.

Sakura just couldn't watch and see her crush in pain. "Tazuna-san, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave your side." Tazuna looked at her as he sow a determine glint in her eyes. "Sure, go." Tazuna said knowing from the look in her eyes that there was noting he could do to stop her.

She grabbed the kunai and started to run to the dome. _'No Sakura.' _Kakashi thought as he watched his young apprentice jump in the air. "Sasuke-kun use this!" She said as she thew the kunai to the Uchiha. But before it could get close to the boy Haku caught the kunai in mid air. Her upper body was out of the mirror, she watched the boy go on his hands and knees.

"No he caught it!" Sakura said in despair as she looked at Haku. "To bad...like I said Kakashi he doesn't stand a chance." What he didn't expect was a shuriken to hit Haku's mask, causing the girl to be thrown violently to the ground. With a burst of charka Naruto was on the other side of the bridge with Sasuke on his shoulder.

"I see you gotten better with that jutsu Haku. To bad I know the flaw of that jutsu. For that jutsu to have an effect the opponent must be under the mirrors otherwise you can't harm any of us." Naruto said as he set Sasuke down on the ground. "Uh...thanks Naruto. You saved my butt there." Sasuke said as he sat on the ground. "Rest now Sasuke. I'm going to need a little help with her. Even I can't beat her alone. Not when she has that jutsu." Sasuke nodded his head in understanding "Yeah I can imaged so. She's fast."

Haku stood up and glared at Naruto in annoyance. "Why is it that you always know how to annoy me the most." Haku said grinding her teeth from under her mask. Naruto just gave her a small smile and chuckled not taking his eyes off her. "Cause you were one of my favorite people to annoy."

Haku only gave him a small laugh. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I can not disobey Zabuza-san. Naruto-kun...I'm going to have to kill you now." Before Naruto and Sasuke knew it she flared her charka and a second dome appeared surrounding the two genin's. "Shit she has gotten better with this jutsu. I should have known. Sorry Sasuke but I'm going to need your help in this. Can you fight." Naruto asked as Sasuke got to one knee. He was shaky but got some form of his breath.

Sasuke looked around trying to see if he could find Haku he didn't have to look for very long as she appeared right before Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes. He looked at Naruto to ask him about that jutsu but as he looked at the mirror Haku was know where to be find.

"What the?" Sasuke said as as he looked behind him to see Haku. She was holding senbons in both of her hands as she got ready to strike. "What is this jutsu?" Sasuke said as he prepared himself for an onslaught of senbons, he wasn't disappointed.

Naruto was able to dodge some of the needles mostly because he didn't bring his weights, but Sasuke wasn't included in that factor. Naruto looked down on the now sitting Sasuke. He was clutching his shoulder in pain. "How is she doing that? Is possible that he's putting clones in the mirrors and making them attack them at once." Sasuke said as he took on her assault again. "No she's way to fast for that. She's doing this with her bloodline." Naruto said as he heard Sakura and Kakashi a gasp. Sasuke only nodded. "A bloodline huh. Well that does explain a few things." Sasuke said

"Naruto you seem to know this attack. Mind shedding some light for me." Naruto nodded and gave a sigh as he took out Goyo. "Find then but first..." Naruto said as he slammed his sword into the bridge. "**Amatsutate!**" **(Heavenly Protection)**

**Outside of the Ice Dome**

"What is that?" Zabuza said looking towards Kakashi for an answer but only got an look of confusion as well. "OK, now there safe and Sasuke-kun can heal." Sakura said smiling. "Sakura when did Naruto learn that jutsu?" Kakashi asked still not taking his eyes off the rouge jonin.

"I don't know, all I know is when I got captured Naruto used this to protect me and the rest of the girls." Sakura said with a smile. Tazuna just looked at the girl with a confused expression on his face. "So its a barrier?" Sakura nodded her head as she smiled to her adopted brother. "Thats not all it does Sakura. This jutsu is was originally used to heal. That fact that it the white dome that protect those two are just another benefit of that jutsu." Kakashi said. Zabuza stood there shock.

**Inside of Naruto's Dome**

"OK now that were safe from Haku we can talk. This jutsu should be healing you is it doing its job?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke's wounds heal at an inhuman speeds. Sasuke just looked at his wounds in wonder. _'Amazing there already healed. I've only been in here for only a few seconds and my wounds are already healed.' _Sasuke thought to himself but felt as if somethings off. "Naruto why don't I feel my charka coming back as well." Sasuke said standing up without any struggle.

"This dome does not restore your charka, it just heals your wounds. Now before this dome falls since it can only stay up for about five minutes, we need to make up a plan to beat her." Sasuke nodded to his suggestion. "All right but first tell me hows she doing this." Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. "All right. Like I said before she's doing this with her bloodline. These mirrors are a jutsu created by her bloodline. Its a very simple jutsu. It allows the user to move at insane speeds from one mirror to the next."

Sasuke eyes widen at the simplistic of the jutsu. _'But then again, Iruka always did say to never underestimate the simplistic of a jutsu.' _Sasuke thought before he gave the blond a smirk. "Hmpt. You sure can pick your girls huh Naruto." Naruto only blushed but kept a straight face. "So whats the plan Naruto?" Sasuke said as he watched the blush fade from his face. Naruto only sighed as he stared at Haku's reflection.

Once a minutes pass, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, I have nothing." Sasuke could practically feel his jaw hit the concrete bridge as he stared at the blond fool. "What do you mean you have nothing! Didn't you train with Zabuza and her on your training trip! All that time with her and you have no clue on how to beat her?" Sasuke yelled at his best friend. Naruto put his hands up in a protecting manner, "Yeah but I was never able to beat her. She always out classed me when ever she use her bloodline. She even got Zabuza a few times." After hearing that Sasuke calmed down some but not a lot since he glared at the blond. "Fine but we need to make a plan quick before this barrier falls..." As soon as that was said the barrier fell. There five minutes was up.

"Dammit. It seems were out of time." Naruto yelled getting ready for and attack that was bound to happen. "All right, Thats it! I'm finishing this now!" Sasuke yelled as he went through five handseals and ended on the tiger handseals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

Sasuke yelled as he unleashed a fury of flames at the mirrors. The flames licked as the ice mirrors trying to melt the ice but had no effects. "What! That did nothing." Sasuke yelled in shock. "You'll need much more heat to melt these mirrors." Haku said as she hid a smirk of satisfaction.

Sasuke just sneered as he turned to Naruto, "Hey lets both try a fire jutsu maybe it would be enough to melt the jutsu." Naruto nodded as he and Naruto went thew a few handseals and shouted, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" "Katon: Hos enden no jutsu!" (Fire Release: Flame Toss) **Naruto and Sasuke yelled together as Sasuke sucked in a breath and Naruto held out a small ball of fire in his hands.

"Take this!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time as they unlashed there jutsu. The two flames started to mix together and thanks to Naruto's Hos enden, the flame grew to the size of a huge boulder. "What!" The blast was able to completely destroy the mirror letting the flames lick the ground before disappearing. "Did we get her?" Sasuke said in satisfaction seeing the mirror destroyed. Naruto looked around seeing the other mirrors up. _'There still here and they look fine. That means...!" _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and went into his minds eye.

After a few seconds Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked above him. There she was with senbon in her hands as she got ready to throw. Naruto only got a few minutes to tell Sasuke to look out before they both got pummel with senbons.

Naruto stood up like it was nothing, as Sasuke stayed on the ground _'Damn it! There has to be a way.' _Naruto said looking for Haku. Naruto looked back when he heard Sasuke groan. Naruto's eyes widen as he grew his foxy smirk. "Sasuke I have a plan. I'm going to try and bring Haku out of the mirror. I want you to try and find Haku and attack when you see it." Naruto said making a handsigns for one of his favorite jutsu.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique) **Naruto yelled as he created ten clones to go after every mirror. Haku wasted no time delivering many cuts on the clones. She traveled many times though he mirrors as she killed the clones in a blink of an eye.

Naruto, who was also going for a mirror, landed on the floor in pain. Haku then proceed to go more in dept in her blood line limit giving Naruto time to rest. Once Naruto got his rest Naruto stood up with a wince. "Sasuke did you see her move" Sasuke said no making Naruto a little disappointed. "OK then I'll try again. I won't die here. I know that its hard for someone as pure as you to kill, Haku. You don't like doing it." If you were to look in Zabuza's eyes you would have seen a look of regret pass over his eyes.

"Your right I never did, and nether did you. If its possible, I don't want to kill you or in return kill me. However, if you try again I will have no choice. If I must then I will kill the kindness in my heart and embrace the shonobi way. This bridge holds many peoples dreams. I will fight for mine. Knowing you Naruto, I know you will fight for your own. Please don't think ill of me. I'm only protecting my special person." Naruto only gave her a kind smile.

"You always did say that to me when ever we spared. 'To find true strength you have to fight for something important. Thats when your true power show.' I never understood that until now. When I got back to my village a boy I used to know captured my sister and my friends. He was going to kill them without a second thought. Me and Sasuke fought to protect them but he passed out from exhaustion. I had to protect the people I love but deep down I didn't think I could do it, but that didn't stop me from trying. I fought and I lost. He was tired from my other fights I had to do to get to him. I lost my fight and was hurt badly. Just before he killed my friends I felt a power that I never knew I had." Naruto said stopping his story.

**Outside of the Ice Dome**

"Power? What is he talking about?" Tazuna said as a voicing everybody's question except Sakura's. "Naruto-nii-san got amazing power that day. When he sow that Kanji was serous in his assault that all most killed Hinata-chan killed he transformed in to a sort of fox-man thing. He looked half fox but half man. He was amazing. If Naruto ever transformed in to it again Haku won't stand a chance." Sakura said with confidence.

"Hmpt! I don't believe you girl. Theres know way someone like Naruto can beat Haku." Zabuza said sweating slightly.

Kakashi was thinking about something different entirely. _'Could the seal have broke?'_

**Inside of Dome**

Naruto just looked at her with determination flowing thew his eyes. "I learned then what real power is. Sasuke are you ready! We can't let the people of this country here dreams die. Not to mention we can't die here." Sasuke stood up and nodded and got ready to attack.

**Outside the Ice Dome**

Everything was quiet as the group watched the fight. Sakura had enough of the quietness around and shouted some encouragement. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto-nii-san! Don't lose to her!" Kakashi looked to her and said, "Sakura don't goad them. Even if there was a chance for them to win against that jutsu, they can not defeat him. They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone. Then again, I could be wrong. Naruto seemed to have killed already. He may be the only who can defeat her." Zabuza only laughed at that statement. "I suppose your right. Even though Naruto has became a true shonobi, he doesn't have what it takes to kill Haku." Zabuza said building up his charka.

"Then what are we going to do sensei?" Sakura said looking worried. Kakashi proceed to go threw every possibility in his mind. _'If I go to Sasuke and Naruto that'll put Sakura and Tazuna vulnerable. If I make a _**Kage Bunshin**_, he'll stop those with his water clones. I'll just be wasting charka. It seems I don't have a choice.' _

"I'll have to end this quickly." Kakashi said calmly as he raised his hand up to his forehead protector. "The sharingan, eh? How unoriginal." Zabuza said pulling a kunai out and running to the shocked jonin. Kakashi was able to block the kunai put blocking it with his free hand. The kunai went right threw.

"Even if you say my sharingan is unoriginal, it seems that you are trying to get rid of it as fast as possible. Are you afraid of it." Kakashi said not even so much of wincing at the kunai in his hand. Zabuza only growled at him as he pushed the kunai deeper in his hand. "Your not supposed to reveal your strongest technique to the enemy more then one time. Luck for me I know yours. Even if I lose this battle, you won't be able to beat Haku. I've taught her all I knew since she was young. She even went as far as to improve her own jutsu. As a result she was able to produce results to any situation. She thew away her beliefs, heart and a life to become a fighting machine known as a ninja. Not to mention her jutsu even surpass my own. I got myself an advance tool at my disposal. He's much different from the scraps you have.

Just because I screwed up on our first encounter doesn't mean I'll give up. I'll try as many times as I need to!"

00000000000000000000000000000

**Inside the Ice Dome**

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled as he sent another set of clones out to handle the mirrors. Sasuke just focus on his task. He didn't know what he had to do but he looked around to try and find Haku. Once again Haku obliterated the clones and Naruto. Haku not only put his focus on Naruto but Sasuke as well as she sent a barrage of senbons his way. Naruto once again met his ever so fate full friend, the ground. Naruto once again got up refusing to quit and turned to Sasuke. "Well?"

Sasuke only nodded. "It was faint, but I sow a trace of his movement but how?" Naruto nodded as he put his hand back in the shadow clone seal. "Sasuke as of right now your the only one who can probably see her at the moment. I'm afraid my eyes are not up to speed yet. Now are you ready?" Sasuke nodded as Naruto called out his jutsu once again and just like one time got thrown back.

This time Sasuke was the first to get up as he sneered at Haku. _'Just because I sow a trace of him doesn't mean that I can actually see him move. Naruto said that he's moving at high speed. He seems to have a plan. I think I now understand why he wanted me to find Haku. He's trying to unlock my Sharingan.'_

**Outside the Dome**

"The time for small talk is over! Lets begin!" Kakashi said reviling his Sharingan. "Before we began I must worn you. Thanks to Haku I've found the weakness to your Sharingan. Now lets began." Zabuza said as he made a handsigh as a very think mist appeared.

"What is this super dense fog. The visibility is easy near zero." Tazuna said as he looked around fearing for his life. Kakashi looked around as but couldn't find one trace of Zabuza. "Sakura go back and guard Zabuza-san" Kakashi said as she ran back to Tazuna scaring the crap out of him. _'I have to believe in my team and do what I need to do. I know everything will come out Okay.' _Sakura thought as she pulled out a kunai.

**Inside the Ice Dome**

_'It seems that Zabuza is getting into the battle. He's getting serous now. It won't be long now' _Haku said to herself. "Lets do it! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as he made his clones once again. This time Sasuke made some handseals of his own. _'Naruto you always were pretty stubborn' _Haku thought as she took out some senbons. She started to attack the closest Naruto but all of didn't expect a fireball coming towards her. _'What! How can he?' _Haku thought as she went to another mirror and came out attacking the Naruto's.

"This is taking to much time." Haku said as she started cutting down the Naruto's. Sasuke once again went threw another set of handseals as he studied Haku's movements. Once he aimed he sent a stream of fire to the girl. The flames only licked her pants leg as she cut Naruto down sending him down to concentrate painfully. Naruto struggled to get up but only got up to one knee. "Good job Sasuke. I see you got a bit of her." Naruto said tiredly

"Yea. I'm getting the timing down." Sasuke said with a smirk. He then looked to Naruto seeing him becoming tired. "Are you OK Naruto?" Sasuke said as Naruto took a deep breath and said he was fine. Lets do it again." Naruto nodded as he got ready.

**(A/D OK I'm not going to show Zabuza's and Kakashi's fight. Mostly because It'll just be the same as the original. Sorry If you were expecting the fight sorry.)**

_'It can't be! How did he graze me. It must have been a fluke. Theres noway he knew where I was.' _Haku thought as she prepared herself for and attack. Sasuke's eyes widen as he went threw a set of handseals and turned to Naruto. Naruto only nodded as he called his clones back to the front lines. But just like last time Sasuke only nicked the leg of Haku. Naruto strode up quick and turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke I'm going to try and run outside. Maybe we can attack from the outside. Just keep what your doing." Sasuke nodded and remade his jutsu.

Naruto started to run as a mantra of thoughts enter his mind '_I will not die here!' _

Haku took out another senbon and started her advancements. Sasuke sent a fireball at Haku only for her to twist her body and dogged the blast. Haku sent a senbon at Sasuke's shoulder and backhanded Naruto back to Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled the senbon out of his shoulder and glared at Haku. "You got it in you to try one more time?" Naruto nodded and started his run again. _'He's got to have a limit to his charka. So he must be tired.'_ Sasuke thought as he started to run as well.

"I won't let it end like you want it to. First I'll stop you!" Haku said as she jumped out of her mirror and sent a senbon to Sasuke's knee. It didn't stop there as Sasuke and Naruto were pummeled with senbons.

Once they got to there feat they started there run again only to get the same results as last time but this time with much more needles in there bodes.

"I'm sorry Naruto but your chances of escaping my house of mirrors are zero." Haku said as Sasuke ran to Naruto's side. "Naruto are you OK." The only answer he got was a grunt. "Try not to use anymore charka, that'll only help him now." Naruto only had the energy to raise his head and say, "I know Sasuke, I know." Naruto said as he passed out.

"No Naruto. I need you to stay with me." Sasuke said as he protected Naruto's prone body.

**Mine scape**

Naruto was awoke on the grass with Kyuubi and Goyo surrounding him. "_Are you OK Naruto_?" Goyo said with concern written on his face. "**Yeah kid you had us worried. Why don't you use any of your spirit attacks or better yet, why don't you transform. We could easily beat her if we do." **Kyuubi said as he looked at the now moaning Naruto.

"I wouldn't do any good. I tried my **Spirit Gun **attack when I was training with her and Zabuza and it didn't do anything at all. She's also to fast to be caught with the **Spirit Shuriken**. All I have at my disposal is Sasuke and my **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Now that I passed out leaves me vulnerable and gives Sasuke a burden to carry. Kyuubi is there anyway for you to send me back?" Naruto said turning to the giant fox.

Kyuubi nodded as he pushed the rocks away to give Naruto a little bit more power. "**Good luck kit try not to get your ass whooped ad keep the boy alive too. I've grown to trust the boy now." **Naruto nodded and faded from the plane.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Back with Naruto**

He woke up in time to see Haku fade from his view. "Good your awake. I need you to get up. I can't keep on protecting you." Naruto only gave the boy a stare. "Sorry but I'm exhausted. With all the running around and using the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **over and over again you tend to get exhausted." Naruto said as he passed out again using up all of his energy to move.

"No Naruto! Damn it! He's right it doesn't surprise me that he's exhausted. He's done so much already." Sasuke said to himself. "You can't protect him forever. He's reached his limits." Haku said from above. "I am impressed though. Your attacks are very good." Haku said as she watched the tree senbons she threw missed. "But it seems that you've also reached your limit as well. Everyone of your ability are weakening and now your finished." Haku said as she moved from mirror to mirror.

"Here he comes. I must stay calm. I have to focus." Was the mantra flowing to his head. Haku decided it was time to ended it as she threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't waste a second as he picked up Naruto and with a burst of charka jumped away from the needles. _'He sow every move! But how!' _Haku said but got her answer as she looked into her eyes. There with all its power was..._'Sharingan!'_

_'Its not complete but I could see threw her tricks. Thank you Naruto without you I wouldn't have gotten my sharingan.' _Sasuke said looking down at the boy.

_'It seems that this has gone on long enough. Not to mention that the longer we fight the longer he uncovers more about his sharingan. I need to end this fast. I'm sorry Naruto but I must target you. Please forgive me.' _Haku said as she came out of her mirror and started heading to Naruto. "What!" Sasuke said as he put charka in his feat and sprang to Naruto. _'I won't lose anyone else! Expectantly not my best friend!' _

His eyes were blurry as Naruto started to see. He looked on the ground and sow Haku on there. "I...kept my promise...Naruto" Naruto just looked at Sasuke as he stood over him. Sasuke turned around to Naruto with blood dripping from his mouth. "My promise was...to always protect you. It seems that I did it." Naruto finally snapped out of his shock as he looked for Goyo only to find it outside of the dome. It must have gotten knocked out with all of the action.

Sasuke's breathing got shorter as he fell into Naruto's arms. Sasuke couldn't help but think back threw his live as he sow all of his friends. He sow how he first met Naruto, first fought him, first became his best friend. He couldn't help but smile at those memories. "I'm glad that I'll die with no regrets. Naruto...you were...and always were my best friend. Thank you Naruto. For...all you've done for me. He still out there...Itachi. We promise to kill him together. Naruto do me a favor. Kill him for me and...don't ever let your dreams die." Naruto's eyes widen as he sow Sasuke take his final breath. At that moment Naruto knew one thing.

Sasuke Uchiha, rookie of the year, and last loyal Uchiha in Konohagakure, died in Naruto's arms.

Thump thump

Naruto's heart beeped in Naruto's chest.

Thump Thump

Naruto could only stare in shock as his best friend died in his arms

Thump Thump

Naruto gave the body a hug before releasing silent tears.

Thump Thump

Haku manged to get up off the floor and replayed in her mind what happen

Thump Thump

_'He found the strength, he relies he didn't have.' _Haku thought with remorse seeing the person she love being so much pain because of her.

Thump Thump

"He rushed in to save you even though he knew it was a trap. He was a true ninja. Worth of honer. Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle?" Haku said as she stood all the way up.

Thump Thump!

"Shut up." Naruto said coldly as Haku flinched. He set Sasuke's body on the ground.

Thump! Thump!

"You were my best friend to Sasuke and yet..." Naruto said as a wave of power hit him like something he never felt. Even in his demon form he has never felt this kind of power.

Thump! **Thump!**

"You'll pay for this Haku." No longer caring of his love for her. He was to angry at the lost of a friend to care.

**Thump Thump**

Deep within Naruto's mine stood there in his fox form with his fur bristling. "**You dare kill him! Kit kill her! No one destroys our friends!" **Kyuubi said as he gave the boy his charka.

**Thump Thump!**

Naruto stood there as red charka circled him, as it ate away at the ground. Naruto's hair was much more wilder and sharper then normal.

**Thump! Thump!**

Naruto's heart pounded with the pain of a loss deep with in it. His nails grew, his whisker marks were more bolder, as his eyes transformed from Naruto's calm and sometimes cold blue to a deep crimson red with a black slit on the middle. He spoke the one word the sent shivers and a cold rush of fear running up Haku's spine

"**IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

* * *

Damn. That was long! The longest chapter I ever wrote. Well any ways here it is. I decided its time to go back to the old ways of the cliffhanger. So have fun with that! Well thats all I have to say so Ja.

**Jutsu's used**

**Makyō** **Hyoushou: **a Ninjutsu technique which uses nearby water to form long flat ice mirrors 360 degrees around the target. Haku herself then places his body inside one of the mirrors. Once inside the mirror, Haku can use the mirror reflections to confuse his target. Utilizing the reflections, Haku can almost instantaneously move from one mirror to the other. Due to the speed, his target will appear to be moving in slow motion. Because of this he can unleash numerous needles into his opponent with little difficulty. Using this technique for long periods of time however, will quickly use up Haku's chakra.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:** a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

**Katon: Hos enden no jutsu: **This is a more advance version of the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Once thrown it grows to how much charka someone puts into it. If someone puts a large amount of charka into it would be the size of a large bolder to a mountain. (Original Jutsu)

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. When Naruto stole the scroll of seals, he learned this technique as well. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses

**Amatsutate: **A powerful shield able to heal anything that's under it. Also able to protect something from harm in the time span of five minutes. (Original Jutsu)


	15. A lost not needed

Welcome back to this fan fiction. I'm glad you came back. I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but..I had to leave ya'll with a clift hanger. Now I'm starting a poll. I want to tell me what pairings I should do. Now that thats been said, lets start the fic.

Disclaimer: WAIT! I don't' own Naruto! Then why have I been getting Masashi Kishimoto checks in the mail. Oh well mine now.

* * *

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **Naruto roared with rage flowing thew him. Naruto was no longer the one holding the ropes to his body, in fact nobody was. His body was moving on pure emotion. He didn't care if he loved Haku, he didn't care if he died right now. All he knew right now was Sasuke was dead. His best friend, his family, his brother was dead, and he was going to take going to avenge his death one way or another.

The red charka circled around Naruto, eating the floor, putting cracks in the bridge. The needles in his back popped out. His hair became more wilder, his whisker marks grew darker, his eyes burned red as a black slit ran down the middle of the pupil. His face was twisted in a sneer as he went down on all four, much like a beast would. He looked towards Haku as one word could only describe the look on his face. Pure unadulterated rage and he was out for blood.

The pure power of the charka was pushing Haku's mirrors back. _'What is this? Is this really Naruto-kun. His thirst for blood is so powerful. He's not the same Naruto as before.' _Haku thought as Naruto roared at Haku. _'He's coming!'_ Haku thought as she pulled out four more senbons.

Naruto didn't disappoint her as he rusher to the mirror. Haku threw the needles at Naruto hoping to take him out but she didn't expect Naruto to push the needles back just by the sound of his charka. _'What!'_ Haku said in fear as Naruto kept on running only to find Haku gone from his view.

Haku was above him watching him trying to find a way to beat him now. _'Damn it. How did he do that. His charka has gotten so strong. He was able to deflect the senbons with his charka.' _Haku decided it was time to end it right now as she let the mirrors reflect her image to confuse Naruto. She then decided to bombard Naruto with senbons. This only pissed Naruto off even more, as he pushed the needles out of his body with his charka.

Haku accidentally let down her guard by the blast of charka, as her reflections went down as her whereabouts were reviled. Naruto wasted no time running to her and smashing the mirror. Haku was able to come out of that alive as she hid in a shard of the mirror. _'OK how about this!' _Haku yelled as she dive bombed him with another senbon in hand. Only for Naruto to jump away from the attack and start his charge again.

Now that Haku was out of her safety of her mirrors Naruto had no trouble grabbing her by the arm. Naruto gave her one killed glare laced with killer intent, that shook the entire bridge to its core.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi wasn't doing very good in his fight with Zabuza. He couldn't see Zabuza, nor could he hear him. He was at a huge disadvantage. He already had gash across his chest. Now he felt a killer intent he defiantly recognized. _'Damn did the seal break? No this felling...its just cracked. But theres no mistaking it, this is the Kyuubi's charka.' _Kakashi thought as he pulled out a scroll. _'Its still OK. The seal is just cracked. I can still make it in time.' _Kakashi thought as he unrolled the scroll and swiped a little blood over the writing in it.

"Zabuza! Can you hear me? Where both busy men. How about we end this right now." Kakashi said as he twirled the scroll like a display. "Lets finish this in one move." Kakashi putting up a tiger sign. "hmpt What can you do in this situation? Come. Show me what you got." Zabuza said not believing him.

**Back with Naruto**

Haku has never felt so scared in her life. This thing...it wasn't Naruto, it was something else. She was doing all see could pushing the charka back but she couldn't do it. _'He's to strong! I can't push him back.' _Haku thought wincing at the grip Naruto had on her wrist.

Naruto seemed to have enough of this as he pushed his charka into his fist making it glow an deathly red. Once he gathered the charka he reared his fist back and sent a devastating blow to Haku's mask. The punch was so powerful it sent Haku flying right threw one of his mirrors.

Even with the mask on Haku still felt the blow. She flew threw the air in pain. If you listen closely you would her give a silent scream. When she finally hit the ground she rolled on the ground away from her dome of ice that was now falling. Her mask had spider web cracks in it. At that second she knew she lost as she strode up with some difficulty.

She just looked at Naruto who already started his charge. She could tell that this was her last moments. She had to let him know, before she died by his hands.

"Zabuza-san...I'm sorry. I can't compete with Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun I'm sorry." Haku said as she sow Naruto jump in the air much like an animal would pouncing on their pray. She sow Naruto bring back a fist that glowed red singling her death has come.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Zabuza-san for not being strong enough. Before I die I must say this I love you Naruto-kun." Haku said softly as her mask fell away. She closed her eyes awaiting death.

But

Naruto never hit her. His fist was a mere inches away from her face. His beastly transformation were wiped off of his face as he looked at Haku with tears in his eyes. "How can you say that. How can you say that you love me when you just killed someone who I see as a brother!" Naruto said with tears falling from his face.

"Why did you stop? I just killed a person who you thought of as a brother. Why don't you get your revenge? Did he mean that little to you?" Haku said with dead eyes. Naruto looked back at Naruto as fog covered his body. He could practically taste his rage coming to him. He gave Haku a punch in the face for the lost of his brother.

Haku swayed back in forth as she hit the ground coughing a lot of blood. "Where is that power you had a while ago. You can't kill me like that." Haku said wiping the blood from her mouth. "Naruto-kun please do not give me mercy. I am undeserving." Haku said looking down. Naruto called only look at her like she lost her mind, but a part of him did agree with her as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun when you left I kinda of envied you." Haku said looking down at her feet. "You left to live out your dream. You don't know what its like to know the pain to live without a dream. Do you know what its like to be not needed by anyone." Haku said with a dead smile. Naruto filched back as memories from his time before he got the Hokage to give him some help in his shonobi career. "What are you saying Haku." Naruto said hiding his pain.

"I love you Naruto-kun but I am a tool of Zabuza-san. Since I pledge my life for Zabuza, I can not fall in love. Zabuza doesn't need a week tool. You stole my reason to exist." Haku ended in a smile. Naruto could tell that was a fake smile from the tears in her eyes. "Naruto-kun please...kill me." Haku said with dead eyes.

**With Kakashi**

He went threw four handsigns and called out, "**Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" (Summing:Tracking Fang**) Kakashi slammed the scroll into the ground as seals started to seep into the ground. "What ever you did, it's pointless. You can't fell my presence at all. But...I know what you are doing very well, Kakashi. You have fallen into my trap completely." Zabuza felt something was wrong, as he looked down at the floor as a dog came out of the ground and lashed out on his leg. One by one, seven different dogs came out of the ground surprising Zabuza.

Kakashi just smirked as he knew it was over. "If I can't follow you with my eyes or ears, then I just have to use my nose. Thats what happens when you close your eyes in the mist. This is a summoning jutsu for pursuing purpose. When we first started, I stopped your attack two times and bled each time for this purpose. Your weapons have my sent on them, which allowed me to send my dogs after you." Kakashi said as he looked at Zabuza with his sharingan spinning

"So what now? Copy me?" Zabuza said knowing his death was at hand. "Your nothing but a copy cat what can you do?" Zabuza said wincing at the pain of the dogs. "Now Zabuza, you really think I survived with only the Sharingan? Let me know show you my original jutsu." Kakashi said in a cool relaxed tone. He went threw a few handsigns and held out his hand. As soon as he did blue lighting like charka hit the bridge. The charka gathered around his hand like a lighting to a rod.

"**Raikiri!" **Zabuza looked at the jutsu with awe. _'What the...I can see the charka on his hand!' _

"Your too dangerous. The person you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is this country's courage. This bridge, he is trying to create...is this county's hope. Your ambitions, sacrifices too many people. Thats not what a ninja is supposed to do." Kakashi said as his eyes turned cold. Zabuza just smirked and said, "Am I supposed to care. The only thing thats important to me is my own dreams." Zabuza said causing Kakashi narrowing his eyes. The jutsu shined brighter then ever as Zabuza finished his declaration.

"I'll say this again. Give up." Zabuza didn't answer but the look gave his answer to the copy nin.

**With Haku**

"Please Naruto-kun. I wish to die." Naruto fought his tears as Haku said those words. It was like a kunai was stabbed his heart over and over again. She watched him with dead eyes fulling willing to die. "Why are you hesitating?" Naruto blinked the tears away as he glared at Haku. "I always knew you had a hard life, and I know you were never given love until me Zabuza showed up. I also know that Zabuza is important to you...but...your important to me to Haku. I can't just kill the person I love." Naruto said cursing himself as tears crept to his eyes.

"So you would let the person you love suffer?" Haku said looking at the ground. "Naruto I lost the purpose that made me, me. Zabuza-san will no longer need me just like he no longer needs you. Thats why I'm asking you...I no longer have the honor to live anymore. You should know this." Haku said making Naruto flinch. It was true he may be a ninja but he always put his honor ahead of anything else. It was his code, now that Haku has used that against him. "Thats not fair Haku, how can you tell me to kill you when you know I love you. Thats an imposable choice. Please Haku don't make me do it. No I won't do it! I know you fell that your not needed, but, I need you please come with me, back to Konaha with me." Naruto pleaded to Haku.

Naruto looked her in the eyes as he said those words to Haku, he never looked away. He could see all of her emotions pass by her eyes, but the one thing he caught was love and hope. She seem to thing this over rather hard. When that looked passed she looked to Naruto with a smile on her face as the life that has been absent in her brown chocolate eyes returned.

**With Sakura**

The two of them has been attacked once but Kakashi saved them by taking the hit for them. Now they stand silent as ever waiting for an attack. Its probably have already been about five minutes since Zabuza attacked them, thats when they noticed that the mist was much more easier to see in.

"Finally the mist is clearing. We can see what's going on." Tazuna said, with worry on his face.

He wasn't worried as much for his life anymore but he was still worried. _'I hope those kids make it out safely.' _

Sakura was also having problems at holding herself off. _'I really hope Naruto-nii-chan and Sasuke-kun is OK, I don't know what I would do if I lost you two. But I can't give up hope. I have to believe in them, I know they can win.' _Sakura thought to herself as she clutched the kunai tighter.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi glared at Zabuza as Zabuza laughed at the nin. "I'm not afraid to die Kakashi. I've stared death in the face hundreds of time. So I'm not afraid of go to hell. You forget what I am? I'm a demon, I belong in hell, I welcome it. But just because I'm a demon, it doesn't mean I'm just going to stand by and let you hit me." Zabuza said with grin viable under his mask.

Kakashi only narrowed his eyes as he glared at Zabuza with anger viable in his eyes. "Very well Zabuza, I'll send you to hell. Besides you can't move with my dogs holding you down like that and even if you try to move then my dogs will then tear you to ribbons. Now as I said before when we first meet, 'Your future is death.' Kakashi said in a deathly tone.

Once that was said Kakashi began his run with his lighting coved hand behind him. "This is the end!"

**With Naruto**

"Naruto-kun...Thank you for all you've done. You always told me that killing someone was only right when your protecting someone, I always disagreed with you on that subject. Naruto you are the most unselfish person I've ever met. The only selfish thing you have ever done is ask me to go back with you." Haku said with a smile as she made her way over at Naruto.

She cupped Naruto's face as she bend down and kissed the boy full on the lips. She kissed him gently but with a great passion. Naruto could feel many emotions as she kissed him. He could feel love on a great magnitude but he could also feel regret in the kiss, this confused him. Haku pulled away from the blond with a few tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun." Haku said as she hugged him. Naruto let her do as she wish but that didn't stop him from being on guard. He knew Haku well and he knew she had an alternative motive. "What is it Haku." Naruto said felling a few tears go down his shirt. Haku's head was on Naruto's shoulder as she clutched him tight.

Haku took a deep breath as she let go of Naruto. "I have know regrets if I died right here. Naruto I know that you and Zabuza killed a lot but can you promise me a few things. Can you not always put your life on the line. I bet you have a lot of people at your village that is important to you. They would be said if you died. So promise me that you'll live." Naruto looked at her still confused but slightly alarmed at what she asked of him.

"Zabuza, you, me...we all have done horrible things in our life's. We have killed other people needlessly. I never liked that. I always tried to spare there life's if I can. But you...you were taught by Zabuza on how to kill. That was his main focus along with other things about your training. As we traveled you killed many and as I looked in your eyes you had a mix of remorse and a non caring look. It was weird seeing you like that. Zabuza trained you to be a man slayer just like him. You were feared by many bandit . There fear always made you sad I can tell. I never like what he was doing but you never changed from being, you. Thats what I love about you. So thats why I said that you need to treasure life, we only have one. So please Naruto-kun if you can repent for all the things that you've done, then life, for me." Haku said wiping away her tears as they both felt a spike of charka. Haku gave Naruto a soft smile and said,

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood there in shock at Haku as she disappeared in an ice mirror. The sound of flesh being ripped smacked Naruto in the face as he turned around against his will. What he sow sicken him to the core and it also hurt. He felt his heart crack as he watched the one he loved with all he had smiling at him. He sow Haku standing in front of Zabuza as she took Kakashi's attack. His hand was threw her chest as he looked at the girl in shock and in remorse.

Naruto could only look at Haku's face as the two that died on the bridge today hit him at full force. He lost two people he cared for, to of his special people, two of his precious people. His best friend Sasuke Uchiha, and the girl who he loved the most with all his heart Haku.

* * *

Ok I told you it was going to be short didn't I. Now I know all of you wanted Haku to live well I have something to say to that. You see like all great warriors I did this to give Naruto a drive. You see if I leave Haku alive that would leave Naruto without a greater purpose. This will serve Naruto with as a learning experience. In the anime Naruto felt the need to start his own way of the ninja because he wittiness two people he respected die. Without that happing Naruto mostly would never had started his nindo and would have took him much longer to get serous. Sometimes the hero of the story has to lose to grow. My example of that is when Naruto and Sasuke fought in the valley.

So please except this. If you can't that's not my problem. Well next chapter we will be on our way out of the wave ark. I can't wait for the chunin ark its going to kick ass. You'll see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke with new jutsu. You'll also see Naruto with a new sword style and a new rival. So stay tune and please review, your reviews are what keeps me typing. Ja na.

**Jutsu used**

**Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu: **a Ninjutsu technique used by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Earth element. Kakashi will withdraw the tracking scroll from the pouch on his vest and wipe the blood of the one he wants tracked on it. After forming the needed handseals, he will slam the scroll onto the ground. This will release his nin dogs into the earth to follow their excellent sense of smell to track the targets blood. This allows Kakashi to track his short range target, even when he can not see them. This technique can also be used to set up his Raikiri. After finding their target the dogs will emerge from the ground to bite and pin down their target. This can allow Kakashi to execute the Raikiri without fear of a counter attack.

**Raikiri: **a Ninjutsu technique developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. It was given the nickname Raikiri after it was said Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi's hand become enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack. After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, Kakashi use their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.


End file.
